Mean Seasons
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Series of drabbles, one shots, and overall good, bad, and funny times featuring everyone, but mostly Jack. Some are connected, others are not, but they all are fun!
1. Spring's Scorn

**I own nothing but plot ans some characters. Now, on with drabbles! First off is Spring Jack torture, and Brother bonding! Reviews are welcomed!**

Mean Seasons

Drabble 1: Spring's Scorn

The spirit of Spring was a vengeful woman.

Her poor Bunny had gotten harassed by that good for nothing Jack Frost for the fifty seventh time since the brat had become a fellow Guardian, and the green clad maiden was furious about it.

She would make Winter pay dearly for hindering and harassing her Bunny.

When she spotted the cursed Winter Spirit, he was chatting with Autumn about the snow he was going to spread that year. She hissed and sent a vine to snatch him up.

"Jack Frost!" she laughed as she sent him into a tree that wrapped his struggling body in its branches at her command "What a lovely treat, running into you during one of your off-season jaunts!"

The winter spirit growled at her and sputtered "Suzie Spring, not a pleasure. What do you want this time?"

Autumn rushed to Jack, intent on freeing him from her sister but was knocked away from him by another vine.

"I want you to suffer, Frost." Spring cooed, stroking his face gently before scratching him savagely, drawing blood that instantly froze on his cheek.

Jack sneered at her, not impressed. "What else is new. Ok, so what is your excuse for my torment this year? I'm pretty sure I haven't spread snow anywhere since you booted me out in the beginning of your season, so why?"

"Except." She said venomously, "In the warren."

Jack gulped. "So that is what this is about. Look, me and Bunny-"

He was interrupted by another slash to his other cheek, "SILENCE! You torment poor Bunnymund, Frost. I refuse to stand by while you wreck havoc on one of mine! Now shut up. I want the only sounds coming from your mouth to be ones expressing PAIN!"

As the tree began to squeeze the poor winter spirit, he had no choice but to comply as bark dug into flesh.

ROTG

Bunny was worried.

He and Jack were supposed to get the googies ready for Easter together. But the kid hadn't shown up, and he was ten minutes late. This was unusual for Jack. Too unusual.

So Bunny descided to go look for the Winter King.

_Hope the kid is alright. It is his off-season. He could be stranded somewhere._

Desciding to check Jack's lake first, the Easter Bunny created a tunnel and jumped inside.

Nothing prepaired him for what greeted his vision as soon as he had stuck his head out the hole.

The boy...their newest Guardian...his little brother...was being mercilessly crushed in a treetrunk, his back to the outside, being rend to ribbons by claws from a woman in green leaves and robin feathers, a crown of roses on her head, and her green eyes laughing cruely at the boy's pained cries.

"OI SHEILA!" Bunny all but roared, barreling into the woman he knew as Spring "What you doin' ta Frostbite?!"

The lady looked suprized to see him, but she was pleased. "Bunnymund! So good of you to join me! I am making Frost pay for freezing and destroying your lovely warren, and for nearly ruining your holiday, among other things. I am happy to see you pleased."

"Pleased?!" he made the tree release the now-unconscious Jack, and he cradled the kid, discust twisting his face as he noticed the boy's leg hanging at an odd angle, and the deep slashes on his face. "What in MiM's name makes you think seein' him like this would please me?!"

She was confused

"Bunny I thought you hated Frost. Blizzard of '68 and all that...I thought you would be happy that I did this for you."

The pooka created a tunnel to the pole, his eyes dangerous as he turned towards his season.

"Mark me Sheila, do anything like that again, and you'll find I'm more than a bit ticked off at ya. Me an' Frostbite may not see eye to eye on some fronts, but I been tryin' ta fix the hole he had from 300 years of bein' ignored an' stepped on. I'm tryin' ta fix my mistake. I suggest you do the same."

The Easter bunny left, and Spring was shocked into silence and inaction for a full hour after.


	2. Earworm Attack

"_Everything is Awesoooooooome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesoooooome! When you're living a dream!"_

"Frostbite shut it mate!"

"Bunny be nice. Jack is just bored. Leave him alone." Tooth said, hiding a smile.

"He's been singing for an hour!" Aster complained. "That same song...for an HOUR! What's worse is the chorus is the only thing he knows."

Jack continued his singing, dancing around the room. He was bored. He was needing an outlet for his center, but it was summer. So he decided to look up upbeat songs on North's radio. Everyone, including him, regretted it afterwords. Because now he couldn't stop singing the earworm tune.

"_Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team. Everything is awesooooooooooome when you're living a dream! Everything is awesooooome Everything is cool when you're part of a team-"_

"FROSTBITE!"

Tooth giggled, then got a great idea.

"Hey Bunny...we know where Pitch's lair is right?"

ROTGROTGROTGROTG

The boogieman was in his nice, dark hole, still licking his wounds from the Easter fiasco a year ago, when he felt the chill associated with one of his most hated enemies mixed with the most delightful scent of fear he ever smelled coming off of said enemy.

Curious, Pitch crept out into the dark of his entrance hall, and listened. Confusion set in as he saw two of the Guardians shove their youngest member down his hole. Stepping out, so Jack could see him, the Nightmare King noticed wioth some confusion that they had dropped him here without his staff, and therefore leaving him completely defenseless with the boogieman.

"Ah how cruel fate is, Jack Frost." He said, "It seems the Guardians have left you at my mercy without your main conduit of power. How does that make you feel?"

"Thaaaaaaat..._Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team. Everything is awesoooooome!-"_

Pitch black had very little time to think of any more revenge schemes after that day. He was too busy being followed around by an earworm-possessed Jack Frost...

But once he thought about it...that song _was _pretty catchy...

**A true drabble. Jack now feels my pain. This happened. It has been months since I seen the movie and heard the song that I do not own. I still cannot get it out of my head. Reviews and feedback keep it from driving me INSANE XD **


	3. Too Dang Hot

**Major shoutout to **AyameKitsune **for taking the time to review! You rule dude!**

Too Dang Hot

Jamie Bennet wished that winter would come sooner. Not only was he wanting to see Jack Frost and the Guardians again, but he had a major problem.

The eleven-year-old was just too hot.

"Snow cones! Get your snow cones!"

Well it wasn't Jack, but the snow cone man was a welcome site for the dripping, perspiring boy.

Speaking of Jack Frost, after Jamie got his snow cone, he decided to visit Jack's lake, since the winter spirit always made a habit of freezing it over even in the dead heat of summer. Even if it wasn't frozen, it was a heck of a lot cooler than anywhere in Burgess, he was sure of that!

He was surprised to find the Winter King spread out on the lake, on a very very thin and small piece of ice, panting and groaning in discomfort. Burns were already forming where sunlight had penetrated the winter spirit's skin.

"Jack!" he said, worry in his voice, "What are you doing here?! Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you should be on the other side of the world this time of year!"

The blue eyes opened with effort, and Jack looked at his first believer his eyes would not focus on Jamie. Instead they focused on the tasty, _cold_ red and yellow syruped ice that the boy had in his hand.

"Jamie...what...is that...Shave Ice?"

The boy looked at him confused, then it clicked. "Yeah. But we call it a snow cone. Why?"

Jack weakly got to his feet,

"Because that is the reason I came to Burgess in the middle of summer. I wanted a shave Ice...heard it was a thing.."

Jamie couldn't believe his ears

"Are you telling me...you came here, to Burgess...in the middle of a _heat wave_...and almost melted...for a snow cone?!"

"Yes."

Jamie facepalmed.

"For being 300 years old, Jack...you act more and more like Sophie every time we meet..."

**More drabbles are on the way! Stay tuned! Also, if any of you have suggestions, I'll be more than happy to think over them XD**


	4. The Pain of Summer

The Pain of Summer

"Wakey Wakey Frost!"

The first thing Jack noticed when he opened his eyes was that his staff was gone, and his legs were bound with burning rope that no matter how thick he frosted them, they melted the ice. The second thing he noticed was the leering face of the woman only known as Summer. Her red eyes danced as she kicked him hard, then stomped on his wrist, breaking it and causing him pain.

"You are mine Jackie-boy, and I am going to play with you for a long time before the sun has his way with you!"

She smiled and burned a handprint on the winter spirit's back, leg and neck, relishing the shreaks of agony that ripped from his throat. Bending down, she whispered in his ear "I have waited 200 years for this, Winter King. Now, writhe for me Jackie. WRITHE!"

Jack's screams echoed across the desert emptiness, his skin torched by the female spirit as she literally set him on fire.

ROTG

The Guardians were holding a meeting. They descided to hold one once a month. Every one of them knew that soon it would be twice a month, then whenever North felt like calling them together.

All arrived on schedule.

All but Jack Frost.

"Where is that bloody showpony?" Bunny snarled, tired of waiting for their youngest to arrive.

"I'm worried North." Tooth said, her voice shaking "Something doesn't feel right. It isn't like Jack to be an hour late for a meeting, let alone two hours. Not in the summertime."

"Mmmm. We could look for Jack on Globe. New invention I make for special occasions." North said, turning towards the large globe and searching for a blue dot. "Jack in...Sahara Desert."

Tooth gasped "Jack hates the desert. He won't go there. Jack _can't _ go to the desert! ANY Desert! We have to find him! We...we have to rescue Sweet Tooth from the heat it's the middle of SUMMER!"

Sandy nodded and made images of Jack, the sun, and a melted icicle.

"Sandy is right." North said solemly "Jack will get very sick in heat that strong. Maybe even fatally."

"Sick?! No mate...Jack could easily and literally melt. We have to go now. There's no question." He tapped his foot, and a tunnel opened up. "Take the sleigh, I'll handle any baddies on ground level when I get there."

ROTG

Bunny huffed as his ears rang with tormented screams as soon as his head was out of the hole. Following the racket, he soon found what he was looking for, and it made his blood boil. Not wanting to rush in without backup, the pooka was forced to watch as the redhaired, sandled sheila surrounded Jack with fire, then to Bunny's horror, she yanked the kid up by his hair and forced hot coals down his throat.

Bunny had enough. It was time to move in. Now.

He was beaten by a green and blue blur that slammed into the summery clad lady with the force of a small train.

Summer stood and faced the rest of the Guardians, her face furious. The fairy slammed into her again with a roar of motherly rage, and the men sat and watched while Summer and Tooth wrestled each other on the sand. Tooth was angry, and protective, and a force to be reconed with, and the summer spirit stood no chance, especially when Baby Tooth also flittered in and gave a jab or three for good measure. Summer shoved off the angry Fairy, and laughed scornfully, holding Jack's staff high above her head.

"Very well, you may take Frost. He is practically done for anyway. I don't really feel like fighting the lot of you." She turned a nasty, vengeful eye on the dying winter spirit now being cuddled by Tooth, and her eyes glinted. "However, I would like to give the king back his scepter."

Grinning in contentment and hatred, she snapped the staff over her knee. Jack gasped and shreaked, his throat raw and hoarse due to the coal and dry heat, and she smiled and snapped it again. Again the roar of pain from her hated rival and Jack curled in on himself, holding his stomach weakly. She snapped it again, but this time the Winter spirit just seizured, the shock and effect of his staff breaking having taken his consciousness. She would have done it again had Bunny not ended the torture by slamming her with his powerful back legs and sending her tumbling away.

Gathering the staff and their wounded and broken comrade, the Guardians headed for home.

Tooth held the boy close to her, and sobbed for him.

"My poor Sweet Tooth...hang in there, ok? We'll fix you up, don't give up Jack."

Jack looked drawn, his poor thin frame bloodied, burned, and barely alive. He was completely miserable and overheated, not to mention dehydrated. The Tooth Fairy swore that she would need an entire bag of quarters when she paid his tormenter a visit. For Tooth was planning on paying Summer a visit as soon as Jack was stable.

Until then, the Tooth Fairy was not going to leave his side. She would give quarters to any yeti who dared try to remove her.

**We aren't done yet! This is a two, maybe three part arc! Enjoy!**


	5. The Pain of Summer 2

At the Pole, the medical yetis worked desperately to fix up the Winter Spirit. Tooth was always nearby, her wings flickering nervously.

Jack was in bad shape, to put it mildly. The burns on his pale frame were angry and cruel; merely breathing on them caused him extreme pain, and forced him to curl in on himself. He had several bones that needed to be reset, and an IV was shoved into both his arms to rehydrate him. He was unconscious, except for the times a yeti accidently aggravated one of his burns. Then his eyes would fly open, revealing his pain, and a wail of agony ripped his raw throat to shreds.

Tooth was always there to comfort and sooth him when this happened, speaking softly and stroking his hair-the only part of him untouched by Summer's wrath, she noticed with a flare of fury-telling him it was going to be alright, that he was safe now.

"Go back to sleep Sweet Tooth." She smiled after one particular nasty episode. He looked back at her with swollen eyes, his mouth open to say something but she knew his throat wasn't up to it, so she shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

He looked frightened when she recommended he sleep some more, and she searched the room for Pitch's Nightmares. Seeing none, Tooth reassured the boy that nothing was going to disturb his rest, but Jack refused to slip back into the void of unconsciousness.

"Why not, Sweet Tooth?" she asked, stroking his silver locks reassuringly.

He didn't answer, but made it clear that he didn't want to go under by writhing and scratching at the bedsheets, moaning and wimpering.

"Please talk to me, Jack." Tooth pleaded "Why don't you want to go to sleep?"

He gathered what strength he had and fought through the intense pain throbbing in his throat to do as Tooth said, his poor voice crackled and wheezed as he forced words out of his tortured throat. "No...N...o..sl...p. No! Won' way uh..."

It took Tooth a few minutes to interpret what the winter spirit had said, but her eyes went wide then clouded with intense rage.

"NORTH!" she hollered "BUNNY! SANDY come NOW!"

The door burst open and the three stood ready for battle. Tooth calmed them down with a look, and then burst into tears. Bunny held her, and she reported sorrowfully, a hint of anger lacing her tone.

"Jack refuses to sleep. He's terrified that if he closes his eyes...he won't wake up again."

North hung his head "Was afraid of this happening."

Bunny nodded "Sheila, we've been talking. Frostbite's staff...it's more than a conduit. If it gets broken enough times...he will die. Summer was very close to killing him. I have a hunch that if I hadn't kicked her when I did...Jack would be dead right now. As it stands, he still has a chance...but if he sleeps too long, it'll be the end of 'im. He's that broken. Being exposed to the cruel heat a Summer, bein' beat up, and almost left to burn in the sun...then getting' his staff broke almost to the killing point...the kid is scared. That fear is an instinct, and he knows that sleepin' ain't the answer. Not anymore."

"But he NEEDS his rest!" Tooth protested "He's in more pain awake than he is when he's sleeping. He needs some rest!" As she spoke, she noticed the blue eyes clouded with terror as they tried desperately to stay open.

Bunny grimaced "If he shows any more terror, he'll draw out Pitch."

A scornful laugh was his only answer, and Tooth snarled at the Nightmare King, clearly not in the best of moods. "Too late for that Bunny. Pitch has been here for over twenty minutes. I didn't say anything because so far he hasn't done anything besides stand in the shadows."

"I came because his fear drew me, not because I chose to come!" Pitch sneered from his shadow. "I would prefer him not keeping me here actually, although to be honest I am enjoying the view."

Since the Nightmare King was not outright attacking them, and seemed as eager to leave as they were to get rid of him, the Guardians chose to ignore him and return their focus to Jack.

Pitch however marveled at the youngest Guardian's state of fear at the moment. It was powerful, but at the same time, instinctual. He pondered at this more. Jack Frost, as far as he knew, had many fears. Fire, Drowning, being cooped up, the usual fears surrounding isolation and freedom, and ironicly, a fear of being encased in ice...all were the top of the list for Frost. But to fear death? This was strange indeed. The boy had an annoying aversion to that fear, even when he was staring it in the face. "So why do you tremble at the possibility now, Frost?" he mumbled intrigued "Or is it not death itself you fear?"

He had little time to ponder this newest development, for Jack's whimpers soon were forced silent as a yeti sedated him. Pitch fed off the surge of terror the boy released before passing out, then the Nightmare King was rudely shoved out by the lack of the thing that kept him out of his hole.

Tooth wept softly and hugged the sleeping boy, her anger still growing. She stood up and Baby Tooth took her place, the tiny fairy snuggling in Jack's hair, and the Queen of the Tooth Fairies gave one last look at Jack before stepping out, where North, Bunny, and Sandy waited.

"I'm going to find her." She growled to them. Bunny smiled knowingly, and even North nodded his approval. Sandy put his fist in his hand and had a question mark above his head. Tooth shook her head but smiled at him

"Not this time Sandy. This is a lady's affair. You can have a chat after I and Summer conclude our business." She took one last look at the infirmary. Bunny put a paw on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Go on sheila. We'll take care of Frostbite."

She hugged him "Thank you Bunny."

"Give her a few for me, sheila!" he encouraged as Tooth flew off in search of Summer.


	6. Castle Talk

North was puzzled.

Acording to Jack's first believer, the Winter King had a castle. According to the boy, Jack slept at his lake.

But if Jamie had said Jack had a place to call home, why would he also say that the place Jack slept was his lake?

There was only one way to find out. He would ask Jack himself.

He found the Winter spirit with the reindeer, getting along quite well actually with Burter, the head stag who usually had a nasty temper. Upon seeing North, the spirit smiled and got up from where he had been cuddled on the large creature. Burter grunted and butted him gently, as if chastising the boy for leaving, and Jack scratched between his antlers before leaving with North.

":What's up?" he wanted to know, twirling his staff playfully.

The big man folded his arms and said simply

"If you have castle, why sleep in a tree?"

Jack halted "Say again..."

"I say, If you have a castle, Why do you insist on sleeping in tree?"

Jack was bewildered, and suddenly defensive "Who told you about the Winter Palace?" he asked, voice suddenly growling and dark.

"Was Jamie."

Jack's mood lightened instantly, and he threw back his head and laughed.

"Jamie knows I had a castle because I told him about it in a story, North."

The man's eyebrow raised, "Past tense Jack?"

"Yes. I HAD a castle. I don't even know if it's still there. It was created 200 years ago, during my own personal Dark Age. Because of that, I sleep in my tree. IF the Winter Palace still stands, I'd rather not sleep in it. Too many memories."

North now understood why Jack never mentioned his castle to the Guardians, and why he still slept at his lake during winter. However, the man was then struck with a very particular idea, and voiced it immediately.

"Why not build _new_ castle...one that does not haunt you?"

Jack smiled fondly. "Well I thought about it, but really...could you picture me being confined to a structure with walls? No, I think I'll stick to my lake and in the summer, here."

"Here has walls." North pointed out.

"This is true. But here is a home away from home. A castle is lonely, and believe me, I have had plenty of time to be lonely. No North, I think I'll stick to being as free as I can be, with as little confines as possible. It's just...better you know?"

North smiled fondly, but noticed with amusement that Jack looked a bit wistful. Perhaps, he thought, the child in the boy really did miss his castle, and would consider making a new one sometime in the future, just because. He chuckled at the thought, then laughed as a reindeer scooped the winter king up and carried him back to the stables, Jack laughing as he clutched the creature to stay on.

"Is it really, Jack?" North murmured, still laughing.


	7. Protector

Jamie Bennet hated school.

It wasn't the teachers or the cafeteria or the fact that the workload was ridiculous. It wasn't any of those things that he hated.

"Hey Bennet!"

It was the bullies.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, freak!"

Specifically the bully by the name of Henderson, who at the moment was determining that now was a good time to torment him.

"This loser still believes in the Tooth Fairy! Eleven years old and believes in a dinky pixie!"

The redhead shoved Jamie to the ground, then kicked him hard. The eleven year old snorted. He knew the truth. No matter what this lame brain said or did to him, he would still believe. After all, he helped save the world!

Unfortunately, this was a bad day for Jamie. The bully was also a 15 year old and had a posse of others, and since it was after hours the teachers were not around. Jamie was surrounded, and he ducked his head as the bullies began hitting, pushing, and laughing at him.

What the child didn't know, was that a certain Guardian of Fun was patrolling the area, dusting here and there, making windows creep with his intricate designs, and spreading his season with happy mirth. As he approached the school, hoping to catch a glimps of the first child to see him, he saw the group, circling like sharks. Jack Frost had enough experience in his 300+ years of existing to know what a gang of bullies looked like, and swooped down to see who the unfortunate victim was this time.

His attitude went from mildly curious to very dark and full of rage very quickly.

Jamie was slightly annoyed and slightly, very slightly frightened. The hits were harder, the shoves meant to cause him pain, and he swore that one of the older boys was going to help his chances of running into the Tooth Fairy again when he hit him in the mouth. Henderson suddenly stopped the others, and grabbed Jamie by the collar. As he was lifted into the air, the boy swore that the temperature dropped ten degrees, and the wind grew more powerful.

"Alright Bennet, you want some help summoning the freaky pixie?"

Jamie cringed as the fist came at him, prepairing himself for a blow that would provide a few more teeth to give to Tooth.

Nothing happened.

The boy opened his eyes to find that the bully had literally been frozen in place, a look of confusion on his face. The eleven-year-old grinned, for he knew what this meant.

"Thanks Jack!"

The winter spirit gently tugged the boy free from the frozen grip of the bully, and turned his attention to the others. Using a trick that Wind had taught him long before becoming a Guardian, the Winter King roared with the voice of a storm, speaking to them with the help of his elements. They might have not been able to hear his voice, but they definitely understood what he said.

"Leave Jamie ALONE!"

Whimpering like frightened curs, half the big kids ran away, while the other half foolishly tried to approach the Bennet boy. Jack shoved his first believer behind him and lashed out with a powerful flurry, knocking them back. They descided it was safer to back up, and the wind and snow calmed down. They tried again, and the elements pushed them back. Jamie grinned and stepped towards them, Jack of course keeping them back.

"I may be a freak." The eleven year old said with courage and sneered at the remaining bullies "But I have the King of Winter on my side, and he's kinda ticked off. You really don't wanna mess with him when he's ticked off.."

The boys agreed hurriedly, and ran away. Jack calmed the elements, and dropped down to Jamie's eye level, gathering him in a hug, wich he was eager to return. "Thanks Jack!" the boy said. Jack smiled and knelt so Jamie could climb on his back.

"Come on Jamie, I'll take you home."

Needless to say, Jamie's school days became infinitly more tolerable.


	8. The Pain of Summer 3

Tooth returned to the Pole with a very cowed and sniveling Summer in tow, her rage not having calmed down any since taking out her motherly vengeance on the Summer Spirit.

North growled at the heated femail, and folded his arms "You are on Naughty List indefinitely for what you've done. Jack is Guardian now, you had no right to torment him, least of all in off-season."

Summer spat at him, "Oh please North! The only reason you defended Jackie-boy was because out of all of you, he and Sanderson are the most powerful! You ignored him for 300 years, now that he's one of you, _now_ you care suddenly about whether he lives or dies!"

Bunny sneered at her, "Even if he wasn't one of us, you had no right to do that ta him."

Tooth growled at the other lady, and reported "She has something to tell us. Something about Jack."

Summer huffed and said with a hint of haughtiness "You don't know about his staff do you? About how if it gets broken more than twice and he repairs it, how certain instincts and tendencies thought long gone would resurface, changing him from the funloving prankster to the cold, frozen hearted Winter King."

The room fell silent. Though they never admitted it to his face, they all remembered Jack's 'Dark Age'. It hadn't been pretty.

"Jack would become Winter King again?"

Summer sneered at him "You got it. After this happens, you will beg for him to die!"

Bunny smacked her to the ground "Shut it you drongo! Jack would never be that again. Not when he's got somethin' ta fill that hole he had in the Dark Age. It's true we don't know the details, heck North didn't even know about Frostbite's Winter Palace until recently, but we do know, through his own admission, how he felt during that time, and that he never has to feel iot again."

Summer snarled "Fine! But mark me, if he repairs that staff, you will all regret it."

Sandy suddenly 'piped up' showing a picture of Jack, then a snowflake, a crown, then a clock with the infinity symbol on it. Tooth and Bunny looked hopeful and smug at Summer.

"Sandy is right. Jack has always been the King of Winter. Fixing his staff can't turn him into something he already is." Tooth said.

Summer laughed at her, the sound scornful.

"You idiot. King of Winter is different than Winter King. Do you know why I almost killed him? I have been waiting 200 years to get my revenge on the Winter King, for banishing me. For taking my sister Autumn away from me! He may have the nickname Winter King but if the humans only knew what title they were implying...they would scorn him just as venomously as I do."

Tooth couldn't hear anymore. She simply knocked Summer unconscious.

There was a crash from the infirmary, and the four Guardians rushed to see what the ruckus was this time. What they saw filled them with joy and sorrow all at once.

Jack was awake, but he was panicking so hard, reaching for the broken pieces of his staff and ripping out his IVs, Baby Tooth trying to calm him down to no avail. The boy was beyond tired, and his ice-blues danced with high fever.

"Easy mate!" Bunny said, tackling the youth "Easy oi! Easy mate I know it hurts but you gotta lay down! Easy ya brumby!"

Bunny was pained as he was forced to restrain the winter spirit, because Jack had exposed burns that the pooka knew he aggravated by wrapping his arms around the boy. Jack struggled more, now in panicked agony, breaking Bunny's heart with his tortured cries.

Sandy quickly fixed the problem by nailing Jack with a ball of dreamsand, and the boy fell to the floor, a snowball fight in gold above his head.

North set the pieces of Jack's staff on the bed where Tooth was laying him, a look of determination on his face. The others looked to him for an explination, and he simply said

"Jack needs to repair staff. Was the cause of panic I think."

The others nodded, pushing what Summer said out of their minds. Jack needed to be whole again, and he couldn't be fixed if his staff stayed in pieces. They solemnly decided that if their Guardian of Fun closed himself away behind his Dark Age persona, that they would help him through it.

No matter the cost.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really does keep me going. If any of you have any suggestions on new drabbles, PM me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Until then, enjoy the randomness before this arc comes to a close!**


	9. Rage

Mean Seasons 9 Rage

The Guardians were holding a meeting. That was nothing new. What was odd however, is that they held this particular meeting without their newest member. North called a meeting without him every month or so for one reason: because it was like a parent/teacher conference. They were there not to discuss Pitch or any major threat to the children, but to discuss Jack Frost.

The topic of this particular meeting was Rage. Specificly the rare occurrences when they had seen the winter spirit truly angry.

"No, not just angry, mates. Completely furious." Bunny clarifeied as the topic was started. "Frostbite does get angry way more easily than any o' ya think. It's when he is downright furious that he is scary."

Tooth nodded. "Jack's wrath is dangerous because of what he is. Being in command of the elements themselves can produce frighteningly devastating results if he doesn't keep his temper in check."

North smiled "Ah but he _does_ keep temper in check! Never once have I seen him go too far, even when he _is_ full of rage."

Bunny snorted "Then you haven't been paying attention, mate."

They all looked to him for an explanation, and he smiled fondly at the memory.

"I was outside my warren, picking up a few leftover googies, when the groundhog descided ta jump me..."

"_Mornin' Aster." _

"_What do you want, Groundhog?" Bunny was less than pleased to see the critter, now more than ever because he wasn't in the best of moods._

"_I just wanted ta drop by fer a wee chat is all." Aster was slammed into the ground "Missing some eggs are ye?"_

"_What's it to you, you drongo? Get off!"_

"_Just expressin' me gratitude. Them googies were mighty good eating."_

_Bunny was both furious and saddened. Yes his eggs were meant for eating, but by children and children only! _

"_Now to repay ye fer the meal, I thought I would have a bit o' fun, see?"_

"He beat you up?" Tooth asked, her voice cracking "Oh Bunny..."

"Beat me and left me with the shells of the googies he ate. I lay there for a long time, not wanting to move, not carin' ta pick myself up. Then I felt a chill down my back, and there was Frostbite..."

"_Bunny! Bunny answer me! What happened?!" The concern in the boy's voice was comforting, and Bunny lifted his head._

"_Frostbite? Didn't know ya cared about me that much, kid. Nothin' much happened...just got groundhog trouble. Nothin' ya need ta worry about."_

_The response he was hoping for was a grin, a help to his feet, and the kid telling him to suck it up and get to the Pole to mend his wounds._

_That was not the reaction he got._

"_Where is the Groundhog now?"_

"His voice had changed. It was like...like the wind itself had spoken to me. I'd never heard it fer myself. Always heard that he could do it from other spirits, but that was the first time I had ever experienced it. Anyway, I told him what I knew of the Groundhog's whereabouts and he left. When he returned, he brought Groundhog with 'im."

_The rodent grunted as Jack shoved him towards Bunny. _

"_Apologize." The voice of Winter snarled._

_The Groundhog sneered and spat at the pooka "Sorry."_

_The wind rose, the snow whipped, and the eyes of Jack Frost turned bright blue in anger. _

"_Like you mean it!" he thundered, speaking with the voice of a blizzard that dared the Groundhog to disobey his simple order._

_The groundhog was silent. The winter spirit growled low, and his anger turned to fury as he threw the creature with a blast of wind into a tree, then froze his feet to the bark._

"_Listen and listen good, Groundhog." The storm raged, "You harm Bunny, you pay the price. The least you could do is make it right and if you so much as mock the moment..." the ice crept further up Groundhog, freezing his torso. "Do you understand me?!"_

_The rodent trembled and nodded fervently. He was released, and shoved in front of Bunny again. _

"_S...S...Sorry Bunnymund. I won't mess with your googies again I swear! Or...or you neither!"_

_Jack's storm calmed itself, and he threw the Groundhog away, standing in front of Bunny with the air of a...well a guardian. A protector...a force to be reconed with. And as Bunny looked at the boy, he saw Jack, as the Groundhog saw him, for what he was. A force of Nature herself._

"Needless to say, the Groundhog never came after me again. If we did cross paths, he looked over his shoulder and didn't make eye contact. But to see our Guardian of Fun that full of rage, was a sight I hope never to see again. Not that close anyway."

The rest of the group were in silent agreement, but they were also silently smiling.

"He did it for you." Tooth said grinning. "Jack raged for _you,_ Bunny. He cares more for us than he should. We ignored him, we scorned him, some of us even made him miserable, for 300 years. We don't deserve to be witnesses to his rage, we deserve to be the objects of it. Yet.." She smiled fondly at her own memory "He continues to defend us with his fury."

Bunny and North raised eyebrows.

"You got a story Sheila?" the Easter Bunny asked surprised.

"Not about me per say, but I did witness Jack's rage concerning Baby Tooth. See a month after we fought Pitch, I came home to a wintery mess in the Palace..."

"_Jack Frost! I know you're here Sweet Tooth! Why did you...oh no..."_

_All of her fairies were iced over. All but Baby Tooth, who was ragged, crying, and in the cold but comforting embrace of Jack Frost, who was huddled curled up in a corner, trying to comfort the tiny fairy, while sending another icy blast around the palace._

"_It's ok Baby Tooth. I won't let them hurt you again. Shhhhhhhh Shhhhhhhhh. It's alright, It'll be ok. I promise."_

_Tooth was about to chew him out, for she knew that he knew what would happen if her fairies were not on time for their duties, when she noticed something odd about the little creatures that were scattered around._

"They weren't my fairies. They were Summer Fey, fairies that aided in the bringing of summer. My fairies don't often get along with them, we usually don't even interact with them but obviously they decided to attack the palace and poor Baby Tooth was the nearest one so they ganged up on her."

Bunny smirked "That little ankle biter a yours is Jack's favorite. No wonder he went nuts."

Tooth giggled,

"Yes, and though the first wave had been dealt with, the second was when I saw Jack really lose it."

_There was a buzzing noise, and Tooth turned towards the sound. Her eyes widened as she saw the swarm of fey attack the palace, and Jack. But their true target, she realized with horror, was the injured Baby Tooth. She tried to swat as many away as she could, but they increased their number and she was forced to withdraw. Suddenly, Jack sprang up and dove into the mass of red and gold, curling tightly around Baby Tooth, while the fey attacked him mercilessly._

"The Summer Fey, like Summer herself, are hot like the sun. The mass amount of fey on Jack was a lot more heat than he could handle. But he didn't let any one of them get Baby Tooth. He just curled tighter. That was when it happened..."

_Suddenly, the wind began to blow. Flurries of snow gathered around the curled winter spirit, and a dull blue light began to cover the boy as he drew into himself even tighter, his arms across his chest, head bowed, eyes glowing the same icy blue as the streams of light radiating from his body._

_With a thundering, earsplitting roar, the winter spirit released a massive wave of winter fury, throwing every fairy, including Tooth, in all directions, the wind and blizzard picking up power and speed as he stood, eyes still glowing and hair whipping around in the onslaught of his...no...in WINTER's fury. For that is what Jack Frost was truly in that moment. No longer was he the Guardian of Fun and the trickster of joy. Nope, as Tooth looked at him she knew that Jack was truly..._

_Winter itself._

_And Winter was ticked off._

"_Any other fey who wishes to pick on one so small, who has done nothing to them, they can come and meet an icy fate. I hate those who prey on the weak. Leave now, before this palace becomes your cold, frigid tomb."_

"Like you said before Bunny, it was as if the storm itself was talking. It didn't even sound like the Jack we know. It was dark and cold, and a bit frightening."

Tooth smiled "But he made his point. None of my fairies have gotten harassed since."

North laughed deeply, then thumped Sandy on the back

"Yes! Yes! Man in Moon picked Jack to be Guardian for reason! You see, it is in his very nature to protect, to guard those who he holds dear. That is why I think his fury only rises when his loved ones are threatened, are hurt or humiliated. This proves Manny's point. Tell me, have any of you seen Jack release the power of winter for his own sake?"

The others shook their heads, and North grinned "Is my point. Anger is a hiding place for Jack's heart, but rage, true rage, is his greatest weapon of defense. Agreed?"

The three nodded, happy to have riddled out another of their newest addition to the family's traits.

"Now, who wants cookies?"


	10. I Know what it Feels Like

The Boogieman sulked in his hole. It had now been a year and three months since that night, the night the Guardians defeated him and left him to be dragged into his lair by his own Nightmares. He had not nearly the strength he used to have, and watched bitterly as light after light appeared on the globe in front of him.

Suddenly, he heard faintly, someone calling his name. It was not a welcome voice, nor did it make him the least bit happy. Reluctantly, since he knew the voice would not leave until he had answered, the Nightmare King went topside to greet his guest with a growl and a huff.

"Jack Frost. Come to gloat have you? Hmm? Come to see my misery and laugh at my pathetic state? Well go on then, not that I expected any more from you."

The Guardian of Fun perched on his staff and shook his head as he hopped down, leaning on a tree with the crook under his arm

"I didn't come to gloat, Pitch. I came to talk."

Curious, the Nightmare King hid it well with a mask of impatience. "So talk!"

"I know what you want most." The boy said. "I know because you told me that day, the day we fought you. I know because for 300 years I wanted the same thing. I can help you get it. So, why don't we make a deal, just you and me. If I can fulfill your greatest wish, you leave the children alone except to do your job. You also leave the Guardians alone. Forever."

"Intriguing. And if you fail?"

Jack took a deep breath. "If I fail to get you what you've craved since the Dark Ages ended...then I will let you feed off my fear forever. And..." he looked the man in the eyes "I will take the brunt of your wrath you hold against the Guardians."

Pitch was taken aback. But snickered darkly

"You make a good offer, boy. A dangerous gamble, but a good offer."

He held out his hand "You have yourself a deal. What of the others? When you lose what are you planning on telling them about their plan to reform me?"

Jack smiled at him and shook his hand. "No one else knows about this. I came to you by myself."

Pitch found himself surprised for the second time that day. Jack Frost had sought him out on his own, without backup? What if Pitch, weak as he was, had come out in attack mode and injured him?

"You came here...on your own...to talk to me without telling the others? Why?" he didn't make an effort to disguise the honest bewilderment in his voice.

Jack looked at him with a sparkle of understanding in his eyes.

"Because I know what it's like to be invisible. I know what it feels like to be passed through by everyone that comes in contact with me. I know what it is...to not be believed in. You meant it as a ploy when you told me how we were so much alike but now I'm telling you that it struck home. I know your pain, and I'm willing to put myself on the line to get you freed from that feeling...that fate."

He turned to go, a smile gracing his lips.

"Watch the lights on your globe Pitch. Watch them carefully. Watch them and know that I'm not just blowing steam. You WILL be believed in again. I'm betting my freedom on it."


	11. In His Element

Mean Seasons 11 In His Element

Sandy loved running into the winter spirit when he was on his rounds. Even before Jack became a Guardian, the Sandman enjoyed the boy's frolicking and carefree ways that usually took place after dark when it was only him, the moon, and the Wind, and the thousands of tundra flakes he ran through and flew around..

As he looked at Jack Frost now, the little man couldn't help but smile. The boy was creating frost on the forest foliage, coating the bark with intricate designs that gave the woods an unearthly look, as if they were made of handspun glass. Sandy nodded at the phrase. To anyone else, it was just ice, but to Jack, each and every design was his greatest work of art.

Once he was done with the trees, Jack danced with Wind for a good seven minutes, twirling and laughing, his staff lighting up now and again to summon a light dusting of snow or sleet that merged with him and made his giggles more joyful and playful. Flying, the spirit danced next in the clouds, causing a light snow to fall. Sandy noticed that the boy was oblivious to anything and everything except his fun. He was free, unbound by rules and restrictions and even free from prying eyes.

A light chuckle came from the spirit, and the dance, the flight, increased as did the sound of pure joy erupting from his throat. Sandy grinned and sent his sand wisps to dance with the snow ribbons, creating a breathtaking backdrop for the flittering, frolicking youth. Jack again seemed taken in by his mirth, and continued to race the clouds and the wisps through the air, turning and rolling, completely free.

Sandy loved seeing Jack like this, never had the boy embodied his center more than when he was in his element, and the Sandman would severely hurt anything and anyone who wanted to take him away from that freedom.


	12. The Pain of Summer 4

Jack woke to a yeti staring down at him. He yelped and grabbed for his staff, only to remember, painfully, that it was broken. He wasted no time beginning to put it together again. He needed his staff in order to fully heal, and he felt broken without it, so he sucked back the nausea and got to work.

ROTG

Tooth rushed into the workshop, her wings beating furiously as she joined the others as they waited for Jack to finish repairing his staff. Bunny shuddered as a cold breeze leaked out of the winter spirit's recovery room.

"You know, I've been thinking about what Summer said and...what if she's right?"

"Don't be silly Bunny. Jack focuses power into staff to fix it. That is why cold comes out of room. You'll see. Jack is fine after he fixes staff." North said reassuringly.

A half hour later, the yeti in charge of Jack's recovery gave the others the ok to come back into the room. Taking deep breaths, the four Guardians stepped into the room, all of their eyes focused on their youngest member, who was sitting up in bed with his staff resting across his legs. His eyes were closed, and they all held their breath again as he slowly opened them.

"Oh Sweet Tooth..."

"No...come on mate you can fight this...Frostbite can you hear me? Fight it!"

"No vay...it cannot be..."

The eyes that stared back at them were glacier filled, dead, and pitiless. He shook his head, and for ten painfully long moments, the others were sure they had lost him to his Dark Age persona.

Just as suddenly as it came, however, the glint left, the boy closed his eyes and when they reopened, their normal ice-blue tint sent the Guardians into relieved sighs.

Jack was back.

Tooth threw her arms around him, minding his still-sensitive burns "Oh Sweet Tooth!" she sobbed happily "I knew you'd be alright!"

Jack was puzzled. Sure he had been out for a longer time than he estimated, but surely they knew he would survive right? The heart was not lost on him though, and he smiled warmly at each of his new family, touched that they cared so much about him.

"Good to be back." he said, then covered his mouth in horror. Bunny shared his look, and Tooth looked like she was going to cry and run to find and beat Summer again. He tried again "Hey kangaroo, mind if I-" he stopped. It was pointless.

Jack Frost was half mute.

**On to part 2, Silent Winter arc! Yay!**

**BTW I have a bit of a dilemma...**

**I want to do a Jelsa arc...but I don't know how it would work. That's where you guys come in. Suggestions would be most excellent!**


	13. I Know what it Feels Like 2

Jack flew to a nearby town, the sister town of Burgess, and lightly touched down on a windowsill. He was going to make good on his promise to Pitch, even if it took him all night for the rest of his life. No one should be unseen. No one should ever have to walk around invisible, unbelieved in...

Unloved.

Surely, there had to be a way to get Pitch some believers. He had done it for Bunny, he could do it for the Boogeyman as well. How hard could it be really?

Taking a deep breath, the winter spirit frosted the glass on the sill, and got to work.

ROTG

Pitch Black paced his lair, looking at the globe with all its lights. He had neglected to ask Frost how in darkness he was supposed to differentiate his believers from the rest of the appearing lights on the globe. If he couldn't then he had no way of proving or disproving Frost's word for their bet. As much as he wanted to have that brat locked in a cage so he could feed off his fear and eventually his life, the Boogeyman desperately wanted Frost to succeed. He was tired of hiding under beds and being unseen, unheard...nonexistant to the children of the world.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing. He felt different. Stronger somehow, more...solid. He stole a glance at the globe, his eyes wide as he gazed at the blue light eminating from a small town near Burgess. It was Frost, but why was he signaling? Curious, the Boogeyman traveled by shadow to where the brat was, and was instantly pulled into a child's room.

The little boy inside shreaked, and while Pitch was glad to feed off some fear, he was astounded to see that the child...looked not beyond him, not through him...But _right at him_.

"Are you...the Boogeyman?" the child asked in a tight, nervous voice.

_He said my name! _The man stepped back, not wanting to believe that it was true. But at the same time hoping desperately that he hadn't been mistaken. He nodded slowly.

The boy trembled, "I knew you'd come, mister Boogeyman. I've been waiting for you to give me a good scare."

Pitch had no words to describe his happiness. This child had said his name..._twice_...and was now asking to be frightened out of his mind.

"Then my boy, I will not disappoint you."

The room became dark, and to the Nightmare King's delight and confusion, it became cold as well. He looked around, and spotted Jack just as the winter spirit ran a finger down the boy's back, making him shudder at the 'chill running down his spine'. _Frost...helping me scare children?_ He thought in amusement and wonder _This is too good!_

After the scare was complete, the Boogeyman turned to leave. The shaking little boy reached toward him, and Pitch Black felt, for the first time since the Dark Ages, the touch of a child. It floored him. Unsure how to respond, the Nightmare King simply stood there. The little boy looked up at him and asked "Can you come back tomorrow and scare me again?"

Pitch was again unsure how to respond, so he simply said

"I am rather busy-"

Jack cleared his throat in warning, shaking his head.

"-But I will make time for you to have nightmares."

The boy's eyes shone with both terror and delight, and he climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly.

Jack took the Nightmare King out to the sill, and folded his arms, a smirk of accomplishment on his face.

"Well?"

Annoyed because he didn't quite get time to digest what had happened, the Boogeyman growled "Well what?!"

"Pitch, this is HUGE! You have your first believer! Don't you know what this means?"

"Yes I have ONE child who believes and fears me. ONE! "

Jack laughed "Yes ONE! That one will turn into two, then three then eight.." He was overly happy now "Don't you understand? This is only the beginning!"

"This could still go downhill, Frost. I doubt that one child will turn into a thousand very quickly. They will write me off as a bad dream, or some other such nonsense, then I will be back at square one."

"Pitch...he SAW you." Jack said softly, putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

Pitch let his toughness fall as he remembered that simple fact. After hiding under beds and being written off as a myth...someone had finally _seen _ him.

"He said yor name." Jack pushed gently.

Sighing heavily, Pitch Black aloud himself a real, genuine smile.

"Alright Frost." He said "I will give it three weeks. If you lose at the end, you are mine."

""As long as you give it time, Pitch." The winter spirit smiled "As long as you give it time."


	14. Someday My Princess will Come

The Guardians were holding another meeting, and all was going well. Jack Frost even showed up on time for once. But there was something up with him. During the talk about the Winter Solstice, a topic that Jack should have been incredibly interested and excited about, the boy seemed distracted and wistfull, and only replied with "Oh, that's this month?"

Top that with the fact that he hurridly went through the report on how he would be spreading snow everywhere, and the Guardians felt it was only a half-hearted report at best, and they began worrying about their winter spirit.

All, that is, except Tooth.

She looked at Jack, who seemed oblivious to the fact that the meeting was over, and smiled. The winter spirit was gazing out the Pole's window, humming a wintery tune to himself and smiling. Ever so subtly, he frosted the glass into a figure of incredible beauty. Long was the dress and hair, and flowing were the trails of ice from the figure's delicate fingers, the strips took on lives of their own, and Jack's eyes sparkled with imagination and longing. He sighed wistfully and sat gazing at the image, making it dance across the sill.

Tooth was pulled away by North, and gathered in a huddle with the other Guardians. They talked in hushed voices, but Tooth had a feeling even if they had been yelling, Jack would remain oblivious to them.

"What is up with the Showpony?" Bunny asked in a hushed whisper, "I've seen him distracted before but this is ridiculous! He barely even registered the Solstice, even!"

"That was disturbing." North agreed "Jack is usually talking the ears off about the Solstice, but today was like he didn't care. Is very frightening."

Sandy made several figures, _Maybe he is sick._

Tooth giggled, causing the others to glare at her.

"Will you boys relax? Jack isn't sick!"

North looked puzzled, "What is problem then?"

"There is no problem!" She had a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Jack's in LOVE!"

Stunned silence followed her outburst. Bunny's mouth hung open. North was bewildered, and Sandy had five exclamation points over his head.

Bunny was the first to snap out of the stupor laid upon them

"Frostbite...found a gal? He fell under the spell of a sheila?"

"Not just any girl from the look of it." Tooth pondered, "According to his sculpture he is oogling at right now...this one can control ice."

Bunny twitched nervously "Well what do we do?"

Again Tooth giggled gleefully "Do? We _do_ nothing! I suppose we follow him next time he disappears, and find ut who his prospecting princess is that's already got him wrapped around her finger, head over heels in love!"

"That could work." Jack said from his window, suprising them all "Except she's not a princess."

They looked to him confused, and a bit bashful that he had overheard them talking about him, but he didn't seem to care. He smiled , a knowing look upwards towards the shining moon a look of pure ecstasy on his face as the image of a pale girl with flowing blond hair, who commanded the ice to do what she pleased flickered before his eyes.

"She's a _Queen._"

**Yes, for those that are wondering, this means that the Jelsa arc I spoke of will be forthcoming!**


	15. No Help from Me

Mean Seasons 15 No Help from Me

Spring and Summer snarled as they watched Jack play with the children of Burgess in the frigid evening after dinner. The green maiden clenched her teeth and turned to her sister, electric green eyes snapping with disdain.

"We have to get rid of him. I don't know how, but we have got to make him pay for what he's done."

Summer nodded, then her eyes went wide as an evil smile crept up her face.

"Come with me sister. I believe I have found the answer to our problem."

ROTG

"So, you wish to be rid of Jack Frost, ladies?"

"Yes, mighty Nightmare King. We understand you have your own grudge against this pest." Spring said, bowing slightly.

"Indeed I do. What are your conniving minds thinking this time? You cannot seriously hope to take him on by force. He is a Guardian, and they have taken to looking out for him of late."

"We noticed." Summer growled, fingering a bruise left from the Tooth Fairy. "No, what we want is to break him."

Pitch raised his eyebrows

"How do I fit in to this scheme? Surely you know that I can only intensify and revive fear. I do not implant it."

"Of course not. Is it not your job to know what someone's fears are, Pitch Black?"

"Yes. But that does not mean the information is free." He snapped, "Besides, I would not tell you even if you could pay the price for such knowledge." He stood next to his globe and looked fondly at the three dark purple dots in the town neighboring Burgess.

Summer was puzzled "Why not? Think about it, Pitch. With Jack broken, you could...remake him. You could enslave him, he'd help you destroy the Guardians...the possibilities are endless!"

Pitch threw her against the wall, his eyes intensifying

"I DON'T WANT HIM BROKEN! At least not yet. As tempting as it is, ladies, I need Frost to stay intact. Try to break him if you will, but mark my words, you will get no help from me."

He retreated into the shadows a threat in his voice

"And ladies...should you succeed...you will find that the Guardians are the least of your worries. In fact, you may find that fear is your new best friend..."

The two season siblings made a hasty exit, desciding that their revenge was worth waiting for...perhapse for longer than they would like to admit.

They also decided to never entewr the Nightmare King's abode unannounced.

Ever. Again.


	16. Adopted

Mean Seasons 16 Adopted

North smiled broadly as Phil led the reindeer doe into the birthing stall. The doe was calm and sure of herself, and everything went as nature intended. Excpt that once the awesome and adorable event happened, there was one problem.

The doe refused to nurse the fawn.

North couldn't understand this dilemma. Yes, the snow white little bundle of fur and legs was scrawny, much smaller than the average future sled pullers, and his color alone was odd and unusual, but there should have been no issues with him being able to nurse. The mother pushed him away when he tried, and even kicked the fawn twice.

The bringer of Wonder was still milling over his problem when Jack arrived to see the new fawns. The winter spirit loved to see the new arrivals, and today he was extra excited because he had been told that one of the birthing does had twins.

After seeing the duo of strong young bucks, the winter spirit ran into North, who was looking very sad and carrying a wrapped up bundle. Fearing the worst, Jack stopped the big man, and tried to get a glimpse of the unfortunate casualty. To his suprize, the little fawn bleeted at him and opened its cloudy blue eyes.

":Awwwwwwe! North he's adorable! Why are you so sad? He's a little small but he's still healthy. I love the color too."

"Mother will not nurse him"

Jack's heart went in his throat. The reality of the situation was known to the Winter King. This particular young buck was too thin and frail to survive without being fed right away. Without the mother to care for him, he would eventually die. North's job in this regard was never easy, and every third fawning season, he always lost a few to this exact same problem.

The Guardian of Fun looked again at the white buck, and put a hand on North's shoulder.

"Wait. Wait North please!"

"What is it Jack? Mother will not nurse! You know what has to be done. Is a mercy."

" What if he didn't have to die? What if..._I _ nursed him?"

The man stopped.

"You want to nurse little reindeer? But Jack, you have winter to spread. Is the middle of season! You don't have time to take care of fawnling."

Jack looked with pleading eyes to his elder and North broke down. Smiling, he handed the bundle to the winter spirit, and said softly

"Very well. Come into workshop. I will get bottle."

The look of joy and greatfulness exploding out of the boy would keep a smile on North's face for months after.

Jack held the bundle, keeping his eyes locked on the clouded orbs that were full of curiosity and wonder, as well as a confusion that was too adorable for words.

"Well, Snowdrift, I guess I'm your Daddy now. Kinda cool huh?"

He got his answer in the form of a wet lick, that made him laugh joyously. He was almost sad when North came and ushered him into the workshop, giving him a bottle of warm milk.

"No worries." The man said gently at Jack's sudden panicked look. "Is special bottle that will not let you freeze milk inside."

The winter spirit sat down and began teasing the baby reindeer with the tip of the bottle, to see if he would willingly take the nipple. When Snowdrift greedily attacked the tip, and began sucking contentedly, Jack was lulled into a state of ease and protectiveness, as well as pure delight. The little being in his arms breathed with life, despite having almost met an unfair fate.

"Hungry little fellow aren't you?" he said with a soft chuckle.

Three hours later, North went to check on the two and found them both asleep. The big man couldn't hold back his smile as he gazed on the peaceful scene before him. Jack was on his back with the little reindeer curled up like a mound of snow on his chest, and they both had golden dreams of themselves frolicking in the snow floating above their heads.


	17. Silent Winter

_The heat sapped his strength, the vines strangled him, shutting off his breath. The laughter never stopped. He was alone. He was in pain, and he was so tired that he couldn't even lift his head. He opened his mouth to yell, to scream, to shout..._

All that came out was a pathetic sounding hiss.

_He heard voices..._

"He began making that strange hissing noise long before Pitch got here. Obviously he was having a doozie of a nightmare."

"My poor Sweet Tooth."

He felt Tooth's hands on his cheek, and shied away

"Tooth?" he rasped, his voice refusing to go above a hiss. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"You were tossin' and turnin' fer three days mate." Bunny explained.

"Oh." He coughed heavily, spitting out coal dust into the provided trash can. "But it didn't improve my talking any did it."

"Jack, no talk." North said gently "Is no use, we barely understand you anyway, but it's no good for throat to try making noise."

He sighed and asked Sandy to open the window so Wind could get in. He had a pretty good idea on how to communicate, since he lacked sand to do charades. If this didn't work he would try something else.

Wind gladly lent him the tool he needed, and when Jack Frost opened his mouth, the voice iof a storm was heard.

"Where is Summer?"

The rest of the Guardians actually cowered and cringed at his tone, and Jack realized with a certain degree of misery that his idea had backfired. After all, the Voice of the storm should only be used when he was either extremely angry, or commanding someone to do his bidding with the consequence of punishment if they failed. No, he could not speak this way. Not to his new family.

Reluctantly, he told Wind that the idea was void, and his old friend took back the tools and caressed his cheek, as if apologizing.

Thus Jack began his other idea on how to communicate with the others. Taking a deep breath, he created some powder and caused it to morph and shift above his head. It was like Sandy's language, except he spelled everything out in white instead of pictures in gold. It would have to do.

"_How much damage did she do? Besides torching my poor throat with her hand and coal, I mean."_

North shook his head

"Broke ribs, wrist, burned badly back, neck and shin. You should not be able to stand on right leg, and there is much inside of throat scarring."

Jack tried forming more words, but this exhausted him, and he lay back on the bed, gathering his strength

"_So tired" _he said at last, gripping his staff hard _"Maybe...I can sleep my silence away."_

"Maybe, Frostbite." Bunny said, "Maybe." Leaning forward so as to speak in Jack's ear, the pooka whispered "You may try using the wind again mate. Not the storms, just the wind."

Jack smiled weakly, and spelled out _"I'll think about it, Kangaroo."_

Then he was asleep, his tormented and exhausted body shutting down for some peace. The others watched over him, making sure no nightmares haunted his dreams.


	18. Invited

Jack tore through the Tooth Palace, trying to find the Tooth Fairy. It was an emergency, and he was desperate. He finaly found her in the Australian Tooth wing, and tackled her. Tooth shoved him off and scolded him immediately, until she took note of something the boy had clutched in his hand.

"Sweet Tooth...what is that?"

He shows the slip of paper to her with excitement, frosting the floor in his giddiness

"It's an invitation to Queen Elsa's palace for a royal ball in the kingdom of Arendelle!"

Tooth giggled softly. His excitement was threatening to freeze even himself over, his eyes sparking brightly. "Your...'snow queen' sent you an invitation? How?"

"With a reindeer if you can believe that! It literally ran me over!AHaaaaaaaa!"

Tooth laughed again "You mean you found the reindeer with the invitations and took one! Don't deny it Jack. I heard you tell Bunny that you have only seen each other once or twice, and only in passing. She barely knows you and you her. So don't tell me she sent one of her reindeer to search you out just to give you an invite to her ball."

"Alright you caught me redhanded. I need this though, Tooth! Just like a...a fairytail. We HAVE to meet at this event. I may not get another chance!" he twirled around, but then calmed himself "I need your help picking my wardrobe."

"Your...Sweet Tooth I didn't know you even had a wardrobe!" Tooth said suprized and flustered. Jack, sick with love and happy beyond his limit, could not stand , sit, or fly still as she sputtered her amazement at this news. "Since when did you wear anything besides your hoodie?"

"Well I _am _royalty you know. Mother makes us wear stuff wghen we meet for season meetings." He twirled his staff and continued, "I don't like wearing most of the things she gives me, so I usually pick and choose from what's there."

He hopped up his staff and perched "But that won't be good enough. Not for the Queen. I need your help, Tooth. Can you pick something for me?"

"Sure Sweet Tooth. Bring your clothes here and I'll see what I can do." Tooth said, secretly curious.

She was also secretly happy for Jack. He had finally found someone he was willing to fall for, and she was infinitely excited. After 300 years, someone had both caught his ayttention and swayed him, and Tooth couldn't think of anyone who deserved this kind of relationship more than Jack Frost.


	19. Two Believers

Jamie Bennet had many friends, and most of them believed in Jack Frost, and the other Guardians. However, today he was spending the day with his cousin Donnie in Burgess's sister town of Boise (no, not that Boise), and he was a little nervous, because Donnie was not a big fan of the Guardians, except for North.

No, Donnie was a very real believer not of Jack Frost...

But of Pitch Black.

Jamie was nervous. He liked Donnie, but his cousin wanted nothing more than to summon the Boogeyman, and Jamie didn't have the heart to tell him that he was not the man's favorite child in the world, and thus summoning him would not be the best idea.

Donnie insisted.

So that is where Jack's first believer found himself that night. On the floor in his sleeping bag, listening to his cousin tell him the story of when he first saw Pitch.

"I felt this chill down my spine, and there he was, he was tall and scary, but I wanted to be scared. I had waited an hour for him to show up, so when he finally showed himself, I was ready. But MAN he scared me good! There were shadows on the wall, then in my hair. The chills he gave me I still kinda feel...It was AWESOME!"

Awesome... Awesome was getting a face full of snow then returning it tenfold. Awesome was getting eggs in exchange for a tooth under a pillow. Awesome was kicking Pitch's nightmares butts for trying to scare Sophie. Being terrified out of his mind by Pitch Black did not factor into the word awesome. Not for Jamie.

ROTG

Outside, two shadows lurked. One was an actual shadow, and one was not, but they both lurked just the same.

"Uh oh." The not-quite-shadow groaned

The shadow hmphed and growled softly "What is your problem?"

"I can't go in there tonight!"

"Why the...why not?! You always help me with this one. We had a deal remember? If he loses faith so will the others!"

"I know but I can't...I just can't go inside this time. I can provide cold from outside you know."

"That isn't good enough and you realized it when I first appeared. I need your chill! Come on now it's my first believer!"

"That's part of the problem. It's mine too."

The shadow was silent then, as he looked in on the two children. Sure enough, the Bennet brat was staring wide-eyed at his own child, looking, the nightmare King sneered in satisfaction, nervous.

"This complicates things."

"Told you."

"Shut up, Frost."

Jack wimpered as Pitch suddenly gave a sneaky smile.

"Plan B then."

ROTG

"Where is he? He always comes about now." Donnie paced his room, "Any second now there will be a chill of death in the air...some monster shadow will grab our feet! Oh this is going to be so cool!"

"Maybe he's busy." Jamie hoped lamely.

An ear shattering scream, topped with the drop in temperature and Pitch's trademark cackle, threw the two boys into squeals of fright. One was delighted, the other not so much. Donnie looked around, and cheered as Pitch, in shadow, went a round on his walls.

"He CAME!"

Jamie shuddered and laughed nervously "Y...yeah. He definitely came. YEOW!"

Donnie looked at his cousin curiously, "What? Was it a shadow?"

"I don't know! It was wet and slimy and cold!"

"YEOW! Eeeew! It got me too! AUGH!" A shadowy talon ran up and down both boys' spines, Pitch laughing as he solidified.

"You get an extra treat tonight, since there are two of you. A double dose of fear, triple if you dare!"

The boys' shrieking reached new heights as cold, dead shadows surrounded them, reaching to embrace them with fingers of black. Jamie was used to cold, but this was tainted, eerie chills. A chilling finger of shadow went down his spine, and he shrieked, yelped, and buried himself in his sleeping bag.

Donnie was instantly attacked by invisible claws colder than ice, and they lifted him up and dropped him into one of the crawling shadows, which deposited him on the bed.

Pitch, delighted with the result of his plan, put on a shadow show that evoked the delighted but frightened cheers from his first believer. At the end of it, he looked to see the boy had fallen asleep twitching, a Nightmare galloping around his head, but a haunted and pleased smile on his sleeping face.

The Nightmare King looked from his believer to the Bennet boy, still buried in his sleeping bag. Grinning nastily, he moved in to deposit a Nightmare, when his knuckles were rapped by Jack's staff. He glared at the Winter Spirit, who simply shook his head and growled a very possessive "He's _mine!"_ and moved pointedly towards the window.

Sighing, Pitch followed, secretly deciding to pay the brat a visit later, perhaps when his own believer was nearby to watch him squirm.


	20. Broken Spirit

Mean Seasons 20 Broken Spirit

"I don't like this, Summer." Spring said as she helped her sister with the trap they had been laying in Jack's tree in Burgess. "What if Pitch finds out? He said he needed Frost unbroken. If we win, the boy will surely and inevitably break."

Summer snarled "I'm counting on it! Besides, Pitch is old news. No one is afraid of him anymore."

"What about the Guardians?"

Summer smiled wickedly.

"If everything goes according to plan, they will soon hate him as much as we do. I'm hoping that after he breaks his other instincts will kick in and lo, the Winter King shall rule again!"

ROTG

Jack frolicked by his lake for a while, then raced the wind until he grew tired. He visited Pitch and was pleased to see two more dark purple lights appear on the Boogeyman's globe. He then decided that it would be a good time to get a nap before going to see Jamie, and clambered into his tree to sleep for three hours.

When he woke up, he found that he was weak and more tired than he had been when he went down. Puzzled, the winter spirit called Wind, thinking that a short flight would help shake off the drowsiness. Wind picked him up...but he was yanked back down by his neck. Curiosity turned to panic as Jack felt a collar on his throat.

He had been chained to his tree like a dog to a post!

"What the?" the frustrated spirit tugged on the collar, then froze it, hoping to shatter the thing. When no delightful tinkling pops were heard, he looked around for the chain, but to his annoyance and growing fear, he found that the thing was invisible.

So someone wanted him to never leave his tree...Or they wanted to deprive him of his freedom. Or both.

Jack glared at the offending chain and collar, a look of contempt gracing his features.

"Well this sucks."

ROTG

Five days later, Jamie was worried. Jack hadn't shown up in days, and it was only a quarter into winter! So the child gathered the handful of his friends who could see Jack Frost and mounted a search party.

Jamie would have liked to say that he found the Guardian of Fun that fateful day. But he was looking elsewhere, and it was Cupcake who made the discovery.

"Jamie! Everyone come quickly!"

The others found her by Jack's Lake, pointing desperate fingers towards the winter spirit's sleeping tree, a look of horror and worry on her face. "I found him." She paused and added solemnly "What's left of him anyway."

Jamie ran to the lump on the ground under the tree, and his heart went up his throat. The winter spirit looked awful to put it mildly. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, and his heart barely registered a steady beating. Icicle drool tinged red was frozen to his mouth, and his fingers were torn up, as if he had been clawing at the bark of his tree. His skin was paler than Jamie had ever seen it, and his hair hung limply, some of it frozen with sweat.

As the boy shook him to hopefully wake him up, his eyes slowly opened, and all the children gasped in horror at what they saw.

"Oh Jack...what happened to you?" Jamie gasped, tears lacing his tone.

The eyes of Jack Frost were empty. There was no spark, no light, they weren't even the right color. Dull, cloud-grey orbs devoid of life stared at the boy, not fully registering that he was even there. As soon as he revealed the horrible truth, he went limp, seemingly not caring if the person holding him was an enemy, an ally, whether he was going to do him harm or not.

Jamie cried hard, clutching his friend, his 'older brother' and cursing the person who dared rob him of the spark he was always happy to share.

Jack Frost was completely broken.

"We...we have to get help!" Cupcake said hurridly

"Yeah!" Claude agreed, "But we can't contact the Guardians! We don't know how!"

Jamie was desperate. Jack needed help. He might even be dying. Nighttime was still far off, so Sandy wouldn't be in Burgess yet, and neither would Tooth. North and Bunny only came out on their holidays. That left only one other option, and it was a gamble. But time was running out for the winter spirit. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Everyone!" he said "Are you afraid for Jack?"

He received affirmative looks, and grimaced Raising his own fear, he instructed the others to do the same. Soon, there were copious amounts of fear coming from their area, and the boy hoped with his whole heart that his idea would work.

The shadows cumulated into the Boogeyman in due time, as the boy hoped, and he looked around, only to be greeted with frightened stares. The children were not afraid of him, but rather, they feared loss. He took one look at Jamie and knew that the reason he had been summoned had something to do with Jack Frost. Jamie cleared his throat, and Pitch looked down.

"I don't know what happened, but he needs help." The boy said desperately, "Look, I know you and the Guardians don't get along, but...Please Pitch take him to the pole! Please! You don't even have to go inside just-"

The Boogeyman held up a hand. Without a word, he picked up Jack and yanked him forcefully. The children heard and saw several branches break, and something snapped off and clinkered to the ground. The man then wrapped Jack in shadow, and left, his voice remaining to reassure the children.

"Although I relish them, your fears are unnecessary. Jack will be fine. Now go home, and pleasant nightmares!"


	21. Broken Spirit 2

North was surprised when Pitch Black came to the Pole, demanding to be let in on account that he had something the big man wanted. Wary as he was of the Nightmare King even though Pitch had been rather different for some odd reason of late, North saw desperation as a valid reason to admit the age long enemy.

The bringer of Wonder was even more surprised when Pitch deposited a limp, lifeless Jack Frost on the floor of the Globe Room. At the accusing glance, the Boogeyman sneered in disgust

"Don't glare at me, North. _I_ didn't do this to him. His believers found him like this after five days, as I understand it. Their fears told me as much anyway."

North took in the young winter spirit's appearance, and Pitch could feel the fear creep up the usually jolly Guardian.

Jack looked worse, his thin frame curled in on itself, his mouth gasping for breath, and small whimpers escaping his cracked lips from time to time. His eyes remained closed, and though he was Winter, he shivered.

The shivering made North give pause and look at Pitch.

"He trembles. Is it fear?" he asked, and the Boogeyman was surprised that the question held no accusing undertones to it.

"No." he answered. "No it isn't fear...it's weakness. Frost is beyond his limit." He knelt and ran his fingers over the collar still attached to the youth's neck. He frowned and reported to North.

"I was afraid of this, North. This collar did more to Frost than keep him tethered to his tree. Even now, it's doing its job."

"What is job Pitch? This device is foreign to me. I have seen inhibitor collars before, but they do not make the wearer weak."

Pitch looked at him and snorted bitterly, "That is because inhibitor collars don't suck the life out of whoever is wearing them!"

"You mean collar is..."

"It's _killing _ him, North!" Pitch spat "Not literally, but Frost's strength is being sucked out of him. His strength, his power, his will to survive...and by the look in his eyes...his very center, is being drained away."

"We must remove it immediately!" North roared, but Pitch stopped his hand before he could get a good grip on the offending device. At the man's scalding glare, the Boogeyman simply ran his hand over the edge of the black monstrosity. Little holes greeted sensitive fingertips, and North slowly drew his hand back. "Booby trap." He said softly.

Pitch nodded solemnly "Set to go off if an outside force tries to rip it open. It's set to spring if anything above freezing temperature tampers with it forcefully. That way Jack wouldn't decapitate himself when he doubtlessly and inevitably attempted to get rid of it. But if anyone else tried to free him..off with his head."

"But we need to get rid of device and SOON!" North insisted.

The Boogeyman smiled knowingly "Oh we will. See the trap only works if whatever is tampering with it is tangible."

Rolling up his sleeves, Pitch willed his hand to turn into a shadow, and inserted the makeshift claw into a small slit in the side of the device. North held his breath and waited. Pitch snarled softly and said in exasperation "I cannot concentrate with you hovering like that! One slipup, and Frost is done! Go summon the others or something."

North was loath to leave Jack alone like this, but the Boogeyman was right. The others needed to be informed of their youngest's plight.

ROTG

"Hold still Frost, unless you want to be headless!" Pitch snarled, but those present noticed there was less malice and more urgent pleading in the hiss.

It had been an hour since the rest of the Guardians had arrived at the Pole. Pitch was still working on getting the nasty collar off the winter sprite's neck, and Jack, having regained cosciousness, was weakly trying to get away. The dull eyes were wide and frightened, and though Pitch drew some of the fear from his patient, Jack was less than pacified.

"I hate to do this to you, Frost, but you need to stay under for a little while longer. I'm only a quarter through and you are not helping!" Reluctantly, Pitch turned up the intensity of the collar, forcing Jack under again. He returned the settings to normal, and continued to work.

The next time Jack awoke, the Guardians glared silently at Pitch, who shrugged and simply said that it needed to be done. The reason for their disdain was that although he was clearly awake, the young spirit lay like a limp doll, not even trying to struggle, and his eyes didn't even show his fear, they were so dead to everything. The Guardians, especially Bunny, blamed this new development on Pitch's decision to raise the collar's intensity. In Jack's feeble state, even that much of an increase in the draw was monumental. But again, the Boogeyman explained that it needed to be done.

The next time Jack struggled, the onlookers knew that he was simply trying to get comfortable. He had no emotions left to express, so he wasn't panicking. Pitch however was still not pleased.

"If you don't want me to still him with this, then knock him out yourselves! Last warning. If I mess up he will lose his head. LITERALY!"

Sandy stepped forward immediately and threw Dreamsand at Jack, effectively stilling him. The Sandman and the others were horrified to see that although the boy slept, he did not dream.

Tooth was distressed over this new predicament. "Sandy, what does this mean?"

The little man shook his head sadly _"It must mean he is dead to everything...even his own dreams."_

"Poor Sweet Tooth." The fairy said pityingly, wanting so much to hug the boy and comfort him.

Bunny, through all of this, was watching Jack with growing fear and rage. The snowflake was reckless, irresponsible most of the time, and a troublemaker. Yet he was also the best darn thing that had happened to the Big Four since their creation. The boy who rode the Wind and frolicked through snowdrifts had given life a joy all his own, brightening everything and everyone around him just by being himself. He was free and loved to share even the smallest experience of that freedom with anyone who would dare to have the least bit of fun with him.

The winter child laying before them now...it wasn't Jack Frost. How could it be?

Jack was full of life...full of laughter. There wasn't a spark of fun or mischief in the stormy grey eyes that looked blankly ahead, unseeing. Eyes that usually were a snarky, mischievous icy blue, with a hint of sarcastic glee and the light of mirth had been reduced to dead, lifeless orbs with no emotion behind them.

Jack's energy drove the Pooka up the wall usually, but the figure before him had none of that spunk. The boy who couldn't stay still for ten minutes was now laying there, limp and shaking, not moving a darn muscle and it had been an hour!

"He looks dead." The Pooka murmured, his voice cracking.

"Bunny, you of all people shouldn't say things such as that!" North scolded lightly "What was your Center again?" he teased lightly.

"I never said he was. He just looks that way." Bunny said softly, never taking his eyes off the limp form on the floor.

"Even so, you out of all of us should not be thinking so negatively."

"You're right mate. You're right." The Pooka agreed. "Still...it's hard even for me ta hope for too much."

"All we need is a small piece Bunny." North said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bunny sighed "Good, because that is all I can give, I'm afraid."

The solemn moment was broken with a very satisfying click, and the four watched with baited breath as Pitch tugged gently on the device that still clung loosely to Jack's neck. Every one of them sighed in relief as the collar slipped off, and Pitch took some small pleasure in flinging it out a window.

The Boogeyman stepped away, and the big four rushed forward. North took time, however, to turn Pitch's way and thump him on the back as a thank you, whispering "We are in your debt, Pitch Black. Try not to flaunt it too early, eh?"

"No promises old man." The boogeyman sneered, but his eyes betrayed his acceptance oif the gratitude. He then slunk back into the shadows, not leaving, but not really going anywhere either.

North picked up Jack, and carried him to the boy's Summer Room, the place he stayed during the Summer when his lake was too hot to sleep at oor near. Jack didn't exactly _live_ at the Pole, but North had insisted he have his own room.

As the bearded man lay the winter sprite on the bed of snow and ice of Frost's own design, the others hovered nearby. When the boy didn't even curl up or get comfortable, Tooth stepped in and gently brought up the spun-ice sheets, tucking him in and running fingers through his white locks. Tearing up at the dull stare she got from the boy, but relieved to see him shift his weight to get comfortable, Tooth gave him a kiss on the forehead before whispering a silent plea in his ear.

"Come back to us, Jack."


	22. Broken Spirit 3

Mean Seasons 22 Broken Spirit 3

Sandy was furious.

He had often seen Jack playijg and messing around in the woods of Burgess, flying, flipping and having a blast, laughing in barely controlled joy at being one with the Wind and sky, and cold.

The boy was a free spirit in every sense of the word. He did what he pleased, when he pleased and even now, after becoming a Guardian, Jack Frost was something of a thrill-seeking wind dancer. He always made it a point to say hi to the Sandman when he could, and often frolicked along the strands of Dreamsand, his laugh igniting many a spark that flooded his eyes.

But the figure on the bed had no spark, had no laughter...had no dreams. It was as if the real spirit had left his body behind so he could once again race with the wind. Bunny had been right. Jack Frost looked dead. Deprived of his core. Empty. Only one thing, Sanderson knew, could do this to Jack.

The child had been robbed of the freedom he loved for five days. That was the only explanation. It wasn't just the collar that had sucked the boy dry, it was being forced to stay grounded while the Wind begged him for a jaunt. As the elements themselves called to him, the sprite had to stay chained, unable to answer the pull of his very core to run, to fly...to chase snowflakes and frolic until he fell into a snowdrift.

Sandy pounded his fist in his hand. He had once made a solemn vow that if anything or anyone stripped the boy of his freedom, they would answer to _him_.

Taking no notice of the others, Sandman went in search of the only two spirits he knew actually dreamed about _killing_ Jack Frost, his glare one to fear.

When he found the two, he was incenced to see them pacing around Jack's tree, as if...oh they were...the man swooped down lower to listen a bit before he would severely take down the two.

"I don't believe this! He got away?!" Summer roared nit believing.

"No, someone took him. The collar isn't here." Spring reported "But the chain is still around the tree. Maybe this is a good thing."

"A GOOD THING?! I wanted to see him, Spring! I wanted him to see _me!_ So he would know who it was who brought him to his knees!"

Sandy snapped a whip in her face, sending her flying

"_Brought him to his knees?!" _ he raged, snapping the whips again and again, then grabbing Summer by the collar _"You crushed his spirit! You took his freedom! You will REGRET THAT!"_ He punched her hard, sending her up in the air with his whip and yanked her down hard. Several times.

Spring had never seen the Sandman so angry. She was not prou=d to witness his rage. His anger hurt, and although she too had helped bring Jack Frost to his breaking point, the woman hoped Sanderson realized that she was not thrilled with the method her sister used.

Her wish was granted, as Sandy just glared at her as if to say, Scram, his whips slicing her as she made her retreat.

Unfortunately, the sisters could not even find a rock to hide behind.

"Hello Ladies. I believe I gave you instructions against harming Frost in this way. But I suppose you need reminding. Happy Nightmares!"


	23. Snowdrift and Sunburn

Mean Seasons 23 Snowdrift and Sunburn

It was a cold day at the Pole. Too cold for everyone except for a certain Winter Spirit and a handful of three-month-old bucks. Four of them had their nubs growing in already, odd, but they weren't normal reindeer. Snowdrift, as scrawny as he was at birth, did have his bumps as well. He now was trying, like the others, to butt heads and win.

Jack sat nearby, watching his little buck wobble his way to a bigger, redish buck whose nubs were pointy because his antlers were poking through already. The spirit saw the potential danger immediately.

"Uh uh Snowdrift!" Jack barked, breathing hard out of his nose, "He's out of your league. Away!" he slammed his staff down thrice, the signal for danger, and breathed out his nose again, hooing low. The little buck ran away at the signals his 'daddy' was sending, and chose to fight with a buck closer to his age.

Jack smiled and went to get the permaice teether he had made for the white bundle if joy. After he grabbed it, he was just about to refill Snowdrift's trough, when he heard the worst noise imaginable coming from his reindeer fawn. A hooting scream/bleet.

Dropping everything, the Winter King raced to the area and was horrified to find his little runt being chased away by the much taller red buck. Spattered over his baby's flank were drips of blood.

Overcome with rage and protective fury, Jack did something not expected, but totally appropriate. He ran to the red buck, grabbed him by the nubs and flipped him into the snow, all the while hooing and blowing out his nose. He then slammed his staff in front of the creature three times, hooing loudly. He then, in a Jack move, froze the buck's feet together, and repeated the staff stomping, giving one final 'huff' as he stalked away to retrieve the white fawn, who was huddled under the trough.

As he gathered the injured buck in his arms, the winter spirit conforted his baby by talking softly,

"Shhhh it's ok, Snowdrift, it's alright. Sunburn is just jealous of you that's all..."

North watched the two, and shook his head in amusement.

"Jack...you cannot baby him forever. He must grow like other reindeer. Other reindeer have pecking order. He is at bottom."

The winter spirit gave him a glare, then continued to bandage the wounds on the snowy flank. "I'm not going to let them kill him just because he's smaller and more fragile than they are, North. He's my fawn and I'm going to protect him like his own mother would. Like his father should, and like his brother outta. But mostly..."

Jack snuggled the head of the fawn against his chest

"Mostly because he's mine, and I will always be here to protect him."


	24. Broken Spirit 4

Mean Seasons 24 Broken Spirit 4

"How could you do this to him?!" Pippa Overland Autumn shrieked to her two sisters, her small voice high and full of tears. "How?! WHY would you do this?!"

She slapped both of them, then growled out

"I'm telling Mother!"

They both grabbed for her but missed, and she rode the wind to where their mother had decided to stay for the season.

Summer snarled "That little brat! How did she even find out?!"

Spring sighed "I don't know."

ROTG

The little Spirit burst into the eating hall, where Mother Nature was currently dining. The woman looked at her youngest with fond eyes before noticing the tearmarks on her face.

"Autumn my child, come here. What is the matter?" she asked gently, inviting the brown haired season to sit in her lap. Pippa crawled up and nestled into the woman's embrace, her face downcast and wet from crying so hard.

"Wind was howling today. Howling because Jack...Jack didn't come to play. Wind tugged at him, but he didn't move. Then...Wind saw his face. His eyes were dead."

Mother Nature stood up, her eyes hardening in anger.

"My Winter...is broken?" she whispered. "Who would DARE mess with him that way? It is his season. If Jack cannot perform his duties, then the balance is thrown out of wack." She glanced down at Pippa.

"Who has done this?"

With a great deal of satisfaction, for she loved her brother so very much, the little girl said simply. "Spring and Summer."

Mother Nature grit her teeth, but as always, kept her temper.

"Go to him." She instructed "He may need you, Autumn. Go to Jack, and stay by his side until he becomes himself again."

Pippa smiled and hugged her "Yes Mother!"

As soon as she left, Mother Nature sent the other winds to summon her other two daughters.

There was going to be a reckoning. A harsh one.

ROTG

"Come on Sweet Tooth, eat something." Tooth said softly, holding the spoon to Jack's lips. The boy simply stared at her with his lifeless eyes, and the Tooth Fairy was about to force feed him again,when a small, young voice said tearily

"You have to touch his upper lip with the spoon first. Otherwise he won't eat it."

The Guardians looked and saw Autumn, or Pippa, Jack's sister and the spirit of Fall. The little girl took the spoon and lay it on the upper lip of the boy, and his mouth opened enough so she could pour it in.

"Let him sleep. My brother, broken as he is, should be happier when he sleeps."

Her brave voice fooled no one, and Tooth hugged her tightly. The little season threw her arms around the fairy and unleashed a sob so gutwrenching that it hurt not to join in.

After two hours, it was Bunny's turn to try to get Jack to eat. The Easter Bunny succeeded for three bites, then put down the spoon as Jack lay his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Look mate." The Pooka whispered "I know you've got the spark in there somewhere. If you are at all interested in finding it again...could ya give us a sign? Anything?"

Jack remained locked away, the grey clouds and limp body looking no more alive than they had been since he was found.

He moved away, beginning to talk with the others, his back towards the winter Spirit.

The form on the bed twitched, and then, ever so slowly, a hand reached for the spoon discarded on the table. No one noticed until the spoon clanked noisily on the floor, the hand falling limply to the side of the bed.

Autumn gave Bunny a giant grin, and said happily,

"He wants to eat!"

At the Guardians' puzzled looks, she huffed and explained like only a child could, complete with the lecture tone in her voice.

"Whenever Jackie got really sick, he would refuse to eat anything. A few bites here and there, but that was it. Once, he was very very sick, so sick that he slept for days. The doctor said that if he wanted to live, he better eat. The next moring, Jack was still asleep, but the bowl of soup by his bed was empty. The next day, he did it again. The fifth day, he woke up and was better than ever. Don't you see? He _wants to eat!_"

"He wants ta live.." Bunny whispered "It's the sign...the sign that he's willin' to try. Maybe he isn't as broke as he seems."

North sighed as he looked at the figure in the bed, who was shifting to get comfortable.

"I hope so, Bunny...I hope so."


	25. Staff Meeting

Mean Seasons 25 Staff Meeting

Bunny and North were arguing again. This was nothing new, for the two had a friendly rivalry due to their pride they held for their respective holidays.

Tooth took almost no notice, she was using the boys' quabble as an excuse to instruct her fairies and organize seven gatherings of teeth at the same time.

Sandy was taking the time to take a nap, and usually didn't interfere with the debating duo if he was awake enough to care.

Suddenly, there was a THWACK. The THWACK echoed until the person who received it registered its meaning and origin with an open mouthed stare.

There was another THWACK, and the same thing happened to that unfortunate person...er.._Pooka_.

Both parties turned to the origin of said thwack, their eyes confused and angry (for Bunny's part) and a bit hurt.

"What?" The cause of the thwack asked innocently.

"Jack..." North asked, rubbing the sore spot on his head "Why did you hit us with staff?"

The Guardian of Fun looked as innocent as he could and said in explination.

"You called us here for a staff meeting. Well, you met my staff. Now can I go play with Jamie?"


	26. Silent Winter 2

"_I am officially bored."_

Those snow words sent chills down everyone's spines. Silent as he was, Jack was still the Guardian of Fun. Three days being cooped up in the Pole was grating on his nerves, and he was itching to go outside. The reason he was not aloud in the wind and snow was simply that it would aggrevate his condition, and he really would become mute. The reason this frightened the others...was because even silent, he was STILL the Gaurdian of Fun. Fun and cabin fever and Jack made a lethal and horrific combination.

It was bad news when Jack Frost got bored. Period.

Poor North had to deal with frozen elves, Bunny got ambushed bny a homing flurry every time he came to the workroom, and Tooth found that Baby Tooth helped Jack freeze her wings together by distracting her so the prankster could get behind her.

They thought since he was injured, that it would be easier to keep him contained.

They were sadly mistaken.

"FROSTBITE!"

Jack limped off with the help of his staff, his eerie hissing laughter filling the corridor as he fled the now Easter Kangaroo. Bunny hopped just as quickly to catch up to him, his new ice tail, pouch, and muzzle weighing him down.

"Come 'ere ya brumby so I can break your OTHER leg!"

"_Catch me first Kangaroo!"_

"Oh, you really wanna do this again mate?" Bunny growled with a smirk, successfully getting rid of the tail "What did I tell ya about racin' a rabbit?"

Hissing giggles mocked him from ahead, and Jack slowed down so the Pooka could read his powder.

"_But you aren't a rabbit now, 'roo!"_

"MiM help me, I will MURDER you! Come 'ere snowflake! The doctor is in and he says you need a spinal tap!"

"_Ooo threats of violence really don't suit your center, cottontail!"_

Jack suddenly stumbled, his world going black for a few seconds as something slammed into him. Dizzy, he looked to see North standing over him, a scowl on his face and a sword in his hand. The winter spirit gulped and smiled sheepishly

"_Why did you clock me so hard?"_

The man gestured to his outfit and said simply "Was your fault, no? Elves rat you out this time Jack. You need to be resting, not pulling pranks!"

A hiss was his response, with the words, _"I think it suits you just fine North!"_

North's outfit had been modified. All the red areas had been dyed a nice, wintery blue. The dye was permanent, North had tried everything but nothing got rid of the blueness.

The blackness came again, and North smiled gently. He watched Jack's body sway for a minute, before toppling over.

The Snow Writing took a ton of the spirit of Winter's strength, and because he was 'talking' so much, it had exhausted him enough to where it literally knocked him out. North smiled and whisperted "See? Need rest. Told you. Is all fun and games until you pass out on floor. " He scooped up the boy and carried him to his room, grinning fondly.

Yes, a bored Jack Frost spelled doom for all who were unlucky enough to be cooped up with him...but if he didn't seek out Fun, he would be betraying his very center, and that was something North never wanted to see.

So for now, the boy would be forgiven. But next time...

"Next time you do this, you are again on naughty list!"


	27. Broken Spirit 5

Mean Seasons 27 Broken Spirit 5

Mother Nature stood in the middle of the large meeting hall, her regal robe, the colors of shadow and crimson, surrounded with white and gold, swishing on the floor as the winds tugged at her.

"I can't believe you two would stoop so low, and over something so trivial."

She spoke with disappointment more than anger. Coming from their Mother, to the two girls who stood accused and waiting to be condemned, it was ten times worse.

"Winter is unruly. He is mischievous, he does mess with your seasons sometimes. However, he never upsets the delicate balance I have set. What possessed you, what could he have possibly done, what crime against me has he commited, for you to seek him out and crush him like you have done?!"

Summer hung her head and stepped forward

"He had to pay for taking lives with his storms. For stealing my Autum from me...making her betray me. He had to pay!"

Mother Nature turned, eyes blazing as thunder roared in the distance.

"Is that what this is truly about, Summer? Winter's Dark Age?"

No answer. But there wasn't need for one. Mother Nature knew that it had really always been the issue. Her boy's Dark Age had tainted many things, but for Summer, it had destroyed a relationship.

"I am well aware of the deathcount Winter caused during that period. I have already spoken to him about it and he feels bad enough without you two aggravating the issue."

"YOU didn't PUNISH him!" Summer raged in a sudden outburst, "Someone had to make that monster pay for-"

"SILENCE! No, I did not punish him because he did not deserve punishment for a crime that did not rock the balance! Winter's death count for those years was regrettable yet acceptable, Summer. In fact if he is not more efficient I may have to raise his quota to match the deaths from that time. That is not the issue. Winter is not on trial here. You are."

She turned to Spring

"You are my favorite. You usher in new life, you balance the others. Why have you committed this crime?"

Spring looked ashamed, "I...I was hoping to teach him a lesson. See, he torments the Easter Bunny on a regular basis..I just wanted to avenge Aster...I didn't mean for him to actually...I didn't..I thought he could get loose..or one of the Guardians would...rescue him before...before it happened."

The woman sighed. Her favorite season had to be punished. They both did, but although she had the power, she did not want to retire them from their duties. That would cause a headache and stress on the balance, which was already tipped because of Winter's condition.

"My girls." She said at last "You have made me very sad. Because of your actions I myself have to once again shoulder the burden of winter. Your actions have also robbed MiM of one of his Guardians until the time when his condition is dissolved. IF it gets resolved. Therefore, with a heavy heart, I declare my judgment."

She waved her hand and shackles appeared, binding the two around their anckles.

"These inhibiters are your punishment. You are hereby sentenced to restraining order. IIf you step foot near Winter, these will shock you with the force of five lightning bolts. Now, begon. I go now to look at what damage you truly have done."

She turned again to them, a glint of warning in her eyes

"If the shocks do not deter you, know that if you disobey, I will not only revoke your responsibilities, I will also banish you to the Nightmare King's Realm."

Her girls visibly shuddered and ran hurriedly to their rooms. Their mother sighed, deeply troubled, and went to change out of her judgment gown.

ROTG

The Guardians slept in the Globe room that night. Jack would be heard by the yetis or elves, who would in turn wake North if something was wrong.

The woman who entered the boy's room through the large window knew this. She also didn't mind right now. She was here to see her boy, and no one, not even Santa Claus, could stop her.

Mother Nature looked at the form on the bed and her heart fell. She sat on the edge of the bed, and was surprised when the snowy locked head turned to face her, eyes open. She held his face in her hand, stroking his bangs and looking into the dull, stormcloud eyes with the deepest sorrow.

"Oh my poor Winter." She lamented in a whisper. Those eyes were in all ways except literally, dead. She looked deeper, trying to find the true essence of her boy, trying to reach his core. "Where are you, Jack Frost? Have you been defeated by binds?" She stroked his cheek "Have you truly been shattered inside?"

She found his core to be darkened, but not totally. She smiled as she saw the tiniest light dancing in the depths of Winter's being. Her face lit up ever so slightly as she drew him into her chest.

"There you are, my boy. Come out to play. Come, there are others waiting for you."

He curled in on himself, a pathetic wimper escaping his throat. Mother Nature almost cried. Yes, the boy was in there , buried in darkness way too deep to salvage right away, but it was still a fact that he was deeply buried.

"It will be a long time before he plays any games."

She sighed and stroked Jack's hair, not looking to the speaker. "Unfortunately, you are correct, father. My poor Winter has been scarred to his core."

Pitch put a hand on her shoulder.

"Even though you are nature herself, you cannot hide your fears from me." He said gently, prodding her subtly.

"That is also correct. I fear his condition will worsen as time goes on. There is so little of him left in his core that anything at all could snuff him out."

He nodded, and she continued "I'm scared for him Daddy." She said, feeling like a little girl again "I don't want to lose him. Anyone but him."

Pitch hugged her,

"Do you really think the Guardians will allow him to give up, my dear? Then why do you fear?"

She smiled, leaning into his chest.

"They are rubbing off on you, my Father." She teased gently.

He snorted.

They sat there together in silence. The two of them held in a hopeful embrace while cloudgrey eyes watched them emptily, then closed with exhaustion.


	28. Broken Spirit 6

Mean Seasons 27 Broken Spirit 6

Tooth flew through the Pole, having done her rounds for the night. She was eager to see Jack after having been busy for two days. She went immediately to his room, opened the door slowly, so as not to disturb him if he was asleep, and peaked inside.

The shriek of the Tooth Fairy sent everyone else on alert.

North burst into the room, followed by Autumn, Sandy, and Bunny. The four had looks of horror plastered on their faces as they also gazed wide-mouthed at the site before them.

Jack's bed lay empty, with no sign of the winter spirit, and the soup by the table was gone, not a drop left.

"Search every inch of Pole!" North roared as he stomped through the Globe Room. "Every inch high and low! We must find Jack at all costs!"

"He couldn't have flown away could he?" T/ooth asked nervously, fluttering behind the giant globe.

"No way." Bunny pointed out, ducking and searching the door to the kitchen "His staff is still in his room. Snowflake can't fly without it."

They looked for a solid hour, and then, just when they were ready to rip up the floorboards and search Bunny's tunnels, a delighted squeal reached their ears.

"I found him! Come quick!"

They rushed to Autumns side, and to everyone's astonishment, the little Overland was pointing to where North kept the sleigh. Curious, the big man peered inside the favorited mode of transportation. When he looked back at the others, a gaze of wonder filled his eyes. "How did he get here?"

Tooth shoved him out of the way and took a look herself. "Oh Sweet Tooth..." She all but cooed.

Jack lay curled up in the bottom of the sleigh, surrounded by a small coating of ice, and moaning occasionally. He was awake, his stormcloud gaze shifting everywhere, not focusing on anything.

"What is he doing in sleigh?" North whispered. "More important..._when _did he get into sleigh?"

"Does it matter mate? The point is he actually got up and went somewhere, instead of lying in bed dying ta everything!"

"Now he is in sleigh dying to everything." North pointed out.

"You're missing the point, North." Bunny said "He _wandered._ He actually got up out of bed, gave us the slip and _wandered._ I don't know about you, but that is an improvement."

Tooth took this time to try to gather Jack into her arms "Improvement or not, he really shouldn't be out here."

Suddenly the air was pierced by a bloodcurdling scream, and Jack went from being dead weight to struggling against Tooth with all his might, screaming and hissing, biting and clawing until she dropped him. He then curled up in the snow, wimpering and hooing like a wounded animal, his dead eyes darting around until Sandy knocked him out with dreamsand.

Tooth picked him up again, and baffled but somewhat encouraged, the Guardians took him back inside. Autumn followed, and tucked him in when they laid him down in his bed again.

"We need to keep eyes on him always." North whispered.

"We can't. We all got jobs mate." Bunny said.

"I can." The little season said "My responsibilities don't start until next year."

She slipped her hand into Jack's limp one, cringing at the cold that encased her skin. Her brother was not in control of his powers right now, so they were stronger than ever. "Staff!" she squeaked. Tooth handed the staff to the little girl, and she touched it to Jack's hand. On instinct, he grabbed it, and some of the cold left her hand as his powers balanced out.

"He's awake." She said as the staff clattered to the floor. The little girl went to retrieve it, and North stopped her.

"Walk in front of bed." He whispered. Puzzled, Autumn did as he asked.

"Walk to right of bed."

Again she obeyed.

"Bunny, now you."

The pooka complied. North smiled widely. "All look at Jack. Now Autumn, walk to left of bed."

As Pippa walked to the other side of Jack's bed, all the guardians nearly cheered. As the small season moved to the right and left, the dull eyes of Jack Frost followed her pace for pace. No matter where she went, he followed her movements.

"Now Bunny."

The opposite happened. The eyes became dead, following nothing, seeming to stare into oblivion.

"Amazing." Tooth said "First he wanders, now he acknowledges Autumn's presence but doesn't respond top anyone else."

"Um Tooth..." North said "Move away from Jack."

The Tooth Fairy looked puzzled, then realized that her Sweet Tooth was looking right at her and his mouth was open in a feral snarl, his whiter than snow teeth bared, like he was going to bite her. His throat vibrated with a noise that can only be described as a growl of warning, and he curled up, as if to protect himself.

Pippa suddenly smacked him, making her brother veil his teeth and shrink into himself "Stop that!" she scolded, "Tooth isn't going to hurt you now be nice!"

Jack whimpered and closed himself off from them again, but his eyes never left Pippa. She smiled at him, the others funneling out as North called a meeting to discuss shifts for watching their youngest.

"You are in there somewhere, aren't you Jack." The little girl said with a grin, again gripping her brother's limp hand, then lifted the sheets and curled up next to him, like she had done many times before during storms or after nightmares. The only difference was that he was freezing, and she even got a layer of frost all over her. As she started to fall asleep, Autumn noticed shifts in the body next to her. She snuggled closer and fell asleep with a sigh.

Ever so slowly, Jack's arm curled around the small bundle huddled next to him, like it had done countless times before, pressing her close to his heart. Above his head, a spark of Dreamsand formed into an image of the siblings playing, before once again falling into golden specks of nothing.


	29. His Fairy

Mean Seasons 29 His Fairy

Baby Tooth loved going to Burgess on her rounds. She loved it because not only did she see Jamie and Sophie Bennet, she also had a high chance of finding Jack Frost, especially in winter.

Baby loved the winter sprite like an older brother, and ever since the battle with Pitch, she had taken to visiting him at his lake from time to time, wether Burgess was on her route or not.

Jack was always happy to see her, and today was no exception. She found him lounging in his tree after a hard afternoon spreading winter and Fun all over Burgess, and was taking a small nap before he headed to Jamie's house again.

"Hey there, Baby Tooth!" Jack greeted her warmly, cupping her to his chest in their traditional greeting ritual. "Whatcha up to today?"

The little fairy held up a molar proudly, and Jack took it delicately.

"Ah it's Sophie's tooth! The one she lost today when my ice met her face. I honestly didn't mean to hit her that hard, but I guess the tooth was loose anyway right?"

The little fairy scolded him in multiple squeaks and even a few barks, shaking her small fists until he burst out laughing. "Ok Ok Baby Tooth I get it! No more stunts I promise! You know I would never intentionally hurt kids, so calm down." He chuckled, cupping her again. She buried herself in his hoodie after he let her go, and he smiled.

"You know all I can do is keep you cold, Why do you insist on getting as close to my skin as possible?" he asked with a snicker, taking off to Jamie's house.

The only answer he got was a series of tired tweets, and felt the tiny fairy..._his_ fairy, curling up as close to him as possible, as if reminding him that that is where she belonged, that was her place.

With him.


	30. Sister Season

The snow had not yet fallen today.

She wondered why, as she began painting the leaves and browning the grass with her powers. Wind wooshed everywhere, and she chastised him playfully, then directed Wind to blow away some poor gardener's pile of her leaves. She giggled as the man swore and chased down the mess she had made.

"I thought I was the prankster." A light voice full of laughter chuckled from above her. She didn't need to look up, but raised her hands high with a smile. Strong cold fingers closed around her wrists and plucked her off the ground.

"Jackie!" she squealed as she sat on his chest. Wind was strong today, able to hold both of them without much dipping. "You're late! Mother wanted you to start early this year. I was just putting the last touches on, and it hasn't started snowing yet!"

Her brother laughed again, his merry gaze glancing at the surrounding forest. The pallet his sister had painted that year was ten times more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, and he had seen many season changings in his 300+ years of existing.

"You really outdid yourself this year, Pips." He breathed, meaning every word. "I don't think I want to destroy it yet. Can't Mother wait until tomorrow?"

His sister tisked at him, shaking her head and poking him in the ribs, making him grunt and snort out a laugh

"It's the changing of the seasons, Jack. You know that you dunderhead!"

"Dunderhead?" He grinned mischievously, flipping onto his belly and forcing her to fly for a minute "You really want to go there again, Twinkletoes?"

She giggled and flew ahead of him, sticking out her tongue. He grinned, passing her while flying in a lounge position, "Come on, Pippy, one last race of the season. When I win, you apologize and beg Mother to give us one more day!"

"You promise to play fair?"

"When have I ever cheated?" His eyes sparkled.

"At the lake."

That floored him. "Wh...what?"

She flew up to him and pecked his nose.

"The lake. You cheated death!"

Overcome with emotion, Jack's center swelled, and he smiled at his sister, the sparkle returning in full blaze.

"Well I promise, no cheating. Not this time." He flew ahead a little more, then grinned mischievously "On your Mark, get set...GO!"

The Wind carried the Overland Siblings in their merry chase through the forest, over the hills and around the lakes and rivers, snow flurries and autumn leaves dancing behind them as they played and laughed together, thrilled to be free and alive...

And together again. Forever.


	31. Double Freakture

Mean Seasons 31 Double Freakture

"Oo!" Jack said as he flew to the house that had a thatched roof, and twins sleeping in the room Pitch had entered. "Twins! As the Guardian of Fun, I highly approve. This...this wuill be a blast!"

Pitch chuckled darkly "I never knew you would fall so easily to my way of thinking, Frost. Are you sure you are a Guardian?"

"Oh can it mister 'I squealed like a lovestruck puppy lover when I met one Pippa Overland Autumn Frost'. You know you aren't such a big bad boy anymore."

The Nightmare King growled low, knowing he couldn't deny what was true. "Shut it Frost." he said huffily. "Besides even Death himself would fall at that child's feet if she looked at him correctly." He muttered in his defense.

"Whatever, king of Nightmares. So what's the plan?"

ROTG

The twins woke up, to discover a tall man in their room. The older of the two grabbed his sister and said in a whisper "Look Sidny...Its him...Donnie was right...it's the Boogeyman!"

Pitch smiled nastily "Donnie tells me you wish to be frightened, children."

They nodded, wide-eyed and nervous. The brother stood, and stomped his foot "Give us your worst! We want what Donnie has seen!"

He squealed as Pitch unleashed a shadow show, and Jack, covered in darkness and looking like a fearling, ran his fingers down their backs, causing them to shriek even more.

Pitch was about to unleash a new nightmare, when his Nightmares reared and attacked the fearling Frost. A wailing came from the winter spirit, and although he was puzzled, Pitch had a job to do. He was not going to lose over this! Frost's tortured wailing actually helped matters, as the children were now practically wetting themselves. Stealing time, the Nightmare king peaked in on Frost, and was greeted by a FLASH...

_Jack...was it Jack? He couldn't tell. The eyes were glacierfilled, cold and pitiless, their mirth replaced with malicious sparkle, the mouth open in wicked, evil laughter that contorted his face. Below him, for he was flying, a town of humans-including the children-was iced over, the inhabitants like icicle sculptures. _

_As Pitch watched, the laughing, scornful Winter King began destroying the frozen citizens, his cackling eerie and coarse as each one shattered under his touch. He stopped only to rip the crystal crown from a noble and set it on his own head, giggling heartlessly as he broke said noble to pieces. Smirking in satisfaction, he flew away, leaving a blizzard in his wake._

FLASH Back to reality. Pitch set up a new scare, keeping his focus on his task, and relishing the Twins' eagerness to be terrified out of their minds by him. He would deal with Frost's issues later.

He had believers to please.

ROTG

"Frost!" Pitch bellowed, releasing the Guardian from his shadows."We aren't done with our patrol yet, but right now I need answers. As much as I enjoyed the feast you gave me back there, I must know. What. The heck. Was THAT?!"

Jack looked down, his voice cracking as he said lamely "It was just a Nightmare. Maybe your sand got in my face again."

Pitch thrust the boy to the ground, his eyes blazing "That was no Nightmare." He growled, "Was it..._Winter King?"_

Jack curled up tightly, the rolls of fear coming off of him in droves.

"A memory." He said finally, standing up. "It was a memory. A memory of a different time, of a darker age. One that I'd rather forget."

Pitch turned to him,

"But you can't can you?" he stepped to the boy's back, whispering in his ear with a slight feel of his older self. "Your memory haunts you, Jack Frost. It wants to drag you under again. The question is...will you let it?"

Jack saw where he was going. Pitch knew his fears better than he knew them himself. It was his job. As such, he also knew the cure for such fears, the consequences as well.

"No." he determined, gritting his teeth "No I won't. Never again."

Pitch smiled and shoved him forward, suddenly feigning impatience.

"Good. Because as much as your tortured screeching helped sell my fear shows, I would prefer you not do that again."

Jack grinned, the old spark of mischief lighting up his eyes again "As long as you promise we can do triple scare tactics this time, I will try not to steal your thunder this time."

"Steal my—oh Frost you play a dangerous game. A very dangerous game indeed." Pitch muttered mock threateningly as the winter sprite flew off ahead of him, cackling in his annoyingly smug way.


	32. New Season (Pitch)

Mean Seasons 32 New Season (Pitch)

The Nightmare King's domain was different from his lair. There was a huge difference. Here in his realm fear was more than a feeling. It was the economy, the essence, the very fabric of the realm ruled by Pitch Black. Few enetered and even fewer escaped.

There were many sounds in this fear-ruled world, and as he surveyed his domain, the Nightmare King was startled to hear a sound that did not belong.

A child's laughter.

Specifically the laughter of a little girl.

"Who dares come into my realm with that noise?" He demanded, using his element to be everywhere at once. There was a soft chuckle, and Mother Nature appeared.

"Oh Father, surely you wouldn't cast me out."

He sighed. "Hello my daughter. What news have you brought me today?"

She smiled at him.

"The Balance, my father, has been restored." Opening her cloak, Mother Nature revealed the source of the giggling.

There stood a knee-high little girl, with suprizing resemblance to..

His thought process was terminated as the child stared at him, the most innocent and wondrous stare he had ever been plastered with...her brown eyes held an innocent cuteness that refused to be ignored.

He was determined to be stoic. To not give into the warm, fuzzy feelings that tugged at his very core. He was the Boogieman! He was FEARED! He was the King of Nightmares!

"Hi there! I'm Pippa!"

He was so incredibly screwed.

"She is adorable!" Pitch cooed, kneeling down to look closer. "Just look at her...how cute!" He did not know how high his voice had gotten until his daughter stifled a snicker.

"Yes she is. Father, of all things, I never thought I'd see you squeal over my newest season."

"I can't help it! She bewitched me!" he sputtered, trying to defend himself. "She...she's cast some kind of spell!"

Mother Nature smiled softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Father...it's ok to feel sometimes. Accept that even your dark heart...is still a heart. It can still feel."

He pulled away from her to once again watch the little season, who was now 'bewitching' one of his Nightmares, giggling sweetly when the black fearling nuzzled her over.

"She reminds me...of Jack Frost, disgustingly enough." He growled, trying again to feign toughness to save face.

Mother Nature snorted a laugh. "There is a good reason for that, Father."

"What reason is that, Daughter?" he asked, curious.

"She is his sister."

Pitch Black's jaw dropped to the floor, and he blacked out.

And that is how Pippa Overland Autumn Frost melted the heart of the Nightmare King.


	33. Broken Spirit 7

It had been a month since the Guardians had found their broken member, and he was steadily improving every week. His eyes retained their dull, dead gaze, but soon, he began walking around and interacting with subtle things. He still did not speak, and was still very much a being of instinct; wimpering every time Bunny tried getting close, growling and flashing his whiter-than-snow teeth at Tooth's approaches while hunkering down as if to spring or run, and outright cowered at North's attempts to comfort or entice him.

His attention always heightened at the sight of Pippa, and the others were in agreement that the little season was the only thing keeping Jack from closing himself off from the world fully. The presence of his sister even coaxed out one small smile out of him.

Unfortunaely, prying eyes also saw the connection to the winter spirit, and they brightened considerably in cunning and hatred.

"So...you really are close to her aren't you? Perfect! This factors nicely into my plans, Jackie Boy..and I won't even have to lay a hand on you..."

Spring sighed as she too watched the goings-on in the workshop. "Why can't you leave him alone, Summer? He's broken enough as it is, you don't need to shatter him!"

The heated spirit snarled at her sister.

"I will make him pay for what he's done! This way, I really can't be blamed now can I? Especially because I won't get close to him."

The other sprite sighed heavily again, shaking her head. "You are going to regret this, Summer. Winter's fury is nothing to sneeze at, you should know. Plus when Mother finds out.."

"She better not find out." Summer growled threateningly. "Now hush and watch me work."

ROTG

The Guardians were watching their youngest with curiosity. Jack had taken it upon himself to snuggle up to a large white buck of a reindeer, hooing and almost cooing in content as the creature nuzzled him protectively. The buck was smaller and scrawnier than any they had seen, in many ways he was like Jack, thin, lanky, and wiry. North smiled, making sure to not upset the winter sprite with his booming tone as he whispered to the rest.

"Is Jack's buck, Snowdrift. "

"The one he rescued from yer sword?" Bunny hissed, "Blimey...he got big fast!"

"Bah, he is small for his age. He is not even year old yet, and his antlers are patheticly short even for his size."

Tooth giggled as the white reindeer glared at North, as if chastising him, then dipped his head and licked Jack's hair, cleaning it. The boy opened his dead eyes and lay very still, yawned, stretched, and curled back up.

"I think that Snowdrift knows about Jack's condition. He seems to sense that he needs extra comfort right now. It's adorable."

Pippa moved forward to join her brother, but to her suprize, the reindeer lowered his small antlers at her and huffed loudly, a sign of warning. The little season stomped her foot, twice, like her brother had told her to do when a ram was about to charge, and clicked her teeth, a special signal used only for Snowdrift. The buck humphed his agreement and let the little girl curl against her brother's frail frame. As before, Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and visibly relaxing.

The Guardians all smiled, and would have been content to turn away and leave the sweet scene...

If Pitch Black had not appeared and sent Jack into growling fits of protective fury, clutching Pippa closer to him.

Bunny was instantly all over the boogeyman, "Oi! What do you want ya dingo?! Come ta gloat? Come ta make him more miserable than he already is have you?"

The man ignored the furious Guardian of hope, and sneered at North. "I hear from my Nightmares that Spring and Summer have been...dealt with. However, Summer has plans for your Guardian of Fun...Plans that will endanger everything he holds dear."

North was instantly alert "Why would you tell us this, Pitch? Why do you care about Jack?"

The Nightmare King snarled, eyes blazing as he growled forcefully "I don't, per say. I have my own reasons for not wanting the annoying brat to stay like this permanently. Leave it at that."

All but Tooth believed the Nightmare King. The fairy knew there was a layer of Pitch that had been stripped away. His armor had been chinked, and was falling away. It had something to do with Jack, and Tooth was going to find out what, even if the man gave her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Pitch once again moved towards Jack, his eyes searching for the winter spirit's spark. In a month, the boy had failed to repair his core. He had no spunk at all now, not even a hint of mischief danced in the stormcloud orbs. To Pitch's annoyance, not even a trace of fear was evident in the growling form curled up against a reindeer. All of a sudden, Jack's eyes focused...really focused, on the Nightmare King. He drew his hand up, and flicked it in Pitch's direction. The man drew in a breath as ice shot up, nearly encasing the bottom of his cloak in frozen water.

This scared Pitch. He knew what this power was born out of, and he stepped away quickly. Composing himself, he glanced at the astonished Guardians, and North gasped.

"That is the first intentional show of powers in a month!"

"Don't celebrate just yet, you simpleton." The Nightmare King cautioned gravely, "That wasn't a normal power surge. That was Jack's other mindset asserting itself."

Sandy gulped and showed a snowflake, a crown, and an arrow pointing to Jack, with a question mark.

"Yes, Sanderson. The Winter King. Careful Guardians. I wouldn't provoke him too much. It seems that when there is no escape, no option, the boy falls back on his instincts. His beastial instincts seem to be one defense. His Winter instincts are what happens when something or someone gets past the beast in him."

"Will be noted." North said softly.

Pitch left then, and the others looked once again at their youngest, hoping against all hope that their Jack would return very soon.

Because seeing him like this was beginning to worry all of them.


	34. New Season (Sandy)

Mean Seasons 34 New Season (Sandy)

The Sandman looked down at Jack Frost, clearly puzzled. The boy had asked the ancient Guardian to come with him to Burgess to witness the changing of the seasons because he said that there was a surprise waiting for Sandy. The winter spirit's knack for pranks was well known to the little man, but he also knew when Jack was being serious.

The winter sprite led him on a merry chase through the woods, ending at a clearing where a bundle was busy blowing leaves in a circle.

Curious, Sandy swooped down and got a closer look at what Jack was now telling to get up.

It was a little girl, about nine or ten years old, garbed in the outfit of Autumn. The sandman opened his mouth and closed it again, then his eyes grew wide as the little girl smiled at him.

"Sandman!" She squealed, hugging him gently "Jackie's told me a lot about you! Thanks for actually paying attention to him once in a while after he died."

The little man was so entramced by the little girl, that little hearts danced around his head for a minute, then he nodded, smiling. He then took her in his arms and began to fly away with her on his cloud. Autumn squealed happily, but was scooped up by Jack, as the winter sprite chastised the little man playfully.

"No! Bad Sandy! You can't keep her all to yourself!"

He blew sandsmoke out his ears and shook his finger. He then whipped the little girl back up on his cloud, throwing Jack a smug look before hugging the girl and hurrying away.

"Sandyyy." Jack said, tapping his foot. "Give Pippa back. "

A head shake, and the picture of a puppy was his answer.

"I know she's adorable, but you can't keep her."

Question mark.

"Because she's _mine_."

Jamie and a snowflake. Jack giggled and shook his head.

"No. Not a believer. My sister."

Sandy instantly looked crushed and suprized and happy all at the same time.

He then stuck his tongue out at Jack and wisked the happy Autumn child away with him. Jack sighed and followed, knowing that when they got to the Pole, he would have some explaining to do. He suddenly got an idea, and flew until he was right next to Sandy.

"Hey, Sandy...I have an idea!"


	35. Confessions

Pitch sneered at the intruder in his realm. He had no idea how people kept getting into his domain, and right now, he was too frazzled and bitter to care.

"What do you want, Toothiana" he growled, not turning around to face his guest.

"I...I need to talk to you, Pitch. In your lair, not here."

Suprized, he silently agreed, and transported them back to his lair, next to the globe. Once there, he stood with his back to her, as he listened to news from a Nightmare. Tooth waited for him to finish, then sat on one of the fallen cages that scattered the floor. The Boogeyman sighed, and once again asked harshly.

"What do you want?"

"Pitch...your attitude today...with Jack...I just...I want to know why."

The Boogeyman sighed. It was clear to him that she would not leave until he gave her an explanation. Turning finally to face her, he simply said

"I do not want Frost broken. We have...a partnership. A growing...acquaintanceship, due to a bet he made with me."

"A bet?"

"He would get me what I've craved since you lot took over, and I in turn would leave you alone. The stakes are higher on his end, but I don't think he cares. He knows...he _knows_ how it feels to be me. Alone, unloved..." He looked fondly at the globe, the purple dots shining brightly in Boise. "Un_believed in_."

He turned away from the globe and from her. Tooth pondered what he said, then asked in a whisper "What were the stakes on Jack's end, Pitch? They had to be something large, and tempting, otherwise you would have not agreed to the bet."

A light appeared in his eyes, one that had been dormant for a long time, and a sneaky, hungry grin creeped up his face.

"He would become a feast for me. I would keep him here, caged, while I fed off his fear and eventually his life. On top of that, I would extract my vengeance on the Guardians on him."

Tooth grimaced "High stakes, and more in it for you than for ..." she stood and put her arm on his shoulder, her voice dropping to a whisper "It's become more than a simple gamble, hasn't it? You've begun to change, Pitch Black. You're _worried _ for Jack."

He pulled away, "Yes alright!" he snapped "I am worried! Can you blame me?!" he flung his hands up, pointing to the globe "I have _believers_ now! I'm seen! I'm feared! But I'm also as popular and adored as the Guardians IF NOT MORE! All because Frost sought me out. He came to me to make a promise that I would no longer be hiding under beds, forgotten and alone! Because of HIM! I exist now because of that brat!"

Tooth shushed him with a look, and hugged him. Pitch at first stiffened, before realizing that his throat had cracked, and a tear was sliding down his face.

"Now he's empty...lifeless...a shell of what he was. And I can't do a darn thing. He's given me the most perfect gift...and I can't repay him."

They stayed that way for the rest of the night, Tooth hurting for the once-enemy, and he just sobbing like a man who lost his son to wolves. Jack had changed the man just by being the one to reach out and risk everything, including his reputation as a Guardian..heck even his very _Guardianship, _to help him achieve what Jack himself had achieved on that Easter when Jamie had seen him for the first time.

Tooth didn't know how, but sometime after making the deal, Jack must have stepped in and befriended and bonded with the Nightmare King.

And that bond was screaming to be reconnected, but with Jack broken, it wouldn't be repaired anytime soon, and Pitch feared that it never would be.

"Don't give up on him, Pitch Black." She said, releasing him and turning to leave "He will come back, if only to finish your bet. Jack was never one to stop a game just when he was starting to have fun."

After she left, the man looked again at the globe, with the lights from his believers shining bright, and a smile tugged at his lips, ever so slowly.

"This is true."


	36. New Season (Guardians)

Mean Seasons 36: New Season (Guardians)

The meeting that day was a mess. All the big four agreed to this. Jack was just ten times more annoying than usual today. He had frosted elves, eaten North's cookie, talked noinstop, and was being a general wiggleworm.

As the meeting drew to a close, Jack burst from his seat and said,

"I have an announcement! Today, as you know, is the changing of the seasons!"

"Is that why you have been being a pain, snowflake?" Bunny growled.

"Yes! I can hardly contain my joy, because today is a big day for a certain spirit. Lady and gentlemen and kangaroo..." He created a curtain of ice. "May I introduce to you...the newest and youngest season chosen by both MiM and Mother Nature. My fellow Guardians, please give a warm welcome to the newest Autumn..."

He dropped the curtain, to reveal a little girl with brown eyes and hair, dressed in leaves and a multicolored fall gown, a circlet of maple leaves on her head, and a wide smile on her face as she grinned happily at all of them.

"Pippa Overland Autumn Frost!"

The Guardians (all but Sandy) balked and looked wide-eyed at their proud-eyed, beaming member, suprise and wonder in all of their faces, open mouthed with speechless shock.

They then melted as the little girl broke their silence with a bold, "Hi!"

Tooth was the first to recover, her eyes sparkling as she flittered around the girl, who giggled llightly at the fairy and cooed "You sure are pretty!"

"Awe!" Tooth squealed, "You are adorable! And your teeth are almost as white as Jack's!"

Bunny was next, and he crouched down, then looked suspiciously at Jack,

"Autumn _Frost?_ What you tryin' ta pull, mate? Ye can't sit there an' tell me you 'dopted a child spirit."

Jack laughed long and loud "No Cotton-tail. I didn't have to adopt her. She was _born_ with that name...well her first one anyway. Pippa Overland. Just like I was born Jackson Overland before the Moon chose _my_ last name."

Bunny looked wide-eyed as he began to comprehend the winter spirit's words. Pippa hugged the Pooka, and he returned the hug as he asked softly. "Frostbite...is this.._her?_ Is this..."

Jack nodded, his smile unwavered, as he kept beaming. "Yes, kangaroo, she is the reason I was chosen to be a Guardian. The little girl you're cuddling is my sister. The one I drowned for 300 years ago."

The Pooka snorted a laugh, "Manny must have figured you two belonged together again. Crafty bastard."

Jack chuckled. "Hey, I have no problem with it!"

North let out a belly laugh as Pippa glomped him next, turning to Jack with merth in his eyes "So, this is good reason for disrupting meeting! By the way Jack, I'll have you know that while you hold record for Naughty list, Pippa here holds record for Nice List! So HA!"

Jack and Pippa laughed joyously, the little Autumn whispering something into North's ear that made him extremely happy, and he puffed out his chest like a rooster, smacking Bunny on the back hard.

"New season say Christmas better than Easter! I win!"

"Now hold on there sheila!" the Easter Bunny protested. Pippa responded by pecking the pooka on the nose, making him blush heavily as he suddenly felt thankful that she even acknowledged him.

"Woah...she got some powers, eh Frostbite..." he murmured.

Jack opened his arms, and Pippa flew into his chest sending them both onto the floor. "You have no idea, kangaroo!" he grinned as Pippa began making the Wind blow her colors everywhere. Jack sent his flakes into the mix, and the result was sweet and breathtaking. The Guardians watched in adored silence as the smallmass of colors surrounded the two siblings, who began frolicking together, forgetting for the moment about their audience.

Tooth sighed, eyes twinkling "Aaaaaaaaaaawe! Have you ever seen Jack so happy?"

"Not since Jamie first believed." Bunny said, also smiling

"But I think this is ten times better."


	37. No Longer An Enemy

Mean Seasons 37 No Longer An Enemy

Fear.

He relished it greatly.

_You have gone soft Pitch Black. _

Except when it was his own fears haunting him.

":I have not! I am still king!" he told the voice, his own voice. Himself seemed to mock him, and threw him into a dream. Once it would have been considered a dream...now he wasn't so sure.

_He held Frost by the throat, draining him, drawing him closer, raising a dagger of black sand..._

"No! No I don't want that anymore!"

_Sliding the dagger through ice cold flesh, hearing the gasp as sand bit to the hilt. The boy going limp in his grip...the light leaving the blue orbs...turning them grey and dead. A ping of enjoyment flickered in his mind, but was shot down immediately._

"Stop it!"

"_You've wanted this, Pitch. You've wanted this since your defeat! Those eyes in the dream match his eyes now! You have been avenged!"_

"No! Yes! Yes I have wanted to end Frost. I have wanted to extract my revenge on him slowly, painfully and with much shrieking..That was before..." His eyes drifted to his globe, the comfort of having half a town of Believers enough to calm his resolve, and perhapse squash the voice inside.

_An image of Jack laid out on his back, completely at his mercy assaulted his senses. A spark of nasty vengeance reared its head, and he formed another dagger. Then stopped midstrike._

"No, I cannot do it. Not even if he was here lying defenseless in front of me. My daughter and the Tooth Fairy were right...I've changed. I can't go back."

_Don't be stupid! You are rotten to the core and everyone knows it!_

"He knew my pain!"

_He wanted to turn you soft_

"He kept our meetings a secret from even his new family. He would not have done that if he didn't think I could be saved from our common circumstance."

The voice seemed to ponder this, and Pitch smirked in satisfaction.

_You will end up killing him one day. When he has served his purpose, you will kill him. If you don't you will grow softer, and regret that you did not stab him in the back when you had the chance._

Pitch sighed, deciding not to argue with that. He knew that fate could be ignored. Frost proved that when he changed the Boogeyman's own fate and gave him a future. Regrets?

"No...No regrets. Not now, perhapse not ever again."


	38. Broken Spirit 8

Mean Seasons 38 Broken Spirit 8

Sandy was trying to get the others attention. It was nothing new, he was actually used to being ignored until he shook an elf to get the attention he needed. Right now was double the urgency, but right now, the other Guardians were preoccupied with watching Pippa lead her dead-eyed brother to the kitchen to force him to eat. Jack had refused anything but soup, and it was beginning to show. He was less skinny and more _sickly_, and getting more fragile every day. Tooth finally put her foot down and demanded the boy get some actual food in his belly. Unfortunately getting Jack to the kitchen was a task in itself, so Sandy couldn't really blame the others for being so focused.

So the little Man descided to act out on his own, and flew on his cloud towards Burgess.

Jack's first believer deserved an update, and maybe, just maybe, the ancient Guardian could convince the child that he was needed by the Winter Spirit.

ROTG

Pippa giggled as Jack sniffed the turkey leg suspiciously, then licked it and coughed. He tried to put it down, but she wouldn't let him.

So he threw it.

Pippa sighed. Jack had been throwing mini tantrums lately, and while this was somewhat encouraging, it was slightly discouraging as well. The little season slapped him, and he whimpered, cringing away from her and shaking his head, clacking his teeth pitifully in the gesture she had come to learn meant _I'm Sorry. Don't hurt me._

She retrieved his turkey and said simply. "Eat it, Jackie."

Not wanting her to smack him again, Jack complied, forcing the food down until only the bone was left. Pippa giggled and pat his back. "Good job!"

"Pippa?" Tooth said from the next room "Pippa honey, bring Jack here, we have a suprize for him!"

Excited, the little season hurried her brother to the next room, and was delighted to see Jack's first believer sitting on the sofa next to the fire. Her brother didn't look at much, and sat down on the floor, curling into himself.

Jamie was saddened at this, but didn't let it show. Knealing, he forced Jack to look at him, and said forcibly.

"Jack. I _see_ you."

At this small phrase, the eyes went wide. Jack shook himself, and focused on the boy's face. The Guardians and Pippa watched awestruck as a change overtook Jack Frost. He shuddered, closing his eyes. When they opened, the color hadn't changed, but there was a tiny bit of light in them again. He reached out and brushed his hands against Jamie's face, then his mouth turned into a small smile of recognition. Finally, he took a weak breath, opened his mouth, and uttered his first word in a month and three days.

"Jamie..."

The voice was hoarse. The tone soft. But it didn't matter to any of the onlookers. Overcome with happiness, Jamie threw his arms around the winter spirit, laghing in relief and joy.

"JACK!" he squealed, "I knew you were in there somewhere I just _knew _it! Oh Jack..."

"Is much improvement! Good boy, Jamie!" North bellowed. Tooth was so happy she joined the hug the boy had started, having to compete with Pippa for hugging room. Everyone seemed exstatic, even Bunny, who laughed heartily at the bewildered face of the piled-on winter spirit.

"Awe isn't this adorable!" A voice cut through the merth, sending Jack into threatened mode as he stood, gnashing his teeth and growling.

The speaker sent redhot vines out that wrapped Jamie in a tight embrace and threw him into the wall. The child growled, groaned, and stood, whirling around everywhere for the enemy. Jack jumped in front of the boy, looking a lot like a threatened wolf, his body crouched low, and his teeth bared, fingers curled like claws as his eyes searched the shadows. The rest of the Guardians were in attack mode as well.

No one was prepaired for what happened next.

The vines whipped out again, snaring Pippa this time, and burning her before throwing the little girl into the ceiling, then into the floor with a sickening thud. Suddenly, everything stopped as a scream filled the air. Everyone's attention was drawn to the winter spirit, and held there, watching. Jack was screaming, he was screaming as if his very soul was being ripped out of him. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, moaning, yelling, and crying out, hoilding his head tightly.

The whips continued their assault on the little season, and with each blow she received, Jack reacted. Suddenly the wielder seemed to get bord and just whipped the poor girl mercilessly.

Suddenly, cold fingers grabbed the whip, and everyone looked up in surprise, then horror, and for Jamie...fear.

Jack Frost stood there, glacier eyes sparkling with ice-cold, malicious intent and cruelty. His face was twisted in a sadistic grin, and an ice crown had formed on his head. His voice was that of the storm, and the tone was just as frigid.

North pulled Jamie close to him to protect the boy, who looked up for an explination. The burly man just stepped back and whispered hoarsely

"The Winter King...has returned."

The Wind blew in the window, bringing with it a light blizzard. Jack yanked on the vines, pulling Summer into the room and glaring with his merciless stare at the older season.

"You fool." He sneered, whipping her around with his icy wind, slamming her to the ground. "You like what you see?!" He yanked her to him and blew flurries in her mouth, nearly choking her with snow and cutting her cheek with the ice shards. He then formed a snow whip and beat her several times with it, enough to weaken herwith the cold. He used one of the whips to draw her face to face with him, then smiled wickedly before violently backhanding her twice, the impact throwing her to the ground several meters away. He whipped the Wind around her, then flung her once again into his icy grip.

Throwing her down again, he froze her limbs to the ground with permafrost shackles, then crafted a long ice dagger. Licking it with sadistic flare, he slowly walked towards her.

Summer panicked This was not what she wanted at all! "N...now Jack...can't we talk about this? Season to Season?"

"You have lost your chance to talk." Came the snarl that froze her blood. "It's time for an execution."

He dropped to his knees above her throat, his arm raised to end her for good.

"_Stop my Winter!"_

The dagger arm was suddenly grabbed, and he was hugged from behind, a voice murmuring in his ear soothingly "Hush now my Winter. Quell your storm. Sleep now, lonely Guardian...let your mind and body be restored."

He slumped in her arms, his breathing steady. The Wind and chill calmed themselves, and everyone, iincluding Summer, gave a sigh of relief. Mother Nature smiled at North, gesturing him to remove the slumbering boy.

"Take care of him North." She said sweetly, "Autumn as well. Do not worry about Summer." Her eyes grew hard. "She will no longer be a problem."

The Guardian smiled and gently removed the winter youth, thanking the woman profusely. Mother smiled at him as he left, then turned to her rebellious daughter.

"You will be releaved of your duties, Suzie." She said with regret and anger. You disobeyed my orders, you willingly nearly brought an imbalance, and you attacked Autumn, who since she is new, does not have the skills yet to defend herself!"

"But Mother!"

"NO!" Lightning struck the girl, causing her to yelp and fall silent "I will not listen to the whinings of a spirit who has no respect or love for either her siblings, nor the delicate balance I have set! You have gone too far, and nearly harmed a mortal on top of it! No more!"

Lightning struck the girl, stripping her of her powers.

"Now begone! I have much work to do. Go!"

Suzie turned and fled, crying and screaming in sorrow. She was then swallowed by a pit of black, and Mother Nature smiled to herself.

Her father was so reliable.

Now, she was hoping that Odin would agree with her and MiM's backup plan to keep the balance...


	39. Broken Spirit 9

Mean Seasons 39: Broken Spirit 9

"_Astrid! Snotlout! You two cover the east wing. Fishlegs and I will cover the west! Let's GO!"_

_The dragon riders split into their respective groups, the twins taking the north side. Berserkers were attacking from all direction11s, and harpoons were flying everywhere_

_On the enemy's side, the chief, Dagor the Deranged, watched the Night Fury with increasing rage and snarling hate. "You're mine, Hiccup." He sneered," I'm going to get you, and your dragon."_

_He readied a crossbow and sat ready to fire._

_The riders of Berk held their line, with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third at the healm, it seemed nothing could go wrong. As they regrouped, the six riders were full of high spirits and congratulations. Even Stoic The Vast (All hear his name and tremble ug ug) Chief of the tribe, looked a lot more hopeful as the armada was soon sent packing. _

_Victory was not to be fully grasped that day._

_As Stoic congratulated the citizens of Berk on a job well done, there was a cry._

"_DAD!"_

_The huge chief looked up, just in time to see his son flying at him full tilt, to be thrown off his dragon, an arrow from a crossbow embedded in his back, the point coming out his chest._

"_HICCUP!" the man roared, leaping in the air to catch his son before he crashed into the unforgiving ground. "No...son...speak to me..Hiccup..."_

_The eyes of the brave but skinny Viking boy were confused, and a bit sheepish as he looked at the thing coming out of his chest, as if contemplating how he was going to get rid of it._

"_Hurts..." he said lamely, eyes clouding over "Hurts bad...Had to..I'm...'m'sry"_

_He took a shuddering breath, and then went limp in his father's arms. To Stoic's amazement, the boy was still alive. With a heavy heart, he knew that that wouldn't last much longer._

"_Get a boat ready." The chief said, his tone laced with tears and sorrow so deep it rumbled like thunder. _

_At this announcement, the remaining dragon riders gasped, and Astrid buried her face in her hands. Snotlout looked confused and in denial The twins were too stunned to say anything, and Fishlegs clutched Meatlug, his Gronkle, and sobbed quietly._

_The rest of the tribe gathered to mourn as soon as it was confirmed that the son of the chief had left for Odin's domain. Stoic continued to hold Hiccup's shell, his heart breaking as he adorned his son in a new shirt, and lay him gently in the waiting vessel that would carry his son to the halls of his ancestors._

"_Safe travels, brave Viking..._my_ brave Viking, and may Odin receive you. If he doesn't, you tell me and I'll knock some sense into him."_

_All were in tears, and watched as the boat made its way over the horizon._

_Suddenly, Astrid pointed to a piece of driftwood that seemed to be following the pyre boat. "What is that?"_

_Fishlegs picked up a spyglass and looked to the wood, and said solemnly "It's Toothless."_

"_What is he doing out there?!" _

_Fishlegs again was solemn, as he wiped a tear from his eyes,_

"_He's loyally following Hiccup into Odin's domain. Without his friend and master, there is nothing keeping him here. So he goes where Hiccup goes...for one last journey. Faithful to the very end and if Odin wills it...beyond even that."_

ROTG

Mother Nature hated going to Odin's domain. She hated it because Vikings, especially dead Vikings, stunk like rotten fish.

However, she was on a mission and right now, she needed to be here. She approached the large man with the flowing, black beard and bowed respectfully.

"Ah, Mother Nature! " The booming voice of Odin bellowed, "I had heard news that you were on your way here! Come to steal away one of the warriors who feast at my table, have you?"

She smiled cordially at him, "Indeed. Did your messenger also tell you for what purpose this one is to serve?"

"Also of whom you seek, although I must admit, you have rather interesting tastes in regards to choosing worthy warriors. I do not doubt your choice will fulfill his duties to the upmost, but he is less than qualified in the strength and brawn department."

"As long as he is noble, kind, and reliable, Odin, I could care less about his body type. His duties would not require a mass amount of strength anyway."

The burly one laughed heartily, gesturing to the halls to the right of him,

"Then he will be perfect. Go, and meet him for yourself. You will not be disappointed."

Bowing again, Mother Nature went to see her new season, hope brimming as she took her first glance at him.

The 'warrior' was a boy no older than her Winter, perhapse younger, with kind, intelegent eyes framed by straight brown hair. He was the same body type as the aforementioned winter spirit, and had a metal leg. This seemed not to bother him as he talked excitedly to the black beast that shared a fish with him. Mother Nature smiled broadly, coming forward and laying a hand on the creature adoringly.

"He's beautiful. I have not seen a dragon in a very long time. Is he yours?"

The youth blushed and then said modestly "Yeah, yeah you could say that, but you could say really that I'm _his,_ in a way. I'm Hiccup, by the way, and may I say that you are beautiful in a somewhat...unsettling way..no offense."

Mother snickered at this ramble, and scratched the dragon under the chin, wich he seemed to enjoy, because he seemed to pout after she stopped.

"This is Toothless." Hiccup explained proudly, "He seems to like you. So um..." he rubbed his hanmd through his hair nervously, adorabvly bashful "What..what brings you to Valhalla?"

"I am Mother Nature, and I have come here seeking a new spirit to become the new Summer." She explained.

Hiccup seemed to ponder this, then began to ramble, as was his habit when he was trying to wrap his head around something really too big for him to understand.

"Wait wait wait, so you're saying that you, Mother Nature, are in need for someone to run the _entire season_ of Summer, and out of all the options at your desposal, you come here...looking for..._me?"_

Mother Nature couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's bewildered look.

"Yes, that is what you would call the gist. Now Hiccup, it is time to go."

The youth looked at her, curiosity giving way to mild amusement and sudden fear.

"Wait, I don't get a say in this?"

:"No. Come."

"I'm not going anywhere! Not without Toothless!"

Mother Nature laughed, the reason for the boy's reluctance made painfully obvious with that one statement.

"I fail to see the humor..." Hiccup said lowly.

"Your dragon is a part of you, Hiccup. I wouldn't dream of taking you without him as well. But as I said before. Come. There is much that needs to be done."

Hiccup's attitude changed again, and he mounted his dragon, scratching him behind the plates,

"Hear that bud? Looks like we get to embark on a whole new adventure!"

Overjoyed as the boy may be, she thought grimly, the fact was that he was taking on a responsibility that warranted little mistakes, and he would have to be taught well and soon before actually fulfilling the role set for him.

She desperately wanted to help her Winter recover, but the balance must be set. She would peek in later, after her Summer was established. By that time, she desperately hoped that the deadness left the icy eyes, and they retained their spark.


	40. Broken Spirit 10

Mean Seasons 40 Broken Spirit 10

Two days after the attack on Jack, the Guardians were beyond happy. The winter spirit was beginning to get his spark back, ever so slowly. Jamie was a big instigator of this, as the boy had literally dragged the spirit out of the funk he'd been in. Jack talked...but only to Jamie and Pippa, but his animal instincts had calmed down in regards to the others. Tooth felt heartened when Jack no longer acted as if she would hurt him, and North's voice no longer spooked him.

However Bunny always got a negative reaction from the Winter sprite, and Jack always ran to Jamie or Pippa when the pooka tried to approach him. Jamie said he thought that Jack was reacting that way because Bunny had gotten cross with Jack more than the others over the spirit's memory, so his reaction was in response to those instances. How Jack's first believer got so wise was beyond any of the Guardians, and besides Pippa, Jamie was the one they went to when something was up with Jack.

The time of brokenness was nearly done. They could sense it. By the third week, Jack's sparkle had returned, yet his eyes remaned grey. His speech began improving as well, but again, he only ever talked to Jamie and Pippa. Worse still, his laugh had not been heard since before Summer and Spring's attack. Thew final piece of bad news was that although he was improving, his mind seemed to battle itself for control.

The first instance was when Aster tried rousing the winter sprite one morning after Jamie had arrived and Pippa had made pancakes.

"Oi Frostbite! Wake up ya lazy bum!" the pooka said, nudging the boy on the bed hard.

Jack's eyes shot open, and the grin of malice adorned his lips as he froze Bunny's legs with a gesture. He then shook himself and whimpered apologetically, hiding under the icy covers in shame.

"Oi...Frostbite come on mate...Pippa's got breakfast shimmied up fer ya, and Jamie's here too. Why not come out?"

After much coaxing and bribing, and because Bunny opened the door to let the aroma of freshmade pancakes enter the room, Jack came out and sat at the table, his eyes, brighter than usual, eyeing the food eagerly.

The next instance was when Baby Tooth was playing with him, and she accidently rammed into his cheek full force. He yelped, then shuddered, lifting his finger and freezing the tiny fairy's wings. He would have ripped them off, had Jamie not startled him back to his senses with a sharp word and smack.

All in all though, Jack was on his way to a full recovery. It wouldn't be long before his eyes fully cleared and his laugh once again rang through the halls of Santoff Claussen. All the others needed to do was wait just a little longer...


	41. Act of Loyalty

Mean Seasons 41 Act of Loyalty

Jack walked confidently among the reindeer, searching for his own among them. Snowdrift was a standout, but for some reason he couldn't find the buck.

He accidently stumbled onto the huge red buck's space without even realizing it. Sunburn snorted at him and pawed the ground. Jack held his hands up and backed away, not wanting to start anything.

However the large buck had every intention on starting something. When the boy turned his back, Sunburn lowered his powerful head and charged, bellowing his dominance. Startled, but acting on long-forgotten instinct, Jack used his staff to hook the reindeer around the neck and force him to change course.

"What the heat is wrong with you, Sunburn?!" he protested as he had to repeat the move twice more, and still the chestnut reindeer refused to yield.

A misstep caused Jack to lose his balance, and he fell, the staff landing several feet away. With eyes filled with desperation, he reached for the conduit, only to grunt as his hand was stomped on by the hoof of the snorting reindeer. Sunburn reared up and came down hard, the winter sprite barely getting out of the way. Again and again the thundering impact shook ground where his body had been seconds before.

Suddenly, Jack felt as though his spine had been snapped in half. He gasped, sucking in the chilly air as his body curled up on itself. He had felt this before...and his eyes widened in horror as they landed on his staff, wich was under the buck, in two pieces.

He couldn't move anymore. His strength had been ripped from his body, making him completely helpless as Sunburn charged forward, antlers down to impail him like a hotdog on a grillstick. He braced him self, closing his eyes and tensing, waiting to be skewered...when it happened.

A white flash knocked into the red buck, sending him rolling away in the snow. Furious, Sunburn roared and collided with the smaller Snowdrift, each of then determined to win the duel. Jack watched in awe and horror as his white buck led the much larger aggressor to the edge of a cliff face.

"No! Snowdrift! SNOWDRIFT!" The Guardian hollered as the red reindeer tangled his antlers in the much smaller buck's horns, determined to throw him over the side. The little buck shot the winter sprite a longing look, his cloudy blues tearing his heart to pieces, then he shifted his weight, tangling their antlers, and Jack watched in horror as the sudden shift forced them both off the side.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Gathering every ounce of strength he had, Jack pulled himself to the edge of the cliff and looked down. To his horror and heartbreak, both bucks lay motionless. He knew Sunburn would get up eventually, but his eyes filled with freezing tears as he looked at the odd angle of Snowdrift's neck and body.

"Why did you have to do this, Snowdrift?!" he wailed, rolling off the edge himself. Wind slowed his decent as much as possible without his staff, but he didn't seem to notice. He crawled to his baby and cuddled the head against his body, stomach-wrenching sobs erupting out of his throat.

North found him like that several hours later, and gathered the boy in his arms. Unsurprisingly, Jack's arms refused to let go of the snowy head in his grip. "Come Jack, let buck go." The Russian said gently, prying the arms loose. The boy slumped against him, and North carried him back up the cliff, his heart aching.

It was never easy losing a four-legged friend. Especially one raised from birth, one cherished and protected.

He was not surprised to find the winter spirit more solemn and less perky in the oncoming weeks, avoiding the pens except one, which he sometimes found Jack sleeping in, a look of agony frozen on his face.

It would be a long while before Jack Frost resumed his position as the Guardian of Fun. A very long while.


	42. Broken Spirit Finale

Mean Seasons 42 Broken Spirit Finale

Jack woke up and stretched. It felt like he had been in hibernation for at least five months. He felt good. No, great! But he couldn't seem to remember much that had happened. Something about his sister and first believer telling him to come back...But he hadn't left! How could he come back if he hadn't gone anywhere to begin with?

Confused, he got out of bed, and everything came crashing down on him.

When had he gotten back to the Pole? The last time he had closed his eyes, he was being held prisoner by his tree. Thinking hard, he actually did remember being enveloped by darkness, then of North's scarily booming voice...he shuddered, a wimper escaping his lips.

Instantly his door opened and in ran Jamie, along with Tooth and North. Startled, he backed up, his eyes wide. _"Hey guys!_" he opened his mouth to say, but all that came out was a happy sounding squeal. He shook his head and tried again, only to find them all staring at him.

"Look at eyes!" North breathed, a smile creeping up his face. Jamie wore the same relieved grin. Jack was puzzled, and was suprized his voice decided to work as he asked lightly

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

That floored everyone, then Tooth hugged him tightly,

:"You're finally back, Jack! You're finally back!"

"I don't get it...I haven't gone anywhere..."

Jamie took that moment to explain everything, from his breaking to the appearance of his Dark Age persona. Jack listened closely, and was amazed that he remembered everything the boy described to him. He shuddered at the reminder of his Dark Age persona showing it's face, but also smiled at the thrashing he gave his tormentor.

"So I guess that's it for Summer huh?" he said lightly, "That's all well and good, but now there's an imbalance."

"No, not worry about imbalance. Mother Nature took care of everything. Jack, we are so happy you're back to normal." North said. Jack blushed.

"Me too, North. Me too." He said, lying back down. No one objected to him doing that, though he noticed Jamie climbed up with him, like a little brother. Jack noticed the bags under his eyes and frowned deeply. The kid obviously had been staying up late to help Pippa try to bring him back.

"Hey Jamie..." he said mysteriously "How about you get some sleep, and when you wake up, we can build a snowman."

His first believer was already halfway to dreamland and murmured in a sleepy voice "Does it have to be a snowman?"

"It doesn't have to be a snowman." He sung playfully, curling up too.

Pippa came in while the two were fast asleep, and giggled, jumping in the bed as well and curling against the chilly chest of her older brother, sighing pleasantly. Her poor sibling had been through enough torment to last him eternity, and she was just glad that when all was said and done...

Jack Frost was still Jack Frost, and he would stay that way.


	43. Attacked!

Jamie loved visiting Jack's lake. He loved how even in summer months, the water remained frozen, the air around it crispy. Usually, in Jack's off-season, the boy would come to be relieved from the blistering heat of Summer. In Fall, he waited here to try and glimpse Autumn as she frolicked adorably spreading her season with mirth.

Today however, was the middle of winter. Today he was waiting for the Guardian of Fun to arrive.

As the boy paced, a low growl reached his ears. He stiffened, listening carefully. It was the unmistakable sound of an angry beast. Jamie knew that Burgess had its share of wolves, and wandering the woods at night without Jack around was a forbidden activity to all the children. The sound worried him, for it was still the middle of the day.

Out of the trees, four snow/ice wolves leaped out at him,, teeth bared and mouths drooling. He jumped back and yelled, running for all he was worth, the strange creatures gaining ground fast. One latched onto his leg, and the boy fell, terrified, trying to curl up as the beasts began to pounce on him, teeth ripping into his arms, legs and back. A wolf got in his face ans snarled, jaws open to eat him alive.

Suddenly the beast was hooked by the crook of a shepherd's staff and thrown into the snow. Another followed, and the next two found themselves caught by their scruffs as a roar, like thunder, erupted out of the mouth of Jamie's rescuer. The wolves yelped but attacked the new prey, only to get their tails handed to them. The leader made a rush towards the boy, but the staff hook choked him as it yanked him back, to shatter against a tree. Seeing this the others howled in fright and ran deep into the woods to lick their wounds.

Jamie was surrounded by a chilling embrace, and he leaned into it, frightened and crying, but relieved that the Guardian had found him before it was too late.

"Shhhh. It's alright." The soothing voice of Jack Frost whispered "It's alright. You're safe now, Jamie. Hey bro...you're safe." The Guardian kicked himself mentally as he looked over the wounds the beasts-_his_ beasts he reminded himself bitterly-had inflicted on the believer he considered to be his little brother.

"Jack..."His voice weak and scared wimpered, but he didn't care, "You came.."

"I always will, kid. You should know this by now." Jack chuckled "Now let's get you home."


	44. Misty Meeting

The fog.

He hated fog.

As he crawled to engulf himself in the coolness of a snowpile, the buzzing Summer Fey surrounded him, laughing at the pain they caused him. They all surrounded him, and he whipped them around with Wind. It did nothing but tick them off, and the poor winter spirit was forced to flee again. For what purpose they tormented him for this time, he didn't know.

Weak, tired, and burned by the little creatures, Jack Frost curled up, the pain and exhaustion (for they had pursued and tormented him two days now, giving him no peace) too much for him, and he gazed into the fog, thinking his time was short. The Fey covered him from foot to head, buzzing and burning, swarming like ants on a dead mouse.

Something moved in the milky whiteness...And the Fey were suddenly picked up off of him and flung away, flurries dancing across burned flesh, cooling it with pleasant gentle breaths. Puzzled, he stared at the fog.

There was a glowing light, like a lit sabre, piercing the fog, chasing the heat and pain away. His tired eyes opened wide, as a figure appeared, a figure of power and might, and whiter than the freshest snow. Four powerful hooves stomped some Fey into the ground like fragile bugs being tramped on by an elephant. Glowing blue eyes stared down at the now-awestruck and slightly terrified Winter Spirit. A voice, deep,wise, and gentle, pierced the wooshing wind, though the muzzle did not move.

_Sleep now, old friend._

The glowing horn touched him lightly, coating him in healing ice, and sending him into peaceful slumber. The 18-hand equine then lay down, as he had often done at the Pole, and curled up around the sleeping form of his old master, his once surrogate father, and now his colt, and sent into the boy's slumber, memories of a scrawny fawn, playing with the winter sprite once upon a lifetime.


	45. Misty Meeting 2

"How...how was I supposed to know they would react like that?!" Hiccup said stressed, wringing his arms and pacing, gesturing everywhere as he continued his frantic explination, "Hey it's not like Toothless and I ASKED for them to attack! No, he didn't have to eat one but it isn't our fault they took it out on someone innocent!"

Mother l;aughed patiently at the flustered Viking, putting her hand up in the 'calm down' gesture.

"Relax my Summer! No one blames you for the attack on Winter. It was not your intention to harm anyone, therefore you cannot be held responsible for the Fey's actions."

Toothless nudged his rider gently, head bowed and murmuring as if apologizing, and Hiccup rubbed his head assuringly "I know bud. You were just curious. But for future reference, if it looks like a dragonfly...ask first before you eat it."

The Night Fury 'hrrrrrrrrmmmm'd his understanding and nudged his friend, nodding towards his saddle. Hiccup looked at Mother Nature, and she waved him off. "I suppose you must begin your training in really spreading your season before the next meeting, in wich you will debut as the new Summer. Fly around the Mohave, and practice raising the heat and controlling...those new helpers of yours."

Hiccup smiled. Controlling fairies was a definite fail on his part, so he had made a deal where he could work with something a little more his speed.

"Alright Bud, lets herd these Terrors and Fireworms to the desert and get training. We have a LOT of work to do!"

ROTG

Jack woke in the same place he had fallen asleep in, but there was something different. Wind was being blocked by something at his back. Pushing against the mound of white, he expected the pile to yield and let Wind in. His suprize came when he realized whatever he was shoving, it wasn't snow.

"What?" he asked, looking closer. His eyes went wide. _"A Unicorn!"_ Jack had seen a few of the awe-inspiring beasts over the years, protecting the pure of heart and the innocent from who-knows-what horrors. He didn't expect one to come to his aid of all things.

"Why...Why did you choose me?" he asked hoarsely, refusing, out of the upmost respectr, to make eye contact.

_You really don't recognize me do you...Daddy?_

The words floored him.

Suddenly, the look of regognition crossed Jack's face, and he threw his arms around the powerful, graceful neck, tears freezing on his face as his joy fought to control itself.

"I thought I would never see you again! Oh Snowdrift!"

The mighty beast blew his nose in a contented sigh, and hugged the boy with his neck.

"Thank MiM! Thank MiM OH Snowdrift...my Snowdrift...You're back. I don't know how and I don't care...You're back!"

_As long as you remain pure, Jack Frost...I always will be._


	46. News on the Wind

The Winds were whispering.

Wind especially.

Wind hated to tell his friend the news he bore. He didn't want the boy, young as he was, to fear for his life.

Again.

Yet he had no choice. He had to warn Jack Frost...

A new Summer was on its way.

When Wind found his friend, he was lounging under his tree, enjoying the cooling air around him. Spring had been gracious as an apology to the Winter Spirit, she agreed to have one week out of her season for him to literally chill at his lake, and the surrounding woods.

Wind hated to wake him with news that could send him into hiding, but he had no choice.

Jack woke with a smile as Wind tugged his hair. "Hey Wind! Wanna fly?" he asked, grabbing his staff.

His face fell as his friend whispered in his ear. "What? Already?"

Wind cursed as the look of excitement changed to absolute, complete terror. "A new Summer..." Jack panicked, trying to bury himself in snow.

"Well aren't you being paranoid today!"

The winter sprite stopped his trembling and slowly came out of the small snow-cave he had made to look up to see Pitch Black smirking down at him.

"Was my fear so powerful it drew you out?" he wimpered, "Sorry. I hope you weren't doing something important."

The Boogieman waved him off. "No, but I am extremely curious. Why are you so spooked? Your fear of harm is powerful, Frost, but I have never seen it burning this strong before. Why are you leaking out fear through every pore in your body, even your core?"

"Because." Came the soft, shaky answer "I don't want to be used as firewood, burned, tormented...I was broken before, but even that is more tolerable than being ambushed and left to melt in the desert surrounded by flames!"

Pitch chuckled darkly "Ah so you heard the news then, that there is a new Summer. You have never gotten along with that particular season, have you Frost?"

"You have no idea." Whimpered the answering groan.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Jack groaned. Only Pitch Black would ask to hear stories of his torment under Summer...ALL the Summers. Still, he supposed that talking might ease the fear he felt. With the King of Nightmares there to feed off his terror, perhaps it might actually take away some of his anxiety...

"Wich do you want to hear?"

"Well now that you mention it, what is this talk of firewood?"

There was a pause.

"You really are sadistic aren't you...ok well that particular instance started in my season, believe it or not..."

ROTG

_He flew around, his laughter being carried with Wind as he enjoyed the joy of being completely and utterly free. He whipped about, letting Wind toss him in the air and catch him again, cackling merrily._

_His merry jaunt was halted as a low, crazed chuckle reached his ears._

"_Winter! How nice of you to frolic in my territory. Your freeze is causing the humans to shiver, and it is my duty to keep them warm."_

_He snorted. He was not intruding in her season, she was intruding in his. "Your point being?" he asked snarkily, leaning on his staff._

_The girl with the red dress and fiery hair giggled menacingly, stroking his cheek with a flame painted sharp nail, "Well it means, dear Winter...that I light their fires. But I have a slight problem..."_

_He was suddenly grabbed and shoved in a sack._

"_I'm all out of firewood!"_

_With terror, he woke up ten minutes later, in a fireplace, to find the sack had already burned off, and his flesh crackled like kindling as flames licked at it. The pain was indescribable, he doubted he would be conscious much longer...if he really was about to only pass out. His throat he guessed after several attempts, was too charred to scream as the pain and heat continued to lap at him._

"_Awe look, he burns so beautifully!" Stacy Summer cooed, very pleased by the sight of Jack Frost lit up and smoldering in her fireplace._

"_Let me out please!" he rasped, unable to stand the heat and flames any longer. His skin was turning a normal flesh tone, which for the winter spirit, meant he was good as melted. He noticed, ironically, that the one thing feasible for actual firewood, his staff, was not in the inferno with him._

_Summer cackled "Let you out? But you make excellent kindling! And it smells and looks so pretty!"_

_She poked him with his staff, stoking the flames, and he screeched, the contact with the fire on his staff sending new kinds of agony coursing through him. He was soon mercifully blessed by the soothing relief of unconsciousness._

ROTG

"I woke up in a snowdrift, not knowing or caring how I got out of there, but I stayed at my lake for a long time after, both licking my wounds and nursing my courage. I learned later during a Season Meeting that April Showers, that decade's Spring, had rescued me, then dumped me in the arctic so I could heal."

Pitch cringed. Once upon a time, he would have gloated at the boy's almost death. This time though, he was deeply disturbed. The Summer that now writhed in fear in his realm was a nanny compaired to Stacy Summer. He knew that most of Frost's terror stemmed from being roasted alive, and she, much like himself would have done, had preyed on that fear.

"How many times did she set you ablaze?" he asked timidly.

"Oh? More than I would like to remember." Came the answering whimper, "The last time she did, it was in front of the other seasons, during a meeting. She got turned into a Fey because Mother was so ticked off by it."

Pitch put a hand on the boy's shoulders, feeling the trembling of a fear that should have died when his torment ended. He wasn't sure how to comfort Frost at this point, so he simply ate the fear until it calmed itself.

Relief and thanks shone in the ice-blue eyes, and the man knew he had done the right thing. But he had to draw more, or Frost would retreat into himself.

"Tell me another, Jack Frost. What other fears have you buried that came to light when you heard this news?" he prodded.

Jack shuddered

"Well there was this other time...with Sammy Summer..."


	47. Day of Reckoning

Mean Seasons 47 Day of Reckoning

The day was here.

The day of reconing.

As Jack Frost put on his iceblue robe over his ceremonial white noble vest and sash, his brown pants replaced with matching trousers, and the crystal crown of ice atop his head, he couldn't help but shudder. Today was possibly the last day he was going to exist in peace.

Today, he lamented as he tacked up Snowdrift, was the day the New Summer would be revealed...and his days of torture would begin anew.

ROTG

The hall was bustling with activity, but all stopped when Winter and Mother Nature entered the room.

"My seasons." She greeted warmly as her Winter took his seat, "You know of the former Summer's betrayal, and the Winds have no doubt informed you that I have been training her replacement. The wait is over, my children. Meet your new brother! Hiccup Summer!"

All the seasons turned their attention to the scrawny boy astride the giant, black dragon. Spring gasped, Pippa squealed in joy at seeing the beast, and Jack...yelped and hid under the table.

Hiccup was blushing, not used to this kind of attention, and hopped off Toothless, who immediately went and fished out the whining, whimpering Winter Spirit from under the table and held him gently by the top of his vest, gurgle-purring in dragonish chuckles. Pippa at once clamped onto the beast's leg, and he responded by letting go of Jack(who dove right back under the table) and licking the little Autumn all over, coocoogurgling in playful mirth. He then retrieved Jack again, and pushed the boy into his rider.

Hiccup drew in a breath, the sudden cold suprising after training in the hot sun for what seemed an eternity. He smiled kindly though and held out a hand

"You must be Winter. Believe it or not, I think I know you well. Berk has hhad its share of frigid weather, especially during Snoggletog. Hey, what's wrong?"

Mother Nature chuckled softly as her Winter cowered away from the offered hand "Winter cannot shake hands with you, my Summer. It causes him pain."

"oh." Hiccup said sheepishly "Sorry..about that. Guess it makes sense, we are opposing seasons." The boy did not press the issue, but he did see that it wasn't the handshake that had spooked the other youth. It was the motion of his hand coming towards him. Hiccup had seen that look in dragons on Outcast Island...dragons who had been abused to a certain point. Hiccup's mind began working overtime.

"But..hey that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" he asked cheerfully, hopefully.

Jack was wary. This other boy, a bit younger than him, was the next Summer. He couldn't trust him. Not yet. Not until they met out in the field, where Mother wouldn't be there to referee. Yet something about this new season reminded him of himself. He was scrawny, yes, and skillful..but he was new. A new spirit who probably only had himself and his dragon for company. Jack as many things, but he knew he could never shun another who was in the same position he had been 300 years ago.

"As long as you aren't mad about me freezing Berk for half the year...then yeah., I could try being friends." He said timidly, the always-present sparkle in his iceblue eyes.

Hiccup threw back his head with a snort "ANGRY? Why would I be angry? Heck so many good things came out of the storms you caused that I'd be lying if I said you were a nuisance, let alone a bad guy for doing us a favor!"

Jack was instantly more at ease. _He doesn't hate me...he honestly doesn't hate me..._"Favor? _my _ storms? Even the Barnstat storm of 21?"

"Yeah! And that one storm you raised where we had to have the Dragons and animals work together to survive? Yeah you saved our butts! If your storm hadn't forced them together, we would have starved!"

"Well..I'd like to say that was on purpose but I—"

"—Was just doing your job. And it helped more than you can imagine."

As the two got better acquainted and began to relax around each other, Mother Nature smiled. She had made the right choice by enlisting the young Viking, and now, she hoped that the young man would heal the wounds Winter had sustained over the many years.

Toothless was on top of Jack in a dragon equivalent of a cuddle, and the winter sprite was laughing as the tongue of the Night Fury washed his face and chest. Her Winter laughed lightly, and asked Hiccup about the beast, in wich the Viking told him many a story.

Mother smiled.

Yes, this was going to work out. She had a very good grip on that fact. Jack Frost deserved a friend like this, and she was excited for him. To think it came from the very opposite of his element, two elements who had been bitter enemies, now had the chance to start anew.

The Balance was restored indeed.


	48. Reality Check

Mean Seasons 48 Reality Check

The Guardians were nervous that day before the meeting. Jack had been summoned earlier for a Season Greeting, and the poor boy had looked like he was going off to his execution.

Now he was back, and to their relief, he was in higher spirits than normal, leading them to conclude that everything had gone better than expected.

"Jack!" North boomed "All went well?"

The Winter sprite sat perched upon his staff, a grin on his face "You bet it did! The new Summer doesn't want to kill me! His name is Hiccup, and he is really nice. He doesn't want to kill me, not even for bringing the long winter to Berk! Plus, he has a DRAGON!"

"A dragon?!" Bunny said, unbelieving, "Yeah right mate. Those are about as real as unicorns!"

"Actually..." Jack said mysteriously, "If you'll follow me to the corral...I think you'll be surprised.."

ROTG

"Someone pinch me...I think I've gone insane."

"Oh Jack...he's beautiful!"

"Jack...is impossible...but here is proof! Amazink!"

Jack smirked as he trotted the massive equine around the roundpen, an air of 'haha I told you so!' in both his riding and the way he showed the beast's paces.

"Told you they were real. As real as we are!"

"Yeah but...I thought these guys were just made up children's dreams." Bunny breathed.

_The stuff in dreams often has a touch of reality._ Sandy 'said' mouth smiling in wonder.

North couldn't help but notice the closeness this wonderous beast had with the winter sprite. They looked like they belonged together. Almost like...

"Jack, is a funny question, and may be crazy...but is that...Snowdrift?"

Jack beamed, and the Cossack breathed deeply and looked at the moon. Manny obviously had a plan for the courageous buck, and if turning him into a powerful protector of innocents was that plan, well North was not about to argue with it. Besides, Jack deserved this as much as anyone.

"Is amazink. Truly amazink. Oh no...Sunburn!"

Jack was thrown from Snowdrift's back as the red buck slammed into him, knocking him away. The unicorn reared and brought his hooves down next to the reindeer, shaking the earth. The deer went, head bowed, to Jack, who was getting up Before he could be impailed, the unicorn's horn glowed, and a wall of ice stopped the red beast from plowing into the boy.

The horn was then lowered in challenge, and hooves pawed the ground. The buck did the same, then charged. He was dodged, then swatted with the single horn, and tried again. Snowdrift snorted, turning his hindquarters to the antlered aggressor, then lashing out with his powerful legs, knocking out the mad, snorting reindeer with a powerful double-hoof kick.

Jack cheered and ran to the triumphant equine, who reared, neighing his victory and dominance before scooping up the boy and trotting with him past the open-mouthed Guardians and into the stall area, head high and nostrols flaring.

"Remind me to never tease Frostbite while that thing is nearby..." Bunny said shakily.


	49. Resurface

Mean Seasons 49 Resurface

Jack was in darkness. Not Pitch's darkness, but the deep recesses of his mind. His cold, cruel personality known only as the Winter King had been steadily leaking out again. He had to let it breathe. He had to...before it decided to let itself out against his will...

ROTG

"North, I'm...I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks." Jack said, hood up and fingers clenched around his staff.

"Why is that?" the big man asked, looking at the boy with a bit of concern. _Hood is up...I don't like it._

"I just...have issues that need to be resolved, and I can't be around anyone to solve them. People get hurt. I need to be far away..."

"Sweet Tooth...does this have to do with your eyes?" Tooth asked timidly, "They are like glaciers."

Jack gulped and shied away. He was not expecting to be turning so soon.

"Yes."

Bunny put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's that time, eh Mate?"

"Yeah. I have to get to the Palace and seal it, if it's still there, or repair it, if it crumbled, before I can let loose. That way no one gets hurt."

North nodded.

"We understand Jack. We'll tell Jamie—"

"NO!" Jack's panicked tone said sharply "No! Don't tell Jamie! It...it would tear him apart. Just tell him I've gone somewhere to conduct Season business. He'll understand."

"Da. Be safe, Jack." North said, concern lacing his voice. "Please be safe."

"I will North." He said assuringly, gliding out the window, a flurry in his wake lightly dusting the room with snow.

The others turned to Bunnymund curiously after the winter sprite left, eyes shining with want to know.

"_That Time_ Bunny?" Tooth asked, eyebrow raised.

The pooka sighed,

"It happens every five or ten years. Jack goes into self exile every five to ten years, for a few weeks."

Tooth was immediately concerned "Self exile?"

"To let out the true Winter inside him. To let the Winter King loose."

"But Bunny...Jack has filled hole Winter King had! Why would he go back to being..._that?_" North asked, waving his arms for emphasis.

Bunny sighed heavily. "Because Mates...he has no choice. If Frostbite doesn't let this out, it would eventually force its way back to the surface and destroy everything the kid stands for, taking countless amounts of lives with it. Jack exiles himselkf and goes deep into the arctic, someplace where no human can survive, and transforms. He locks himself in a baracade of ice and stays there until his personality calms down."

North sighed "Must be really bad this time."

"Why do ya say that mate?"

"Because Jack mentioned Winter Palace as the place he will imprison himself."

"Good point. Frostbite wouldn't seek out his old castle unless he was really really desperate."

"So, what do we do?" Tooth asked, fluttering nervously.

"We do nothing." Bunny said firmly. "Trust me, this is something the snowflake has to do on his own. We'll only get in the way, or worse..."

He shivered, looking at the snow outside,

"Become victims of his reign."


	50. Resurface 2

Mean Seasons 50 Resurface 2

He waited a few days before wandering to the one place he had a true connection to: Burgess. Yes, the humans here respected Winter, even loved it.

So he would spare them.

For now.

As he made his way back home to his kingdom of ice, a small voice penetrated his ears.

"Jack? JACK! You came back!"

Before he could reflect on where he had heard that voice before, a warm bundle suddenly grabbed him by the waist. Looking down, he saw a small boy holding him by his middle. Sneering in disgust, the coldhearted Winter King was about to backhand this foolish mortal who dared to touch him, let alone grab him, when it happened.

A warm feeling passed through his frozen heart. An instinct, one thought long dead, reignited, and he decided that this boy...this boy was different. Special. He reached down and grabbed him by the collar, and with him in this position, flew to his palace.

ROTG

Jamie was frightened. Jack Frost had kidnapped him, and had strapped him facedown to what could only be described as a torture table made of rough, uncomfortable ice. Why he had done this was aching to be answered, but the boy knew that whatever it was, it wasn't Jack's fault. His friend, his _Guardian,_ would never do anything horrible to him!

"Ssstop Struggling boy." The voice of Ice chuckles from somewhere above his head "It won't do you any good. Besides I'm not going to hurt you. Consider yourself lucky."

Jamie yelped as icecold fingers ran down his now-bare back, and a hissing chuckle reached his ears. "Relax, boy. You are about to become royalty."

The fingers stopped in the middle of his back, and all of a sudden, pain shot through his delicate skin, making him yelp. As the agony creeped across his back, the boy whimpered and closed his eyes, shutting them against the pain that seemed to crawl in the middle of his skin, all the while his ears ringing with what he perceived to be cruel, cunning, and heartless cackling.

As the boy passed out in fitful slumber, and the Frost Branding continued to burn in his skin, the Winter King did a waltz in the air above the intricate brand, his eyes shining a bright blue, as a smile of ecstasy graced his lips as he twirled and dipped gracefully, ritually adorning the crawling mark with snowfall as he moved in tune to the frigid music of his season, the cackling actually the expression of his joy, though it sounded cruel.

"A prince you will become, dear Jamie Bennet...A prince of Winter!"


	51. Resurface 3

Mean Seasons 51 Resurface 3

"Sophie! Sophie shhhhhhhhhhhh! Hey ankle byter! Shhhhhhhh it's ok! Yer brother will be ok. We'll find him. I promise!"

Bunny had been drawn to the Bennet house on account that the older sibling had been missing for the past day and a half. Sophie, Bunnie's favorite believer, was devastated.

Tooth gasped and flew inside the little girl's room. "Bunny...I think I know where Jamie went..."

They gathered in the woods surrounding Jack's lake, the Wind whipping a small piece of fabric on one of the trees. Tooth flew up and shuddered.

"Frost patterns. This conferms it. Jack took Jamie."

"But why? What purpose would Winter King see Jamie serving?" North asked, taking the clth from Tooth, "We all know why our Jack would want to take Jamie, but as he is now? Not make sense."

"Yeah it does mate." Bunny shivered. "Frostbite's taken prisoners before. Most of em children. None of them returned alive. All of em tortured horribly, frost decorating em like lace under their skin, a few of them torqued beyond fixing...few more frozen into sculptures!"

"Bunny not helping!" North scolded, as he saw Sophie begin to cry at this news. Bunny cursed himself, then drew the little girl into his arms

"Don't you worry. None of that will happen to Jamie. I'll make sure of it."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

ROTG

"Wake up! Wake up my Prince of Winter!"

Jamie sat up, his back smarting him sharply, and the rest of him feeling tingly. He observed several things silently. One was his clothing. He was dressed in a royal blue cloak, with silver tassels and frost embroidered on the hem and bottom. The long sleeved shirt was the color of Jack's eyes, and had frost patterns embroidered on the cuffs. He wore a white vest, with stenciled patterns in icy blue and silver, that matched the intricate pattern on his white pants.

"Woah..." was all he could say as he admired himself in puzzlement.

The second thing he noticed was that the cold of the place didn't bother him at all.

The third thing he noticed was his skin. It was white.

Just like Jack's.

The boy began to panic.

"Relax, Jamie." The voice of Ice soothed him, "you are not dead. Not by a long shot."

"Jack?" the boy asked "You're being freaky. If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

A cackle reached his ears, and ice turned to chill as the Winter King landed silently behind the boy and whispered in his ear.

"You're right. This is no game. You really are my Winter Prince. Able to withstand the freezing coldness of a storm! Able to command the creatures I create!"

Jamie's excitement overwhelmed his fear as he questioned timidly "Able to stay by your side?"

"Yes yes my boy! You will rule by my side, going where I go, staying where I stay!"

"Able to... on the Wind!"

"Yes!" Jack's voice sounded near its regular tenure, with hints of a flurry as his mirth escalated.

"Able to command the snow and ice and—"

"No." came the suddenly dangerous tenure. "Not you. Not ever you."

The boy was slightly frightened, and a bit disappointed. "Not ever?"

"You are still mortal. If I infused you with the power to command the elements as I do, it would kill you a little each time I did it. Not. Ever. You."

Slightly bummed but not quite ready to die, the boy nodded, "I understand."

"Good." an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and glacier eyes pierced his in a frigid but affectionate way.

"I'm...I'm your Prince..wait until I tell Sophie!"

The arm tightened, and Jamie's fear returned as he realized he had said something wrong.

"What? What'd I say to tic you off this time?" he asked trembling.

"You." The Chilling Ice said firmly "are never to step foot out of this castle for any reason other than to accompany me when I go places."

Jamie gulped, the threat in the tone unsettling and honest. Jack meant what he said, and the tone made it clear what would happen if he disobeyed.

"Yes sir." He said meekly, cringing.

The Winter King snorted. His heart was still partly frozen, but he supposed that in order for his Prince to be content, he would have to allow closure. Wrapping his arm around the boy again, the spark of mischief alite in the glacier eyes again, he said in a whisper

"However, if I chose to visit your family...that would be somewhere you would accompany me to, correct?"

Jamie's eyes widened, and he hugged the King, relief and gratitude leaking through his icy being from the boy.

"Thanks Jack!"


	52. Rides More than Wind

Mean Seasons 52 Rides More Than Wind

The Burgess children were puzzled. Jack Frost had led them to his lake to show them something spectacular, and then had disappeared into the woods.

That had been ten minutes ago.

"Where is he?" Claude asked, kicking a small snowpile.

"Look, guys, if Jack says he'll be back with a surprise, then he'll be back with a surprise. We just gotta be—"

"Oh...my...gosh.." Cupcake said in awe, mouth hanging open and a squeal of dewlight stuck in her throat. "It's a...a...a"

"UNICORN!" the children shreaked, eyes dancing in pure joy as the beast cantered through the small crowd, neighing and rearing, Jack astride his back whooping excitedly.

Cupcake was a little frightened at first. She had dreamed of these beautiful creatures her whole life, but those dreamicorns seemed an insult to the real thing in front of her. Huge as he was, it dwarfed his true powerful frame. Muscles strained and snapped as he moved, his hooves shaking the ground as Jack guided him to a slow walk, then halted right in front of her. The girl's nervousness was alleviated when the large muzzle dipped down and allowed her to hang on him for a while, giggling as he slowly lifted her up, then set her back down on the snow.

"Where did you find him Jack?" Jamie asked, breathless.

"Well, he found me actually." The winter sprite admitted sheepishly. ":He chose me due to our pasts. You see, he used to be a reindeer buck before he sacrificed himself to protect me. I guess MiM wanted to reward him."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah he is..." Jack said, eyes sparkling.

"Now...Who wants a ride?"


	53. Regression!

Mean Seasons 53 Regression?

It had all happened for a split second.

The rush left them both drained. It only left one of them standing.

"Pitch...why?"

He looked at his hands, how cold they were...hoiw tight they had been!

"I...I don't know what happened Frost. One minute we were celebrating...the next...I had you by the throat."

"No (Cough) Kidding! My question still stands. WHY did you nearly strangle me to death? I thought we were doing pretty well, too!"

Pitch looked ashamed "I honestly don't know what came over me..."

Jack looked at the man and sighed, still choking.

"I know...I know. Hey, let's forget this ever happened. If you need to, drain me for a bit before we go scaring. That may keep those impulses happy."

Pitch was incredibly and unquestionably amazed. He had nearly killed the boy, yet here he was...giving the man permission to drain him.

"You never cease to amaze me, Frost, nor to appease me. Don't regret it."


	54. Resurface 4

The Palace was gigantic.

Jamie couldn't even see where the snowbricks ended and the iceceiling began. When Jack had mentioned his castle, the boy thought of a clunky medieval type structure. This was elegant, and quite luxurious, the ice sculptures of creatures dotted around giving it a gothic look as well.

The throneroom was lonely-looking, but amazing. No snowbricks here, the entire room was made of solid ice, even the throne.

"This is epic!" the boy breathed, running his hand along the frostpaterned pillars of solid clear ice. "I can't believe he made all this...it's awesome!"

The palace shook.

That wasn't good. It meant something was up with Jack.

It came from the west wing, and Jamie wondered why it had been sealed. Jack must be trapped within!

"Jack! Hey don't worry I'll get you out!"

He rammed into the doors, and they surprisingly opened, to reveal a very ticked off Winter King.

"When I get my hands on whoever dared to lock me up, they will know a new meaning of bitter cold!"

Jamie tried to placate the furious King, to no avail. "Jack, please...just...chill out ok? We'll get to the bottom of this!"

"I INVENTED chill!" raged the Winter King, sputtering and fuming.

Jamie decided that now was not a good time to bring up the fact that the room had been sealed from the inside.


	55. Resurface 5

The Winter King roused his prince, shaking the boy roughly until he awoke.

"Come, my prince. It's time to say goodbye."

Jamie nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted this...but it was clear that this dangerous side of Jack was not going to yield. Plus the fact that he was being allowed to say goodbye at all soothed the boy's nerves.

"Ok." He said tiredly, following the ruler into the snow.

Jack smiled at him, the glacier eyes once again shining in glee as he expertly taught the boy how to ride the Wind. Jamie squealed happily as he was tossed about in the chilling embrace of the King's oldest and dearest friend. After a time, the young prince got control, and the two headed for Burgess.

As they went, Jamie noted Jack's moods as they passed through different towns on their way home. Some towns were places where it rarely snowed, and the Winter King growled and shocked the place with a wind-chill that dropped temperatures below freezing. Some towns got a light dusting and a smile from the King, and some towns he ignored altogether.

The two arrived at Jamie's home and Jack shoved him forward. "Well...go on then."

The child took a deep breath and said timidly to the sleeping form of his mother. "Hi Mom...Look I know you must be worried sick...but well...Don't worry. I'm ok. In fact...I'm in the safest place I could be. I'm going to be gone for a while, and I needed to say...I love you. I'll be back eventually, I think. Maybe next winter." He choked. It seemed this was not as easy as he thought it was going to be!

"Well...Goodbye. I love you...so much." He sniffed, then was pulled away and dropped in Sophie's room.

The little tyke leaped in his arms, and he broke down. "Hey Soph! Look, I gotta leave for a while. You can't come. I'll be back, hopefully...but I need you to do me a favor ok? Take care of Mom while I'm gone."

His sister seemed to understand, and nodded, a lopsided smile on her face as she hugged him one final time. He snuggled her close, "I love you Sophie."

Jack tapped his foot impatiently, his icy heart not allowing him to feel the fuzzies he would have normally felt had he been in his right mind. This was an inconvenience, and he had much to teach his young ward before the season really got underway.

"Let's go, Jamie." The Ice sneered "We don't have all night. Wrap it up. Wind is restless and I don't blame him."

Reluctantly, the Bennet boy replaced his sister in her bed, and hopped out the window, following the Winter King as he took off for the Palace. One glance back, and a whispered "I love you.", and the boy picked up the pace, eager for this new adventure.


	56. Resurface 6

Mean Seasons 56 Resurface 6

"North, I know it's crazy, but we can't interfere!" Bunny said for the fifth time, crossing his arms.

"We protect the children of the world, Bunny!" the big man argued "Even from one of our own. End story!"

"How are we even going to find Jack, let alone stop him?" Tooth asked nervously "He kept his castle a secret. None of us even knew it existed until recently. We still don't know the location other than 'in the arctic somewhere'"

Bunny sighed and his ears lay flat.

"Forget it mates. Even if we _could _ find the bloody place, we couldn't get inside. Jack ain't stupid. When he built that place he wanted to keep folks OUT. If Frostbite wants you out you stay out."

"We cannot sit here and do nothing! We made that mistake first time Winter King showed up. Millions of children died because we ignored Jack's actions! I will not let it happen again!"

Sandy had a questionmark above his head

"_Jack said he'd seal himself inside his palace. What was he doing out of it?"_

"I don't know, Sandy." Bunny remarked "Maybe the snowflake only got half done before losin' it."

"Does not matter." North said sadly "We must storm castle and deal with Winter King ourselves, before too much damage is done."

"I say again, mate, that we should leave it be! This won't last long and even if we did get to 'im, you saw what he did ta Summer! We won't stand a chance, not when frostbite is like , I say we stand back."

"We cannot stand back while Jack sheds blood!" North roared

"We HAVE to North!"

"WHY?!"

"Because not only is it not our place, there's a slight problem. He has Jamie."

Tooth gasped "You don't think he'd pull a hostage situation...do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him when he's like this, sheila. Now I say again, North...we need to let this go. We can't interfere and you know it."

"Bunny is correct, Guardian of Wonder." A soft voice said. All turned to see Mother Nature, a grim but peaceful look on her face.

North looked sternly at her, arms folded. "This is in your jurisdiction, Mother Nature. Jack is first a Season, second a Guardian. What say you to Jack's behavior?"

The thunder rolled in the distance, but Mother smiled fondly.

"I say to let Winter be Winter for now. You cannot interfere nor would your efforts bear any fruit if you did. Especially now, when the king has chosen his prince."

Bunny gasped "WHAT?!"

Tooth looked excited, and she and North said at the same time "Jamie!"

Mother Nature laughed heartily "Yes. Rest assured no harm will come to the boy. However, you must leave them in peace. Any attempts to storm the Winter Palace will be seen as a threat to not only the King, but the vulnerable Prince as well, and Winter will not tolerate anything harming his boy. If you engage him anyway, North, neither I nor Jack will be responsible for what transpires."

North thought very hard. "Boy is Prince of Winter...so then, Jack-?"

"Oh no.. MiM no, North! Jack has not murdered the Bennet boy! Perish the thought! No, he has branded him. He is still very much mortal." Mother said, easing the fears of the rest of the Guardians, who sighed in relief.

"My words still stand. Leave Winter in peace. There will be casualties, but rest assured, they will be small in number."

She left, and the Guardians turned once again to Bunny, who sighed and put a paw on his face

"Jamie Bennet...Prince of Winter. Jack...what have you done, mate?"


	57. Horrendous Heat

Mean Seasons 57 Horrendous Heat

"No no no! Why me?!" Hiccup groaned as the hot East Wind whispered his instructions for that month "A heat wave this early?! Why me? Not like I'm the other's favorite season right now anyway. Now I gotta send in a squad of Fireworms in Spring's last week! Yeah she's going to be real happy with me."

A chuckle from behind put new groans in Hiccup's throat.

"And you're here. Terrific. Say...um..."

Toothless growled and stepped forward as Spring stepped out of wghere she was hiding. Hiccup soothed the beast "Easy bud, I think she's going to be civil."

"So, Mother said summer is coming early this year hmm, newbie?" Spring sneered "It can't be because you are the newest season now can it? Not that I mind. My beef has been with Winter. Seeto it that we never have as strong a rivalry."

She disappeared, and the Viking dragon rider groaned and slumped against a tree, Toothless looking at the swirling leaves Spring left behind with the growl in his purr.

"Yeah well I don't think she likes me either." Hiccup groaned.

"Spring doesn't like much of anything besides Bunny."

Toothless roared happily as Hiccup jumped and looked up at the grinning frost spirit who had decided to perch on the tree he was slumped against.

"Jack Frost? I thought you would want to be on the opposite side of the world from me. I mean, it's not like you can stand near enough for us to really bond very well."

The winter spirit laughed "You just have to turn your heat down to a tolerable level that's all. Besides, my Wind carried the warning to me that a heat wave was coming early, so I decided to come see what was up."

Hiccup sighed and whistled for a squad of a million Fireworm dragons. They all came, hissing and glowing with the heat of the sun. Jack was forced higher into the tree, yelping as one roared tinily at him. The Dragon trainor laughed softly, then waved his arms and hopped on Toothless.

"You coming?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, then said "Why not? If I fall because of the heat, Wind can carry me higher. You look like you would enjoy the company."

Hiccup smiled. "That I would. Though one of these days we are going to have to get you onto something with a bit more strength than your Wind."

Jack laughed, keeping pace with the Night Fury as they picked up the speed.

"Find me a 'something' that breathes ice and snow, and you got a deal!"

Hiccup grinned and said conversationally "You know I died before getting to chronicle all the species of dragons, so you may be in luck!"


	58. Council of Hate

Mean Seasons 58 Council of Pain

"We have to teach Winter a lesson." Groundhog growled "Like we taught that one Spring."

The other council members snarled their agreement. May Flowers touched her chin. "Maybe not _just_ like Sally Spring. After all, you _killed_ her."

Leprechaun sneered "Yeah. We can't do that again. Besides, that would defeat the purpose of teaching him a lesson. He can't learn if he's dead."

"What if, " Scorch, the king of the Fire Wrights spoke, "we simply beat him within an inch of his life? Have him 'touch noses' with Death."

"Aye." Leprechaun smiled "That'd just about do it methinks. If only Pitch were 'ere to provide some suggestions...Too bad the wanker switched sides. Word is 'e's actually working with the blimey fool."

"Traitor." Medusa snarled. "Oh poor Frost...If you would lead him to my lair, I and the girls would have such fun with him! We Harpies do love frozen flesh. It keeps better."

"No. We cannot let you eat him. What part of 'leave him alive' didn't you understand?!" May Flowers hissed.

"A taste is not considered consuming completely!" the snakehaired woman said back.

"Ladies Ladies please! It behooves us not to fight amongst ourselves." England Fog said smoothly, tipping his hat "I agree that something must be done to silence the young chap. However feeding him to the Harpies is pointless. I do however, believe that the hotsprings are lovely this time of year. Isn't that right, Pele'?"

The leader of the Lava Urchins smiled wickedly, her flowing flame hair flaring in cruel excitement.

"That is correct. I do hope dear Winter will stop by for a dip."

"Then let us not hesitate!" Leperachaun drawled, "It aint fair or right that he miss his appointment, eh laddies?"


	59. Resurface 7

Mean Seasons 59 Resurface 7

Jamie had been Jack's prince for four days. He loved it intensely.

First, he had been taught the rules of Winter. How in order for a city or town to be spared a harsh season (unless Mother deems otherwise) they must respect Winter. If they loath it, then dark and cold times will be in store for the rest of the winter months. Disrespect threw the King into rages that often resulted in heavy, deadly blizzards that lasted for weeks.

He had then been taught how to command Jack's familiars; ice wolves, snow owls, and the three remaining Winter Fey (the last three, since there was a population decrease thanks to Jack having a nasty habit of freezing them and eating their wings off, resulting in genocide on a massive scale) Jamie's favorite, surprisingly, were the owls. The snowy fowl were Jack's spies and saw everything that went on at any time, anywhere, just with a simple command. They were also hunters, and Jamie spent many hours while Jack attended to winter duties hunting with them in the forest of the Palace.

His favorite part though, was getting to ride Wind alongside Jack. It seemed that the King was more like the lighthearted Guardian of Fun when he was flying, though his eyes never changed, staying cold and distant, and a bit cruel. While they flew on their nightly patrols though...it was almost like nothing had changed. His laugh even had less chill to it, and sounded more lighthearted and less foreboding and manic.

Of course there were tasks that Jamie didn't like as well.

One of them was sitting in his own little throne while Jack passed judgement onto his subjects. For the Winter King did actually have subjects. Snow flurries and even Southern Yetis, and a few winter elves were under his rule. A few creatures, like Frozen Wraiths, freaked out the prince. But the reason that Jamie didn't like sitting through the rulings was not only was it boring...But Jack was incredibly callous and harsh with some of the judgements. The boy wasn't sure if he would ever get the image of a yeti being frozen from the inside out, out of his mind.

Another activity that the boy shuddered at was checking the dungeon. There was rarely anything in the suprizingly bright ice prison, but the too-light place creeped him out. The ice chains dangling from the ceiling swayed eerily in Wind's breeze, giving the white room life and being foreboding at the same time. There was a single cell in there that was directly in the sun, and the boy shuddered as he remembered the explanation Jack had hissed when he had asked about it.

"That is a special cell, to hold Winter Sprites. It melts them slowly. It's quite a painful thing to endure actually, but amusing to watch."

Overall though, the boy was very happy. He stayed close, because the King would fret if he couldn't see his Prince. No one wanted him to fret, because the weather would worsen as would his mood and temper. Thus Jamie stayed in his line of sight, and if he went exploring, he took an owl with him so Jack could keep an eye on him. Jamie was content, and would remain so, until something happened that would warrant a response from him.

A dangerous response.


	60. She Saw Him

Mean Seasons 59 She Saw Him

She always knew he existed.

Always knew he was there.

As her son and daughter played in the brisk morning of yet another snow day, Carrie Bennet saw him as well. Snow-white hair standing out against that hoodie he wore, the ever-presesnt staff in his hand wich he no doubt used in his spreading of Winter, he was unmistakable.

She knew Jack Frost. Though he didn't know she believed. Most adults didn't, but she knew to admit it openly.

Especially after the sledding incident.

How her son had sledded across the street for his wild ride had been eagerly relayed to her by word of mouth, and when he showed her the picture, she knew it had to have been Jack Frost, up to his old tricks again. How exactly she knew this was never fully revealed to her. The incident had reminded her of a time long past, when she had been a little girl in Burgess...

Those times were past though.

So why did she see him now...after all these years?

She didn't have an answer. She was just glad that she could. Glad that he was here and protecting her children...

The way he had done for her long ago.


	61. Return

Mean Seasons 62 Return

Jack opened his eyes and gasped.

"What...are the weeks over already? Nice. I hope I didn't create too many casualties...I only got half this place sealed so I'm pretty sure I ran amuck anyway..."

"Jack! You're awake finally!"

"Oh hi Jamie." His blood froze.

"JAMIE?!"

The boy looked at him oddly, then noticed that his eyes and expression had changed back to his normal...Jack-ness. He quickly explained everything, knowing that he must be the voice of reason, and showed him the frost brand on his back.

Jack's reaction to the brand shocked him.

The Guardian was absolutely mortified.

"_I..._did this to you?" He asked, running his fingers over the mark, pain and shame and sorrow lacing his soft tone heavily. His ice-blue eyes widened in recognition and realization, and his voice was a self-berating hiss. "I did this..I hurt you...I scarred you..."

The child hugged him tightly. "You gave me a _gift,_ Jack!"

"GIFT?! Jamie I marked you! I marked you like an animal and now you're mine! I know what I've given you and it's no gift. It's a curse!"

"Look at us." The boy said pointedly. "We're the same. The cold doesn't bother me, Jack. I can't feel the bite anymore. I can command creatures you create! I'm...I'm your prince, Jack. I wouldn't trade this...for anything. So.." he looked deep in the scared, shamed eyes and grinned brightly "don't you dare wish to take it back. Because like it or not, I'm not going to give it up."

Jack smiled and scooped him up.

"Let's get you home then, Prince Convincing. Boy, your mom is gonna tan my hide. Or would, if she could actually see me."

"I'll MAKE her see you. Otherwise this will look awkward."

Jack laughed, heading to Burgess, with a slight lighter heart than was normal. He had finally chosen a Prince. Jamie was right. He wouldn't even try wishing that decision away. He couldn't imagine anyone more deserving than Jamie Bennet to receive the title.


	62. Snowman

**Happens after Broken Spirit. A thing that would NOT leave me alone. I own nothing except modifications XD**

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Jack, totally back to himself after being completely and utterly broken for what seemed like forever, sang happily as he formed the bottom piece of the childhood friend of snow.

"Come on let's go and play!" Jamie answered, staying slightly off key as he rolled the belly, happy once again to see Jack Frost the way he had always meant to be, not a trace of the haunted look in his iceblue eyes.

"You see me forever more, I'm at your door, I'll never go away!" the spirit of Winter crowed cheerily, placing the head onto the body before roughing his friend's hair

"We'll always be best buddies, never not.."

"You don't have to tell me why!" They both giggled madly as Pippa's voice lent Jamie a hand with the high note.

"Do ya wanna build a snowman?" He made a nose with solid ice and placed it in place, while Pippa placed the eyes and mouth.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Jamie put an elf hat on the top with Jack's help.

All three backed up to look at their masterpiece.

"It's perfect!" the Winter King said in satisfaction. Pippa and Jamie nodded, "Totally our best yet!"

Jamie threw himself in Jack's arms and said with a happy, tired sigh in his voice.

"I'm glad you're back, Jack."

The winter sprite hugged him close, a frozen tear on his cheek as he said warmly,

"So am I, kid...so am I."


	63. Return 2

"Mom I'm HOME!"

Carrie Bennet emerged from the kitchen, her eyes red from crying. She took in the sight of her son in the arms of the legendary King of Winter himself, the teen of snow she had often seen playing with her children on one of his famous Snow Days, and now had come bearing her son. Her son that she had given up ever finding again. Rushing forward, she took her boy in her arms, crying happy tears as she held dhim close.

"Jamie! Jamie Bennet don't you EVER do this again!"

Jack turned to leave.

"Stop right there, Jack Frost."

He froze, eyes wide "You...you can see me?!"

"I have seen you for a long time, Jack." Carrie laughed gently ."You saved my boy...didn't you?"

The Winter sprite blushed, and wrung his hands. "Actually, I'm the one who—"

"Yes!" Jamie cut in, a panicked gleam in his eyes "He saved me!"

"Jamie, enough. She has to know." Jack said honestly, looking Carrie right in the face.

"_I_ took Jamie. I needed a prince, and he stumbled onto me when I...was not in my right mind. I kidnapped him, and I...I..." he started to sob. "I'm sorry. I understand if you no longer want me anywhere near him. I understand if you cast me out. I understand-"

Carrie surged forward and embraced the Guardian of Fun, ignoring the cold he brought to her skin as she pressed his head into her shoulder, rubbing his back and crying happy tears.

"Enough, Jack. I don't care about all that. You brought my Jamie home alive, and that is all that matters to me. You are always welcome here, Jack Frost."

Jack smiled nervously.

_You say that now...but once you see his back, I'll be cast out._

But he never was, even after a bath revealed the frostburn brand on the child's flesh. Carrie was horrified at first, but after Jamie explained everything the mark meant, she felt at ease. That brand meant her Jamie would always be safe, that all he needed was to yank on the bond, and the Winter Teen would come rushing in, to save her son. Likewise, all Jack had to do was summon him, and he would be pulled from whatever danger lurked ready to spring.

Carrie was slightly less enthusiastic about the pale skin Jamie now sported, but that too, had some redeeming to it. Her son would no longer be at the mercy of the elements in Jack's season. He wouldn't ever freeze to death, nor would he get chilled by the wind.

Yes, Jack Frost was a Guardian, even when his heart froze over. That was what she loved about him. That is why he was still allowed to be with Jamie, with Sophie...

That was why she trusted him. That would never change.


	64. Heir of Nightmares

Things were going fantastically. Already, he had a whole town of believers. It had only been a week and four days. Pitch Black was not only impressed, but pleased beyond imagining.

"Frost! Get out of my shadows. We are going home."

Jack was laughing from inside Pitch's shadows and the Boogeyman thrust him out. Pitch thought Manny's light made the boy a pale grey, his teeth look sharper, and there was a glow in his eyes. Pitch looked for Sandy, because the glow was a gold color. He couldn't find Sanderson anywhere. This was looking very bad.

"Frost?" he asked tentatively

"Yes Master?" 

Pitch felt his heart sink. _No...I was hoping this would not happen. Not to him. _

The Boogeyman had many an heir in his long millennia of existing. He would change them, mold them with his element, bend them to his will, then destroy them when they had served their purpose. Only a select few would bare the title of Nightmare Prince/Princess. They were like his children, but totally obedient, if he said stay, they went nowhere.

And now the person who had helped him finally achieve becoming as loved as the Guardians was shackled to him in the same way.

Jack had little choice in the matter. He had obviously become corrupted, and Pitch cursed himself for not remembering to put barriers on his element. Exposure to his sand and shadow had left the boy vulnerable, and the elements had quickly taken him over, changing him from the fun-loving Winter Sprite, to a prince of Nightmares, terrifying and malicious, as Pitch had once been. He was cruel, bitter..._frightening._

Worse than the Winter King.

"My daughter is going to kill me."


	65. I Am Death

**On request from **Everybodydeservesachance, **who suggested some Tooth/Jack Fluff XD**

On the day of the Guardian Meeting, Toothiana flittered around, noticing that Jack Frost and Bunny were arguing again. She listened and the conversation seemed to be heated on both counts.

"You never have any fun Cottontail!"

"I don't always _need _fun, you Drongo!"

The two were at each others throats for a while before Bunny suddenly shouted

"At least _my _ presence doesn't kill off the ones we protect!"

Everything was silent, everyone stunned by the outburst. Tooth was furious "Bunny!"

But the damage was done. Jack fled, leaving nothing but a small flurry behind as he tore out the window. Tooth swore she saw tears brimming in the young spirit's eyes as he tore out of the workshop.

"How could you say that to him?!" she demanded of the Pooka, slapping him hard and racing after the winter child.

_Her_ child.

She found him at the very edge of the Pole. He had dug a hole and was curled up inside, sobbing uncontrollably. Gathering him in her arms, Tooth cuddled him against her, shushing him softly.

"Jack honey..."

"Tooth, Bunny was right."

"No Jack!" she shushed him "You have never-"

"I am Winter, Tooth!"

"Yes, yes Sweet Tooth." Her tone depicted her curiosity. "What does that have to do with-"

"I am Death." The words were heartbroken, a whisper of deep dejection and self condemnation.

"Oh honey no. Is that what's bothering you?" Her heart ached for him as she held him closer, "Your season's casualties? But Jack, you have no control over what happens to the mortals during your season! Yes people die, but it's never your fault."

The boy she held curled tightly in the embrace, his tears freezing her feathers as he sobbed. He was Winter. Those others who hated him but had no personal grudge against him hated him because he brought death with his season, with his cold, and like Bunny said, with his mere presence. He drew into himself as 300 years of accusations and hateful jibes finally shoved their way back into his thoughts, ignited by the Pooka's harsh words.

"_You are nothing but death, Frost!"_

"_Snowballs and funtimes huh? Watching the children freeze is Fun, isn't it Jack?"_

"_Deadly winter this year, boy. But then again, when has a winter passed that WASN'T?"_

"Sweet Tooth!"

"_You are Winter. How does it feel, shepherding death?"_

"Jack! Stop this, honey. You are a Guardian! We trust you, and the children love what you do."

'How can I be a Guardian?" The boy choked, tone depicting his brokenness, "How can I call myself a Guardian when all I do is leave death, destruction, and bloodshed in my wake?"

Tooth sighed, playing with the snow-white locks as she comforted the winter sprite.

"Have you forgotten why Manny chose you? That he had even chosen you in the first place? Manny never chooses unless the chosen is worthy of being so, Jack. You are one of us now, whether you think you deserve it or nor, Sweet Tooth, you _are_ a Guardian."

"But my storms...my cold...those children lost in the forest, frozen because of a blizzard..."

"A blizzard that you had complete control of, unless you left it to go save them. If you had saved them, a nearby city would have felt the fury of that storm .Jack, what you do, it takes hard choices. If you saved half the people affected by your weather and cold, then the world would be a lot less populated. You are not death, Jack Frost. If you tried saving the children from your storms at the risk of letting the blizzard roam free to destroy everything else in its wake, then and only then would you hold the title Bringer of Death."

Ice-blues looked at her.

"You really believe that?"

She smiled, nodding and hol;ding him close, making sure he understood that he was loved. He was wanted, and that he would never be abandoned just for being who he was and was chosen to be.

"I believe that Winter is beautiful. Cold yes, but to understand beauty, sometimes you have to go through a storm."

They sat there like that for hours, until Jack had worn himself out and slumped with his head in her bosom. She smiled as he buried himself in her feathers, needing the contact after three centuries of isolation.

She decided to have a long talk with Aster, and then handing him a few quarters for nearly shattering her Sweet Tooth's spirit. No one would ever acuse Jack Frost of being Death again.

Not as long as she was here to make sure of it.


	66. Heir of Nightmares 2

"Father, what have you done?"

Pitch started sweating "It...isn't my fault!"

Mother Nature glared at him, not convinced. She turned to her grey-pigmented Winter, with his glowing yellow eyes full of cruelty and madness, shaking with excitement as he toyed with a Spring fey, using the shadows to trap the creature while he spent five minutes removing the creature's wings.

Pitch gulped as black and white sand changed the fey to a fey fearling, and his eyes could not meet his daughter's.

"I really had nothing to do with this. Yes I have been looking for the next in line for my legacy. Yes, at several points have I considered Frost as the ideal one to fill the role. I admit this freely and with no regrets. However surely you know that I have, in not-so-clear a manner, changed."

Mother looked at her Winter, who had begun scaring all the fey who came across him, and grit her teeth.

"So you say, and so I thought."

His cackling disturbed her, and she bound him to a chair with lightning bonds, to wich he struggled and hissed and begged his Master to save him.

"How then, did he end up your servant?"

Pitch hung his head.

"We have been scaring together. He has helped me, as you know, and to be fair it was his idea. I engulfed him in shadows and sand, and he and I worked as a team to frighten those that begged for a scare."

"Did you put restraints on your element?" The question was accusatory, the tone sharp. Pitch cringed and said bitterly.

"No."

She sighed, looking again at the winter child, who still hissed and spat at the bonds holding him, his yellow eyes blazing defiantly.

"I thought as much. Father, you are the Nightmare King. Fix him. If you cannot reverse this in four months..."

Her eyes filled with tears as she stroked the cheek of the raging, snarling boy whose grey skin felt cold, a creepy, clammy, impure cold, and dirty to the touch.

"My Winter will be lost to us and MiM forever. He will be yours for all time."

"But I don't want him! Not anymore. Not like this!"

She backhanded him then roared "THEN CURE HIM!"

Pitch enveloped Jack in shadow, then disappeared, his shuddering heard by his daughter, who dropped to her knees and began to weep.

"Winter...what have you become?"

ROTG

Unfortunately, Pitch lost track of his Nightmare Prince as soon as he entered his realm. This was not necessarily a bad thing. Frost could not escape this dimension without Pitch's permission, and for the moment, Pitch had to concentrate on preparing himself for the Draw.

The Draw was not used often, because once he chose a fearling he was loath to reverse the process.

But this was different.

This time he hadn't made the descision himself.

This time he would reverse the transformation.

All he needed was time to prepair.

Pitch sat down and began to focus intensely, finding the source of Frost's corruption and trying to draw it out. It would be simple. Painful fopr the boy, but simple. Now if only Frost would stay put...

"Master?"

He ignored the youth, concentrating _Where is your core, boy?_

"Master!"

Pitch growled out a "What?!"

"I'm bored."

Oh no.

Heck no.

Not those wortds.

Pitch sighed and gulped "Entertain yourself then!"

"But it's boring here!" the prince whined "I want to hear screaming! I want to make more fearlings! I want to spread terror! I want to go out. Out. OUT!"

Before Pitch could stop him, the youth had conjured up a Nightmare made of snow and shafow, hopped on, and galloped away, his eerie, disturbing, and haunting cackle echoing throughg the Realm as he left.

Pitch cursed himself.

":I barred the realm from the Guardians. Pity that he no longer is considered pure! Dag nabbit...FROST!"

He summoned Onyx and cantered after the wayword youth, satill cursing his rotten luck.

"Get back here before you catch attention! Oh terrific, if MiM doesn't send the Guardians after me for this, it will be a miracle. FROST!"


	67. Hooter

Mean Seasons 67 Hooter

Jamie was just getting home from school, when something feathery and cold flew into his head. The boy looked wide-eyed at the Snow Familiar, one of the owls from the Winter Palace, and giggled as he grabbed the bird and scratched him on the head fondly.

"Hooter? what are you doing here?"

"Where did that owl come from?" Carrie asked as her son walked in with the bird on his head.

"He followed me home mom... Can I keep him?"

"Jamie...that is a wild beast. You can't keep him."

"He isn't wild or a beast! He's Jack's owl captain of hunting and Snow!"

"He's what?"

"His Owl Captain of Hunting and SNow! See, Jack can't be everywhere so Hooter makes it snow in places Jack can't go right away. Hooter is also the Captain of the Hunters."

"Why did he follow you home?" she was curious now.

Jamie fingered his mark, and smiled

"I guess he got lonely."

His mother smiled but had some concerns.

"Would it be healthy for him to stay here? Could the neighbors see him?"

Jamie thought for a minute.

"He would look like just an owl to them if they could see him. And he's Jack's familliar, so as long as we keep him somewhere cold, it won't matter. Come on mom Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"I'll have to talk to Jack about it first."

"Talk to me about what?" A familliar voice rang out from outside the open window

"Hooter followed Jamie home and now he wants to keep him."

Jack snorted, a smile on his face as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Jamie is the Prince of Winter. Of course he can keep Hooter. After all, that owl has been pining for him since he came back home."

Carrie smiled. "So, since he is your familiar, I'm guessing he will need to be kept cold, will need food and water, and will leave snow droppings instead of pellets."

Jack and Jamie laughed, wehile the King of Winter nodded enthusiasticly.

"Pretty much, yes!"

Carrie sighed, a look of bemusement on her face.

"Very well, Jamie. You may keep him."

"YIPPIE!"


	68. Heir of Nightmares 3

**Cowritten by AyameKitsune, Thanks I owe you tons XD**

His ears rang with mocking laughter. He collapsed as the brand on his back shot pain and nausea to the rest of his body. He crawled on his bed, gasping and feverish. Why was this happening to him? Why now?

"Boy!" Yellow eyes met his, making him shriek and dive under his bed.

Was that Pitch? Of all the times for the Boogeyman to get revenge on him, now was not the right time!

"Do you fear the shadows under your bed?"

Jamie now knew why his brand ached. He knew why he felt so sick.

That voice wasn't Pitch.

It was Jack.

"Scream for me, boy! AHAHAHAHA!"

Jamie did, and silently hoped that if this evil side of Jack was going to kill him while he was sick and in pain, that it would be quick.

Icy shadows reached for him, curling around and embracing him. They chilled and cut his flesh, lapping at the pale skin like fire.

"FROST!"

They retreated, and Jamie heard a growl and felt a whooshing wind as the dark figure retreated, galloping off into the night.

Jamie stared at Pitch and demanded an answer.

"It isn't my fault." The Nightmare king groaned

Jamie stared at him from his sickbed. "If it's not your fault then why is Jack a NIGHTMARE version of himself?"

"Because he got corrupted by my element." He growled "Now he's THAT. and he has a twisted view of Fun."

Jamie glared at Pitch before coughing. "Fix it." He was thrown into a coughing fit.

Pitch suddenly felt suprizingly concerned for the boy.

"That doesn't seem like a normal cough, boy."

A breeze blew past, and the Boogeyman sighed even as a soft voice echoed in the room.

"It isn't, Father. James, has Jack branded you?"

The child looked prideful as he gave an unashamed "Yes."

She looked saddened at him, and ran her hand over his damp-with-sweat hair.

"Poor Winter Prince. Jack's condition has done this, and if we don't cure him in time, you will die."

"What?!" a voice demanded from the doorway.


	69. Heir of Nightmares 4

**Cowritten by AyameKitsune, Thanks I owe you tons AGAIN! XD**

The dark.

The fear.

The screams.

He relished them all.

He had become a terror of the night. He had tasted fear.

And he _liked it!_

Jack tormented the twins next, his screeching haunting laughter ringing in their ears as he drew out their fear, gorging himself and fully enjoying it. Yet nothing compaired to the boy he had scared out of his mind. The sweet taste of fear lingered in his being.

Making his craving worse until he headed back to that house. The house where his meal waited.

ROTG

"What?" Carrie Bennett demanded again, arms folded as she leaned on the doorframe.

Pitch sighed

"What part didn't you understand? And how can you see us?"

Mother Nature laughed warmly

"She is a special mortal."

Her tone grew morbid

"Carrie, it is true. Jack's...condition...has effected Jamie so much that he has fallen ill, and his brand causes him much pain. If we can'rt fix Jack...then Jamie's condition will worsen. If he was an immortal, he would fade. Since he is mortal, the sickness will kill him."

Carrie glared at Pitch before snapping, "You will fix this now." She then smiled sweetly at him. "Or else I will castrate you." She strode into the room and gives Jamie some cough medicine, hoping it would give him some relief.

"I can't fix it now. It will take time and unless you know a way to physically restrain hm, that time will be LONG!" Pitch wrung his hands.

Carrie stared at Pitch. "You can't restrain him with your shadows of ask one of the other Guardians for help?"

"IF the Guardians find out then they will castrate me. And I try to restrain him with my shadows, but he absorbs them and flees! Besides I really don't feel like dealing with a raging Sanderson at the moment. Meanwhile my Prince stubbornly ignores any orders to stay put. I could force him to obey, but what would that do to his mind?"

The mortal mother refused to give up, and made another suggestion.

"Put him to sleep with your nightmare sand?"

Pitch hung his head, a bit ashamed, "Ah if only I could. See I corrupt dreams, I dont cause sleep."

Carrie sighed.. "Then the only thing I can think of is either asking the Guardians or at least the Sandman for help or drugging Jack with a sedative."

"Sedative." MN sighed "To sedate my winter would take time, for his blood is frozen. Forgive Jack for Jamie's suffering, I beg you, Carrie. You know in your heart that he would never harm the boy intentionaly."

Carrie nodded solemly. "I know. I don't blame Jack. I blame him." She said pointing at Pitch. The mother of Jack's First Believer suddenly thought of something. "Mother Nature can you bind Jack?"

"I can. But to do so could cripple him. I would rather not snap my Winter if it can be avoided. Do you have a plan?"

"Maybe... Could you make a cage he couldn't use his powers to affect? And if we put the cage somewhere without shadows?

MN frowned deeply, and Pitch shuddered

"CAGE my Winter?!"

Carrie raised her hands in a let me explain way. "And then sedate him." She says. "And when he's sedated remove him from the cage."

"It might be our only hope, Daughter." Pitch said, feeding off fear that had surged thanks to Jack's 'fun' "Otherwise you may have to take greater measures."

"I will not like this, but the idea is sound." MN said defeatedly. "Unfortunately, we will need bate."

Carrie frowned thoughtfully. "What kind of bait would be best?"

"Jamie." Pitch said. "The boy was terrified. Jack is starving for fear. He will come. I guarentee, for a second helping."

Carrie frowned at the thought of putting her son in danger but realized it can't be helped. "Right so how are we trapping Jack?"

"I can build a Summer cage that will weaken my Winter." MN said solemnly. "It will negate his powers and make him very very weak, enough so that you can sedate him."

"Where are we gonna do this?"

Pitch snorted

"Here. That boy can't go anywhere else, not in his condition."

Carrie nodded. "Then I need a safe place to put Sophie."

Pitch stiffened. "Oh no...The brat!"

Sophie's shreaking could be heard. She had wandered outside. Jack stood over her, a hungry look in his face as he shusahed her and began surrounduing her with sand, nearly smothering her.

"What a pretty Fearling you will make for me!"

"NO!" Jamie, sick, hurting, and weak, threw himself at the corruopted Guardian, knocking him away from his sister.

Enraged, Jack sent shadows and sand to surround the boy, but was smacked hard by a Summer Vine. Screeching in pain and rage, he retreated, cackling and swearing to return.

Jamie collapsed in his Mother's arms

Carrie held Jamie close and looked frantically for her daughter. "Sophie! Where are your?" She called.

"Mommy!" she cried, reaching hands up, tears in her eyes.

Carrie shifted Jamie to one arm and used her other arm to grab Sophie to her. "It's ok baby I'm here."

"Mommy I..I scared..." she wept.

Pitch reached for her, drawing some of the terror away until her sobs became hiccups.

Carrie gave Pitch a greatful look and mouthed 'Thank you.' Then she began to walk her children back into the house.

Mother Nature smiled softly at her father, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You did well, Father."

He tried to sneer, but it came out a smirk.

"I...uh..didn't want Frost sensing it and coming back so soon, that's all."

She giggled at his sheepishness

"Of course, Father. Of course."


	70. Abused

**Another request, this time from ninjagofangirlrb Who requested that I explain Jack's reaction to Hiccup in their first meeting in a oneshot spotlighting the two. This takes place after Horrendous Heat.**

Jack and Hiccup had grown close in the days following the heat wave. On one of their outings, the Viking worked up the courage to ask the winter king a question that had been bugging him since his introduction. His curiosity was also due to the fact that during their numerous encounters, Jack had shown an aversion to being touched, and had even flinched when the Viking made gestures in his direction, or near his person. Hiccup hated the haunted, frightened looks Jack gave him on these occasions, and his stubborn streak demanded that he get answers.

So he would.

The two were enjoying each other's company while Hiccup spread summer over the valley town that was below them. Summer had turned down his heat considerably, and Jack was in a tree above him, frosting over himself to keep cool. The tree gave sufficient shade, and the group of branches he lounged on provided a hammock of frigidness that he could easily keep maintained. Toothless was curled up under the tree, surprisingly comfortable on the border of cool and hot that dwelled there, his rider leaning against his side as he continued his work boredly.

"So, Jack." Hiccup started "Why are you so nervous around me?"

"Hmm?" the winter sprite's voice was a relaxed drawl.

"Well I'm just noticing that you get a weirdly whipped look in your eyes if I so much as point at you. I keep telling you that I won't hurt you, so I was just curious why you keep giving me those looks."

"It isn't personal." Came the reply. "Summer and I don't mix."

"It isn't just that, is it?" Hiccup said softly, pausing in his work to look up. "Something happened didn't it? I would think it was just because we're opposite seasons, Jack, except for one thing."

"What 'thing' is that?" The voice was curious. Jack Frost wasn't angry with the prodding, so Hiccup felt more inclined to answer.

"I had been captured several times by Alvin the Treacherous, an old enemy and friend of my father, and taken to Outcast Island because Alvin wanted me to train the dragons he had there. Those poor beasts were underfed, dehydrated, and beaten daily to keep them in line. Several of them had lost the will to live. Others lost their fight instinct."

Hiccup met Jack's eyes before continuing pointedly, "Others shied away, their eyes betraying the abuse they had been put through. When I met you, and you cringed at the handshake, your eyes mirrored theirs, Jack. You didn't shy away because of my heat. You shied away because you thought I was going to strike you."

Jack was silent for a moment, and the Viking wondered if he had struck a bad cord with his friend.

"Yes." Came the whisper "I did."

Hiccup was silent then, afraid to ask the question but needing to. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to hit me. I didn't want to be hurt again. Whenever a Summer lifted their hand to me, it always came down hard and hot. I didn't want..." his voice cracked, and he fell silent.

"You didn't want to be abused again." Hiccup said softly.

"I have suffered more injuries due to Summer's wrath than from anything else. It leaves an impression. Nothing personal, and nothing I will get over very fast. I've been beaten, left to burn in a desert surrounded by flames, drowned and boiled in hotsprings, whipped by flamewhips, charred, roasted, used as a candle and as firewood. You imagine it, I've most likely been exposed to it. So yes, I will shy away if you lift a finger towards me."

Hiccup gulped "I don't blame you."

Jack stood and stretched. "So." He said in a voice light and rested, "You promised me something that breathes ice and snow. Any luck?"

The Viking laughed

"I...I did tell you I was working on that didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and old wounds heal faster when trust is found. I _trust_ you to find me a companion that won't cook me. Redeem your season, young Haddock!"

The boys flew off to their next destination, laughing and cracking jokes at each other the whole way.

Hiccup noticed that ever so slowly, Jack Frost inched closer, and did not jerk away when the brown haired boy reached up to feel his Wind. _Baby steps. Establish stronger trust. At least it's an improvement_.

A large one, in Hiccup's opinion, but he wasn't about to tell that to Jack.


	71. Something Forboding this way Comes

"_I'll KILL you, Frost!"_

_The icicle sliced through iced flesh again and again, then the dark came, depriving the ice spirit of his staff, wich was then snapped five times. The fifth break was the last, and brown eyes watched in horror as the winter sprite fell, his own element sealing him in a casket of ice right before the life left the iceblue eyes forever._

"_No! JACK NO!"_

Jamie sat up in bed, sweating and frightened. The nightmares were getting worse. The boy stroked his brand, taking comfort in the knowledge that it was pleasantly cool under his touch. That meant Jack was in good health and happy. He was probably making winter somewhere, far from Burgess and the lair of Pitch Black.

Jamie hoped that his Nightmare had not summoned the Boogeyman. Looking around, he found that it hadn't, and lay back down to sleep.

ROTG

"Pitch Black can totally kick the Easter Bunny's butt!" Donnie declared, thumping his cousin hard in the back. Kurt, one of Donnie's friends, laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! The Boogeyman would totally win!"

Suddenly, the two boys stopped talking as a chuckle filled the air.

"That may be true, but that's nothing compared to what he might do to that wimpy Jack Frost!"

While the other boys were excited to see the new arrival, Jamie was not .In fact, the Bennett boy disliked the figure that came out into the light. A LOT.

"Greg Tyme." He growled lowly

"Bennett." Sneered the older boy that was twice his size and build.

The reason for their rivalry was simple. Greg was a cruel boy, imagining things that made him smile but made his parents and Jamie question his sanity. The redhead loved twisting the younger kids' views of the Guardians and sent Sophie home crying because he had showed her a picture of a drowned and skinned rabbit, telling her it was Bunny.

But the real reason Jamie detested the older boy was because, like Donnie, he was one of Pitch's believers. That in itself wasn't that suprizing. Most children in Boise were avid Pitch Black fans. No, it wasn't his love for the Boogeyman Jamie hated. It was the fact that Greg had an unhealthy and rather disturbing hatred for Jack Frost. He also never hesitated to flaunt it in front of the person he knew was Jack's First Believer.

"Pitch would tear his throat out, but before that he would drain him dry of fear, and string him up like a marionette. He'd snap that twig like kindling and fling it in a fire, burning him from the inside!"

Jamie shuddered, the mental images sure to haunt him later. "Stop it!"

"Awe come on, Bennett, you know it's totally true! After the Battle of Burgess you think Pitch would honestly let the shrimp go free, unharmed? Not him! He'd make that popsicle suffer! Just like I did!"

Jamie was reminded of the cruel trick Greg had played on the Winter Spirit some full-moons back. Jack was actually just coming to visit Jamie, and his First Believer had foolishly told his cousin about it. Greg had milked the info from Donnie, and had immediately laid a trap outside and inside the window of the guest room while Jamie and Donnie were out. That Night, Jamie waited eagerly for Jack to arrive. What he witnessed next would fuel Pitch for months. As soon as the Winter Sprite's bare feet touched the floor, he burst into flames. Jamie panicked and ran outside with a bucket, gathered as much snow as it would hold, and dumped it onto Jack, dowsing the angry flames. Greg was outside, laughing. Jack was inside, suffering.

"What you DID was tick him off!" Jamie snarled back, hiding the fact that his friend had been just as frightened as he had been.

"Is that why he doesn't come through the window anymore?" Greg taunted.

"Shut up, Greg!"

"Awe little Jackie boy is afraid of getting burned again! Bet Pitch uses that to his advantage."

"SHUT UP!"

Jamie made as if to tackle the much bigger boy, but a cold hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Woah woah WOAH Kiddo! Look I'm all for you defending my honor, but is this really the right approach?"

Brown eyes cleared and looked up with the sparkle of excitement that only showed when the Guardian of Fun was around

"Jack!"

Greg smiled wickedly

"Jack Frost. You enjoy my little present last time?" he goaded.

The Winter sprite gave him a glare, causing the youth to laugh hard. Jamie growled, then winked at his cousin, who franticly shook his head. Jamie ignored him and bent down, gathering up snow, and pelting the cruel boy in the face with it.

Jack of course laughed uncontrollably, and pelted _everyone _ with snowballs laced with his Fun. Everything was going great, until a haunting chuckle filled the air.

"You are an idiot, Jack Frost."

Jack paused in his merriment and encouraged the others to continue playing while he followed the voice into the woods.

"Pitch? What is it?" he asked loosely.

"I would keep a very close eye on your believer and yourself now."

Jack perched on his staff, curious, "Why? Come to make an appearance?"

"You just laced one of my favorite believers with Fun! That wouldn't be a problem except for HIS kind of fun involves pranks such as ripping fairy's wings off, killing rabbits, and setting you on fire, idiot!"

Jack gulped.

"Well crap."

"As I said, keep an eye on your first believer and yourself." The Boogeyman disappeared, leaving only his voice behind, "and tell everyone I said, happy Nightmares."

Returning to the fight, Jack did indeed keep a close eye on Jamie, but all too soon he realized that the Bennett child was not, nor was he ever, the true target. The sprite was constantly the victim of rock snowballs, and had gotten hockey checked thrice while creating more even had to dodge some icicles, much to Jamie's protests.

The real horror came when Greg began targeting Jamie to get to Jack. The older boy had gone so low as to try and stab him with an ice shard the size of a dagger. Donnie was frantically trying to call it off, to no avail. The cruel boy lunged, and so did Jack, his body curling around the Bennett boy as he felt the shard dig into his ankle. He was about to scold the older boy, when all of a sudden, he realized that Greg had again tricked him. The tipoff? The boy now had the shepherd's crook in both hands, retrieved from the ground where Jack had dropped it when he had leaped for Jamie.

"You really are pathetic, Frosty."

Jamie gasped "Give it back to him, Greg!"

Jack twitched as Greg's fingers stroked the conduit of power, his face a mixture of panick and anger. "Come on, very funny. Jamie's right. Give me my staff."

He shivered as the grip tightened, and nails teased the wood, feeling to the winter spirit like a coarse brush on his core. It paralyzed him.

"Greg come on!" Jamie snarled "Give it back! He needs it!"

"What if I said no?"

Jack shot him a pleading glare, but was rewarded with an increase in pressure that literally dropped him to his knees.

The older boy grinned wickedly. "Interesting. So I wonder what would happen if I.."

_CRACK_

"NO!" Jamie hollered as Jack cried out, holding his stomach, "Greg stop PLEASE STOP!"

"But Bennett, I'm having FUN! I thought he _liked_ it when we have fun!"

Jack collapsed, writhing, as the cracked wood was twisted, the sick laughter of a child monster ringing in his head. His first believer dropped to his knees and held out his hand pleadingly, eyes filling with angry tears, the other hand on the sprite's shoulder, offering him small comfort.

"I'm begging you, please...You're _torturing _ him!"

Greg smirked, making a gesture as if to give the staff to Jamie. "Well, you are literally on your knees begging me to stop."

Jamie grabbed for the staff, only to watch in horror as it was yanked away and snapped in half.

The cry of pure agony that ripped from the throat of Jack Frost echoed for miles, and was choked out as unconsciousness finally embraced him.

"It's a shame really. I wanted to set the thing on fire, and watch it burn." The staff was tossed to Jamie, who clutched both pieces of it like he was possessive. Greg sneered and turned away, walking back to his own house.

Neither his cousin nor Gregory noticed that Jamie Bennett was shivering in his own silent agony, the brand on his back an angry red. Nor did they notice the haunted look in his face as a nightmare revealed its true colors to the boy's mind. A nightmare that had depicted this exactly, down to a figure that was smaller than Pitch tormenting the winter sprite.

One of Jamie's night terrors hadn't been just a dream. It had been a warning.

Something worse than this was going to happen to Jack Frost, and sooner or later, the newest vision would come true.


	72. Heir of Nightmares 5

"Mom! MOOOOOM!" Jamie shrieked, waking from another nightmare

Carrie hurried in to her son's room and hugged him. She sighed and picked him up. "It's ok Jamie.. Your gonna sleep in my room with Sophie and I."

"I don't think so." A hiss came from the window. Jack stood there, licking his teeth. "The boy is mine. Give him to me."

Carrie's eyes widen in surprise then narrowed as she looked at Jack. "No." She said clutching Her son to her and backing out of the room her eyes never leaving the Nightmare Prince.

He followed her with eyes that shone with madness, hunger, and cruel laughter, crooking his finger and snaring her around the middle with shadows.

"You can't take him anywhere I won't find him. His terror is much too sweet for me to simply let him be."

Carrie considered her options then glared at the Nightmare Prince. "If you think I'm gonna let you hurt either of my children your out of your mind." Then she kicked him in the shin.

Numb to the pain, he backhanded her hard, surrounding her with Nightmare sand mixed with tainted snow

he suddenly shrieked as a vine wrapped around his ankle, the Summer elements kicking in Almost immediately.

"Hold him, my Summer! Do NOT let him escape!"

Hiccup grunted "Easy for you to say. He's thrashing so much even an agitated Zippleback is easier to handle!"

Pitch appeared and wrapped Carrie and Jamie in shadow, for the moment protecting them from Jack's thrashing and sand.

"Now!"

The summer cage crashed down, rendering the Winter Terror helpless. He lay in the cage, hissing and spitting like a caged beast, foaming at the mouth as he writhed in pain.

Jaimie screamed, the brand on his back growing hot and painful.

Carrie hugged her boy rubbing his back and humming a lullaby, trying to comfort him.

"Carrie, the syringe!" Pitch hissed, "Viking, more vines!"

Hiccup complied, lacing more Summer vines around the raging Prince.

The struggling stopped, and the body inside the cage stilled, twitching now and again.

Mother Nature sighed her voice laced with tears as she looked sorrowfully at her Winter.

"Carrie, did you have a plan after this? I'm sorry, my free Winter. This had to be done."

Carrie shrugged. "Sorta... I was thinking we could take him back to Pitch's realm and keep him unconscious with guards until he's somewhat sane again."

"As you can see...he wouldn't stay there." Pitch sneered bitterly.

"I think the mortal is correct." MN said softly "In order for us to do anything, Jack must be kept unconscious. Though it pains me, perhaps we should cage him as well."

"This will not end well. The moment he wakes he will escape."

The Nightmare king hung his head, regret in his eyes.

"I will have to tighten my grip on him. This could DESTROY what little mind he has left."

Carrie frowned. "Wait Pitch could you order Jack to remain asleep until you tell him to wake up?"

The Nightmare King grimaced

"I could trap him in a nightmare and only end it when I want him to awaken."

Carrie sighed. "Then sedatives and guards seem like the best option."

"He will kill any who guard him, and command any Fearlings to release him."

Carrie winced. "Then caging him might be necessary." She took Jamie back from Pitch relived to see that he'd fallen back asleep.

"Unfortunately, you may be right." The Nightmare King said, "The other option is for me to take total control."

Carrie frowned. "Which option would be least damaging in the long run?"

"Probably caging him. When I take control it leaves them in a fragile state afterwords. For Frost, it could destroy his center."

Carrie winced. "Then I guess we have to go with caging."

MN hung her head, a tear dropping to the ground.

"This isn't even his fault, yet he has to lie caged, defenseless. Oh, my Winter...I'm so sorry."

Jack wasn't listening, instead wimpering, hissing, and summoning Fearlings to try to eat Hiccup.

Carrie looked at the still awake Jack. "You should probably get him out of here before he uses Jamie and Sophie's fear to escape."

"Agreed." Pitch enveloped the cage with shadow, and transported the boy into his Realm.

MN turned to Carrie sadly.

"I am saddened by this. My father was so close to redemption, all because Jack Frost took it apon himself to help him."

Carrie gives Mother Nature a one arm hug. "From what I've heard and seen he will probably be redeemed." She reassured her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Would you?" she asked hopefully

Carrie smiled at her. "Just let me put Jamie in my room with Sophie and we can talk in the kitchen."

"Guard them, my Summer." she instructed Hiccup, who was panting after the strain he had gotten from the effort.

"Yes Ma'am!" He said, scrambling to the bedroom.

Mother Nature sat at the table, her head in her hands as she waited


	73. Smitten

Jack flew into the Bennet house, his whistling light and snow gently falling, a sign that he was extremely happy.

"Morning Mrs. Bennett!" he called "Is that pancakes I smell?"

Carrie looked up smiling. "Yup. Jamie Jack's here!" She called.

"Sweet!" the boy said, sliding down the banister and launching himself into Jack's arms.

"You're dressed wierd." he commented wryly.

It was true. The winter sprite was dressed not in his hoodie, but in a princely way, complete with a cloak that dragged on the ground. On his head sat an ice crown.

Carrie looked over and raised an eyebrow at Jack's cloths. "Don't you look handsome."

Jack blushed heavily "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett. I figured, since I will soon be going to a royal ball, that I should look the part."

Carrie knew the blush wasn't just because she complimented him. Being a lady, she knew when men were smitten.

Carrie can't help the grin that spreads across her face. "A royal ball? Care to tell us about it?"

"The Kingdom of Arendelle's Queen has 'invited' me to her celebration." Jack said with a bit of pride and a longing that made him blush again, "And I was happy to accept."

Carrie hid her grin by taking a sip of her tea. "Really can you tell me about her?" She asks.

"Um well." the blue blush grew very bright, making him look absolutely adorable "Um...sure! First thing is, she and I have a lot in common. She is known as the Snow Queen.""

Carrie bit her lip to keep from cooing at the sight. "Really?"

"Yes. She can summon ice and cause Winter to fall when she is upset. She caused the summer to freeze once, right after her corrination. But she fixed it, and now her people accept her. Well...they used to. Now they are wary and still a bit scared. We met when she had gotten upset and ran away to the woods, and I had run because Bunny was being cruel to me. I comforted her, and we danced for an hour under the moon, both our powers...they made the backdrop like something out of your Wonderland magazines. When it was over, we drifted apart, feeling better than before. She told her sister that she danced with Winter himself when she returned in a good mood."

He sighed, the memory still fresh, and his mind wandered a bit.

Carrie blinked. "Why was she in the woods?" She asked

Jack looked dark

"Because that is the place she goes when she is upset. Or her kingdom is fearing her power. No one should fear her. I swore that after the third time we met. No one should, and if all goes well next week, no one will ever again."

Carrie blinked in confusion. "I see. Why is that?"

"Because if they do, then I will GIVE them something to fear." He snarled, still being adorable because he was willing to defend his 'damsel in destress'

Carrie nodded then felt her lip twitch. "So are you gonna invite her over here? To your Lake?"

"I can't. Like I said, she's the queen of an entire kingdom. I couldn't ask her to visit me, it wouldn't be right."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Jack you're the winter seasonal. I think it would be alright to invite her over."

"But she has responsibilities!" he was cutely flustered, his blush having returned.

Jamie snorted "He has no idea HOW to ask."

Jack nearly fainted with embarrassment.

Carrie couldn't help laughing softly at their antics. "If she ever needs to get away from her kingdom for a bit you could ask her if she wants to come here." She suggested.

"Um thanks. I'll remember that." he said, shoving pancake in his mouth before she could ask him any more questions.

Jamie, however, was troubled.

"Bunny was cruel to you?"

Jack fell silent, pain etched his face.

Carrie looked at Jack concerned. "Jack?"

"He...well it's in the past, but it hurts still. He yelled at me, told me to get lost because I was a nuisance. Said...Manny should have left me under the ice. That is what I deserved."

Carrie dropped her cup spilling her tea staring at Jack in shock. "He WHAT!?"

Jamie gulped "Oh Jack...No wonder you fled."

"It's ok." Jack, always the forgiving soul, said softly.

"He basicxly said you should be DEAD! Mom tell him this isnt ok!"

Carrie scowled. "It is definitely NOT ok. Did he at least apologize for saying that?" She asks mopping up her spilt tea.

"No. Ol kangaroo never said sorry. he did say he didn't mean it though, wich is good enough for me. Anyway, if he hadn't blown up at me, I wouldn't have met Queen Elsa."

Carrie took a deep breath then asked. "Jack had Bunny ever said anything else like that to you?"

Jack cringed

"He has called me Death on more than one count, in not so many words. Once said that at least he didn't kill the one's we are supposed to protect. he teased me when North's fire went out. said i have kindling, and gestured to my staff. But besides light teasing and the occasional jab, Bunny has never said anything so hurtful as when I ran off."

"What are you thinking mom?" Jamie asked, a sparkle in his eyes. His mother would rain justice for all of her children, and it had become obvious that Jack Frost was one of her children, now.

Carrie twitched. "I'm think that if Bunny doesn't stop being a total jerk I'm gonna ban him from seeing Sophie for starters." She growled. _And if that doesn't work I'm gonna see if Pitch or Morther Nature will help me get the concept that it's not ok to say things like that through Bunny's thick skull._ She thinks grimly.

Jack pleaded with his eyes "Please don't ban him from his 'ankle-biter!' I deserved some of the things he said..."

"No one deserves to be treated like they should die, Jack." Jamie growled.

"Bunny doesn't mean it! Honest he doesn't please don't ban Sophie from him...it would break his heart!"

Carrie raised her eyebrow. "And he hasn't broken your heart with his words?" She ask. "Besides I don't want Sophie thinking that acting like that is acceptable behavior."

"Kangaroo is responsible, Mrs. B." Jack said "He would never let Sophie see that side of him. Unless I coaxed it out."

He smiled then, and blushed "Besides, wasn't this supposed to be a happy time? I mean...I may get to become an official KING. Yes I'm the King of Winter, but to rule a kingdom..."

Carrie suddenly grinned. "King, why Jack do you like Elsa?"

Jack's expression was hilariously embarrassed and shocked, and he fell, unconscious.

Jamie laughed hysterically.

"MOM you embarrassed him to blackout!"

Carrie couldn't help laughing. "Well I guess he does like her."


	74. Cold Comfort

Pitch was drawn to Jack's lake by a very potent fear. A fear that was sleeping inside the Winter Spirit even now.

But when he looked closer, it was not Jack Frost that he saw curled at the base of one of the surrounding trees. It was Pippa. She was crying, begging for someone to leave her brother alone. For a moment the Boogeyman thought that one of Jack's lynch mob had caught him and were torturing him while she watched. Closer examination revealed that the girl was alone, trapped in a memory. A bad one from the racket of her tortured wimperings.

"Uncle Nigel please stop! You'll KILL him!"

Ah, a domestic dispute then. Well that was hardly surprising, given the time that the two Overlands grew up in. Whippings were common, and Pitch was hardly surprised that Jack had received a few.

"Pippa!"

Speak of the rat...

The little girl threw her arms around her brother's neck, sobbing. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear that made her nod, then he sat cross-legged on the lake, while she curled on his lap.

"I had a memorymare about your switching again. The one where you took the branch for me at the Edwards."

"Another one hmm?" her brother tisked, rubbing his back in rememberance "That one wasn't fun was it?"

"Jack!" She scolded him lightly "None of your beatings were FUN! Especially the ones you didn't deserve!"

"But that rounds it down to almost all of them." He snickered morbidly "Father never switched me unless I actually deserved it. Unless I put myself or you in danger, wich I almost never did. Scratch that." He laughed "I NEVER put you in danger."

"Well there was the grizzly incident..."

"Wich was hardly my fault!"

"You shot down a HIVE on the poor bear's HEAD! How was that NOT your fault, Jackie?"

"He was the one under the tree!"

She laughed as he tickled her, the terror from earlier easily forgotten. Pitch snorted. Jack Frost was the Guardian of Fun for a reason after all. He was about to turn and leave when the fear spiked again, drawing him in to listen again.

"I sensed him, you know. Uncle Nigel."

Jack wrapped her tightly against his chest

"He's centuries dead, Pip. He won't come for us any more."

She curled against his chest, his cold surprisingly comforting. "You're centuries dead too, big brother." She sleepily answered.

"Yeah, and on the off chance he is a spirit like us, know that I will protect you just like I have always done. I swear by MiM, by Winter, by the very breath that still somehow exists in my body, that he will not lay one finger on you."

Pippa giggled sleepily, and clutched his middle, her soft brown eyes closing as she began to fall asleep in the comforting safety of her older brother's embrace.

"I know."


	75. Retribution

Jack rushed to his room, pursued by Bunnymund.

"Get back here you waste of a snowflake! Ah'll teach you fer freezin my Googies!"

Carrie looks up the stairs to Jack's room balancing her laundry basket on her hip. "Jack? Everything ok?" She called.

"You are irresponsible! Why you were made a Guardian is still beyond me!" Bunny's tirade was going on loudly. Luckily both kids were in school, so no one heard the Pooka's wrath.

"It's five months before Easter, Frost! you bloody set me back about eight!"

Carrie was able to hear some sentences that never should be said to any child, least of all Jack Frost.

"You ever wonder why yer only friend is the Wind? It's because deep down, you're nothing but trouble. Trouble, and Winter. You deserved to be tortured by the other seasons. You deserved it because you, Jack Frost, are trouble."

Carrie stormed into Jack's bedroom dropped the basket and punched the Easter Bunny square on the mouth. "Shut up!" She snarled.

Aster looked totaly suprised "OI! Sheila what is yer problem?"

Carrie ignored the Easter Bunny and looked at her son. "Jack honey are you ok?"

The poor boy was wimpering, whispering softly "I deserved it...I deserved all of it."

Carrie immediately pulled her son into a hug. "No you didn't." She begins to run her hand though Jack's hair utterly furious with that stupid rabbit.

Aster rubbed his chin "Oi, Frostbite I...I don't know what came over me."

Jack ignored him, repeating again "I deserved it, Mom...I'm trouble. The spirits all know. I deserve their scorn."

Carrie gave the Easter Bunny a scathing look. "No you don't deserve it and you most certainly are NOT trouble. Your a kind thoughtful young man who-" Carrie stopped mid sentence and began to smile. "You called me mom." She says happily.

"I don't remember my Mom, and though all of us seasonals call Mother Nature Mother...you just seem the right one to call Mom." he said tiredly

Carrie squealed in glee. "You called me Mom!" She peppered his face with kisses before hugging him tightly. "This calls for ice cream."

Bunny went with her

"Honestly Shela...I didn't mean to take it that far."

Carrie glared at Bunny over her shoulder. "We can talk in the kitchen."

He joined her and sat down. Jack still refusing to come down until he had composed himself

Carrie gave the Easter Bunny a flat stare. "Now why were you yelling at my son?" She asks flatly.

"We all have our jobs. Mine cannot CANNOT get delayed or it costs me children, and believers. every time he makes a mess, he sets me back. This makes me angry and he knows it. I've tried talking nice, begging, nothin works. When I yell, he sulks for days, leaving me in piece"

"What did he do?" She asks.

"Froze ten percent of my Googies, and the dye rivers and the entrances to France, Germany, and Utah."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because he's trouble! why else?!"

Carrie stared at him. "Please tell me you don't say things like that around my kids."

"Ah no. the ankle biters would be upset at me."

Carrie stared at him clearly wondering if he's that stupid. "You do realize I count Jack among my children?"

"Actually no. I didn't." he said honestly

Carrie gave him a deadpan look. "So were you just not paying attention when I got excited over him calling me mom?"

"honestly i was too ashamed to do anything but stare." his ears lay backl

"I see."

"Look I...I know it hurts him. But man...its been hard. We work, he messes things up...just for attention."

Carrie heard Jamie's voice in her head, _'cut him slack mom, Jack's been ALONE for 300 years_!'

Carrie gave Bunny a level look. "Really how do you know that?"

"Tooth says so. She says he needs as much as he can get."

Carrie stared at him. "How did you get 'he makes messes on purpose to get attention' from that?"

"Oh North says the reason Frostbite keeps bugging us is to get attention. By bugging us, he means making messes"

Jack still wimpered upstairs, where a new problem had raised its head.

A Nightmare was at his window.

Carrie stared at Bunny then shook her head. "You are either willingly blind or stupid. Now I'm going to go upstairs and actually ASK Jack why he froze part of his home. You can follow and listen if you like but you will keep your mouth shut." With that Carrie stood up and went upstairs knocking on Jack's door. "Jack can I come in?"

"Mommy...I'm scared." came the wimper "I'm scared and I'm hurt and I'm useless and I want ice cream."

Carrie took one look at the scene and hurried over to her son immediately pulling him into a hug. "It's ok honey it's ok." She cooed giving the Nightmare an absolutely vicious glare and motioning for it to go away.

The Nightmare was puzzled, and galloped off.

Jack clung to her like any child would after a bad dream. Except for Jack this dream was a reality

"I wanted Bunny to play with me." he said softly "I didn't mean to mess up his work! Honest!"

Carrie began to run a hand threw Jack's hair. "It's ok honey why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well," he began "I was bored, so I asked North if he would need help. He didn't, so I visited Tooth and she punched me on accident, apologized, checked my teeth, and shooed me off. Sandy was working in Hiccup's territory, and so that left Bunny."

Carrie nods. "And then?" She asks.

"So I went to the Warren. I thought that today Bunny would learn how to skate, so I froze the dye river. I though also, that the Googies would like to skate too, so I froze them, I do it to the elves all the time and they love it. So I waited for Bunny. And he exploded and chased me out."

Carrie sighed. "Jack honey you should have asked Bunny's permission to freeze the rivers and from what Jamie's told me the Googies are a bit more fragile then the elves."

"But...I wanted to suprise him...I didn't know he'd hate me for it!"

"I know but if you change things in someone else's home you should ask permission first." Carrie then raises an eyebrow. "Did you ever ask Bunny if he wanted to learn to ice skate?"

"Yes. he said he did, but he also didn't want to learn anywhere it was too cold. The warren is in constant Spring, so I thought he would be more comfortable learning there than my lake. I really didn't mean any harm!"

Carrie nods thoughtfully. "Ok I think the three of us need to have a talk over what happened."

Bunny waited impatiently, tapping his foot and sighing

Carrie wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder as they walked down to the kitchen giving Bunny a look that clearly says 'be nice'.

"I'm sorry about the warren, please don't hate me!" Jack said softly

"Hate you? Frostbite I don't hate you. Ye just pissed me off that's all."

Carrie sat down at the kitchen table motioning for Jack an Bunny to do the same. "Jack why don't you tell Bunny why you froze part of his home."

"Well I...I know you wanted to learn to ice skate, but there is nowhere to teach you that isn't cold. I thought, since the Warren is comfy for you, I would teach you there. And I'm sorry about your Googies, the little things wanted to learn too!"

"Frostbite wait...you did all of that...fer my comfort?"

Jack nodded.

Bunny put a paw in his face

"Blimey...I'm a fool aren't I..."

Carrie smiles and nods. "Yes yes you are and you owe Jack an apology."

"I really am sorry, Jack. Those things I said...well they weren't true. I'm sorry."

Jack smiled, "Awe Kangaroo, you know you're forgiven."

Carrie smiles. "Now who wants ice cream?"


	76. Heir of Nightmares 6

Mean Seasons 76 Heir to Nightmares 6

Carrie put Jamie in her bed with Sophie and covered him with a blanket. She pointed Hiccup to a chair and then went downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asks Mother Nature.

"Water, if you could.": the woman said softly, "And thank you."

Carrie gets two glasses from the shelves and pours two glasses of water setting one in front of Mother Nature and sitting down with the other. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You hurt for your boy. I hurt because of mine as well. I am Mother Nature. They tell me I am not to play favorites."

She took a drink.

"But my Winter is young, he has suffered enough over the years. I feel I must protect him from those that were to bring him harm. Yet in this I have failed him."

Carrie sighs and holds Mother Natures hand. "It's not your fault. Sometimes things just happen and in the end it's nobody's fault." Carrie's lips quirk in a small smile. "Am i think that if Jack were in his right mind he would agree with me."

"I agreed to cage him." she said sorrowfully. "I know he must be free yet I aklso agreed to rip that freedom from him. If he truly is lost to us now, I may have to do worse. But to punish him for something that is not his fault...I do not feel right, especialy when he has done nothing but help my father take steps to return to how he used to be."

she gripped Carrie's hand

"Tell me, if it were Jamie, what would you do?"

Carrie winces. "If it were Jamie I would cage him because I know if he ever recovered and discovered that he had hurt someone he loves that it would devastate him." Carrie sighs. "It would hurt me more then anything but I would do it because it would be best for Jamie in the long run and I'd rather deal with his anger then his tears."

Pitch apeared, his face solemn

"He's gone."


	77. Glimpse of the King

**Minor note here, this happens shortly after Jamie is returned home by Jack.**

Jamie woke up screaming "JACK STOP THIS!" his cries alerting Carrie

Carrie hurries to her son."Jamie what's wrong?" She asks.

"Oh Mom!" he sobbed "I had a memorymare. About another of Jack's punishments."

Carrie wraps her son in s hug. "It's ok honey it's ok." She coos.

"Remember cousin Dory in Spain?" he shivered "Well we...Jack and I...attacked the town he lived in. Jack left no survivors, but he TORTURED Dory." he shuddered "He iced his arms and legs, frosted trails in his skin, and then beat him with his staff. I tried to stop him...I tried...but he froze Dory's blood and well...he killed him."

Carrie hugs her son tightly. "It's ok sweetie it'll all be ok."

"Jack did that alot, the frosting. He told me..." he paused to shiver "He told me he could either do it slow or fast. It all depended on how loud he wanted them to scream."

Carrie closes her eyes rocking her son back and forth while rubbing his back. "It's ok sweetie it's ok."

Jack himself lingered at the window, feeling terrible, horrible. His Dark Age persona was worse than Pitch! How was he not destroyed by the Guardians?!

Carrie spotted Jack and motioned for him to come inside.

He hesitated, then came inside.

"Hi Jack." Carrie says.

"Carrie...I'm sorry. I...I know it will be hard foir him for a few days. There is a reason for AUGH!"

His eyes turned glacier, icickles sharpened his shoulders and a crown adorned his head. The glint in the eyes was cruel, heartless, and cold. Behind the glare, was a void caused by loneliness and abuse.

"On your knees mortal, and unhand my Prince!"

Jamie gulps

"The Winter King." he squeaks. "Mom please...do what he says."

Carrie slowly releases her son setting him on the slowly getting to her knees.

"Good girl." he smiled. It was a dirty, malicious, harsh smile, like a wolf. He touched her, sending deadly, frighteningly frigid chills through her entire body.

He then fell, his eyes rolling back into his head. Jamie sighed in releif.

"Well Mom, you just met the Winter King, and lived to tell about it."

Carrie blinks. "Okay..." She says before checking on Jack.

Jack opened his eyes, panicked "Did I hurt you?"

Carrie shakes her head. "No." She helps Jack up.

"You're cold. I did something to you..."

Carrie shivers a bit. "Nothing a warm shower won't fix." 

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, no harm done."

"Do...do you want to hear from my own mouth some of the things I did in my dark time?"

"If you need to talk about it." Carrie says helping Jack onto the bed next to Jamie.

"Well..." he started, sitting down "First you tell me what you thought of my DA persona."

"Kinda harsh and lonely." Carrie answers.

"Yes. I was very lonely during that time. I was bitter, and hateful and...well everyone was the enemy."

Carrie winces. "That sucks." She said giving Jack a hug.

"My heart, over the 100 years I existed, began to freeze over, until the personality of the Winter King was finally yanked out due to some biting words and actions by seasonals. I determined then that I would make everyone pay for disrespecting Winter."

Carrie nods and begins to run her hand through Jack's hair.

He leaned into her hand. He liked it, and murmured softly in contentment. He was desperate for touch, desperate for contact. Because he had been deprived for so long, his harsh side kept appearing.

Carrie cuddles Jack to her.

"Please...hold me a bit longer." he said, as if he feared she would cast him out.

Carrie smiles. "Of course honey."

He lay there, his eyes closed and a smile on his face, drinking in everything.

Jamie smiled

"300 years Mom. 300 years he's waited for this."

Carrie nods. "Yeah..."

She looked at the sleeping Winter Spirit with a determined glare"May he never have to wait that long for loving human contact ever again."

"With you doting on him, and Tooth fawning over him, I don't think that is an option." Jamie said giggling.


	78. We will Never Forget

**A challenge issued to me. If you are not at least tearing up at the end of this...you are a coldhearted person! (Sobs)  
><strong>

Pippa found her brother at the Burgess cemetery. She wasn't surprised by that. Jack always came here on the Spring Solstice. She never understood why though. Yes, she often came here to say her piece, but she had known their parents for far longer, and she hadn't forgotten them.

Jack had very little memory of his mother, and even less of a memory of his father. But as his mind healed, his memory returned, and he felt obligated to visit their resting places at least once a year.

He knelt now in the snow covered mud, one hand on the cold stone that bore his parent's names.

James and Natalie Overland.

"You were always there for us, Father. Even in the worst storms, even when you scolded me for letting the sheep out that one time. You never failed to show us you cared. The last time we saw you...you didn't come home. You knew you wouldn't, I see that now. But we were hungry, I was ill again, and it was one day until my birthday..."

"_James look at him. We have to get Jackie a present this year. If we don't he'll be devastated!"_

"_I'm sorry, but with the flock's losses, I can barely afford his Birthday cake, let alone that metal crook he wants so badly."_

"_I know. I know."_

_The man lifted his wife's chin, a sparkle in his brown eyes._

"_Hey, after today's haul, I should bring back some venison. We'll give our Jackson a feast he won't soon forget!"_

"_Alright." His Mother laughed "Go. Make our son the happiest boy in Burgess!"_

_Little Jackson Overland, eight years old, watched his father go out to the fields, crook in hand._

_The crook was the only thing that came back in one piece._

"A blizzard took you away, Father. Ironic, since I control them now, isn't it?" he sniffed, swiping the tears away before they froze.

His hands traced over his Mother's name, and he smiled sadly in silent memory. Unable to really form words this time, his choking voice lifted in a sad, mournful song, one with bitter but haunting tone as he dropped further on the ground, holding his stomach, trying desperately to recall a memory.

"Far away Long ago"

"_I love you, Jackson Overland. Don't you ever forget that. Ever."_

_He snuggled into her warm embrace, his lanky body almost too tall for her to gather, but she smiled and drew his legs and arms into her chest. _

"_I love you too, Mother." He said as his eyes closed and he fell into a dream-ridden sleep, frail body finally relaxing, the last thing he felt was her hands stroking his brown locks, causing him to smile in his sleep._

"Glowing dim as an ember"

He remembered her voice, as she coaxed him out of a devastating fever. He remembered her touch, as she comforted him after a beating she knew he didn't deserve. He remembered her smile just before he took Pippa to the lake, as her voice told him to be careful.

"Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember"

He felt a tug on his hoodie, and a small hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, but pulled her close, where her soft voice finished his last eulogy as she hugged him, and they both mourned for love lost, and memories missed.

"And a song someone sings

Once Upon a Dece-em-mber."


	79. Heir of Nightmares 7

Mean Seasons 79 Heir to Nightmares 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I gift to you an extra long chapter, and perhapse two more later on! Have a Merry Christmas!**

Carrie looks at him sharply. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He used the Fearlings to distract me. He escaped!"

Mother Nature leaped up and growled at him "You said you would lock him away!"

"Aparently being in the heart of his new element was not the best idea!" he snapped back.

Carrie frowned. "Ok where would he go?" She asked.

"I will give you three guesses." Pitch said sarcasticly. "Where is Jamie?"

Carrie darted for the stairs. "Upstairs with Hiccup."

"Is he really?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Um excuse me...but we have a problem."

Hiccup came over. In his arms was Jamie.

half of the boy was black sand.

"A decoy!" Pitch hissed

"Find him, Summer! Find him NOW!"

Dropping the decoy, the boy hopped on the waiting Night Fury and followed the scent of Jack's First Believer into Sophie's room.

Carrie bit down on a swear. "When did he replace Jamie!?"

"That is a very good question." Hiccup said, as Toothless gently dragged a limp, cold, and sweating Jamie out from under the small bed. "I was awake the whole time."

Pitch gulped

"You only THOUGHT you were watching them. You, boy, were in a Nightmare. Jack is more powerful than I thought." A touch of pride and excitement was in the tone, but got shot down as MN glared at him

Carrie hugged her son to her. "We're gonna need the other Guardians help aren't we?"

"As much as I don't want them meddling, we at least need Sanderson.." he stiffened

"Oh no."

MN grit her teeth "What is it?"

"Not only is he here...but three fearlings have latched onto him. If they gain control we will have an even bigger problem in our hands!"

Carrie growled. "Oh super." She said sarcastically. "Can you order the Fearlings to not obey Jack?"

Mother Nature sighed

"My father himself was corrupted by the Fearlings. If they find a new host, there is nothing he can do. If Jack gets corrupted by the creatures and they decide he is better for them than my father..."

"We will have the REAL Nightmare Prince on our hands!" Pitch finished

Carrie winced. "Ok yeah we need all the help we can get."

ROTG

Luckily Sandy was in the area, and came in furious, whipping Pitch around his ankle and slamming him down hard, his pictures demanding WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE!"

Carrie cleared her thought. "Excuse me but can you please not commit violence in my house, I don't want my kids to see it." She tells the Sandman in a bland tone of voice.

Sandy explained sheepishly that he was only doing his job, thern pointed out that Jamie alone had seen far worse.

Pitch snickered then "Boy has nightmares of people getting impailed by icicles and their own frozen blood. Me getting knocked around is tame by comparison."

Mother Nature glared at him "Sure, Father, paint a vivid picture of Winter's Dark Age personality flaws to his Prince's mother."

Carrie twitched. "Thank you for reminding me of that." She said with heavy sarcasm. "I'd like Sophie at least to not wake up screaming. And we have more urgent things to do like stop Jack before he does something he'll really regret when he returns to normal."

Mother cringed "My Winter is at his lake. Some children got lost in his woods, but...he isn't there for them. He's wrestling the Fearlings."

Carrie blinks at that. "Why is he wrestling the Fearlings?"

"Have you ever known him to willingly let anything control him?" Pitch asked pointedly. "He wrestles for control. I know he'll win."

Carrie nods combing a hand through Jamie's hair. "What will happen when Jack wins?" She ask.

"He will be that much closer to regaining his true self." MN explained

"So Pitch will be able to turn Jack back to normal faster?" Carrie asks hopefully.

"Precisely!"

Carrie sighs in relief. "Thank goodness." She says while looking down at her sick son.

Jamie coughed, shuddering as chills ran through his entire body.

"Mom..." he croaked, eyes barely open and voice hoarse, "Please...don't be mad at Jack. He doesn't know what he's doing. Please...don't hate him now!"

Carrie hugs her baby boy close. "I won't Jamie, I promise." She reassures him before grinning. "I may make him clean your room for awhile but I won't hate him."

He gave a weak smile and relaxed,

"Good. I'm so tired, but if I sleep...the sand he dusted me with will make me see things again."

Carrie looks at the Sandman. "Can you give him a goods night sleep?" She asks.

Sandy glares at Pitch and tries dusting Jamie with dreamsand. The boy falls asleep, but his dream is soon devoured by a frostmare, a creature made of tainted snow and black sand. Sandy grimaced and tried three more times, even with Pitch trying to wisk away the creatures, but nothing worked.

There was a dark chuckling behind them.

"You honestly believe I wouldn't count on dear Sanderson showing up to ruin my fun?"


	80. Heir of Nightmares 8

Mean Seasons 80 Heir to Nightmares 8

Carrie stared at the nightmare Prince surprised that he was here so soon and ready to lose her temper. "Fun?" She asks mildly.

He sneered at her, leaning on his staff "Yes. FUN! Well feast really but eh..food and fun often go hand in hand."

Sandy whipped at him, and to everyone's suprize, he shreiked in pain as the golden whip struck his leg. He screamed like a wraith before disapearing.

He reapeard, and Sandy whipped him again, causing him to scream and retreat.

"Interesting." Pitch said thoughtfully. "It seems Sandman found his weakness. Jack must be like any other Fearling now. Light and them are not friends."

Carrie looks thoughtful before pulling a flashlight from under Sophie's bed. "How much light?" She asks looking at the very bright flashlight.

"In the old days, sunlight."

Sandy shook his head at the flashlight, his sandpictures clearly saying 'Not enough.' He brightened and covered Sophie's bed with dreamsand, motioning for Carrie to put the child inside.

Carrie tucks Jamie into the dreamsand covered bed and looks at the Sandman. "Would a High Power Flashlight work?" She asks before freezing. "And I'm gonna go get Sophie." She darts out of the room to get her daughter.

Again a shake of the head, and he smiled at Sophie, who cooed at him and clapped her hands as he dusted her with Dreamsand.

Pitch was getting full off the fear pouring out from other children as Jack continued his terror game, riding Sleet to house after house and scaring children half dead.

"He will return. He's biding his time, much like I would do. Fortunatly, looks like Sanderson has found a key ingrediant that should haver been obvious for the cure."

Carrie looks at Pitch. "What's the key ingredient?" She asks.

"Dreamsand."

Carrie nods. "So how are gonna trap him this time?" She asks.

"Again we use bait. This time when he tries to flee out the window, shut it. The Viking will restrain him, and Sanderson shall join the Dreamsand with the other ingrediants and i shall shove the serum down his throat."

Carrie nods. "Ok, when will he be back?" She ask shifting closer to the window.

"Tonight. It's almost dawn. No way he will risk an attack during the day."

Carrie frowns. "I wish we had a way to track him." She says off hardly going to stand by the window.

Pitch snorted.

"Oh, I know where he is, dear lady."

Jamie screamed in pain as a new wave of agiony wqs sent through his brand

"Something happened! Something hurt him!"

Carrie stared at her son in worry. "What happened?" She asks.

"Spring happened, the fool! She is going to end up one of his fearlings!"

MN snarled, creating vine whipws "No. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Carrie raised her hands and began to message her temples trying to stave off the headache she felt coming. "Spring attacked Jack?" She asked. "Why?"

"She hate him still, but this was probably for a child. My Spriing has been kind to Winter since I disciplined her."

Carrie nods. "Ok, how do we save her?"

"Leave her to me." MN said solemnly. "Jack is your main priority."

Carrie nods. "Will Jack get here before sunrise?" She ask looking out at the lightening sky.

"No." Pitch said, searching with his Nightmares for the Prince. "He was headed here, hoping to arrive before light hit. That idiotic Spring delayed his visit. Jack will be foreced into the shadows of my lair soon."

"So tonight, like we thought?"

"Yes. He will come. Jamie's fear draws him like a magnet. I can hardly blame him. Terror from the Last Light is rather deliscious."

Carrie eyed Pitch. "And you know that how?"

"You forget who I am. I have felt his fear more than once, my dear. I know how sweet it tastes."

Carrie nods then surprises everyone by yawning. "I think I need some sleep." She says blinking tiredly.

MN laughs softly

"Go on, Carrie. Get some rest. We will watch over your children."

Carrie nods and goes into her room and crawls under the covers falling asleep as soon as her head hits her pillow.


	81. Heir of Nightmares 9

The next night, Pitch grimaced as he drank in the new terror, the hopeless fear that the Nightmare Prince brought He cringed when he felt one of the tendrils snap.

"He killed one." he whispered to MN, "Literaly frightened them to death."

"SH! You really want Carrie to hear that?! She has enough to worry about, Father!"

Carrie looked over to the whisping duo. "Is something wrong?" She asks.

"Um.." Pitch said "No...nothing."

MN glared at him

"If you won't tell her.": Jamie said suddenly from the bed "I will. Mom...Jack killed someone."

Carrie froze. "What? Why?"

"He literaly scared them to death." Pitch said softly

Carrie winced. "We need to get him back to normal before he does something to make himself suicidal."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaamieeeeeeeeee" the haunting voice crowed, the eerie laughter creepy and dark. "Where is my favorite meal?"

Carrie jumped to her feet and moved so she was between the window and the bed. "Where is he?"

Cackles reached her ears "I am everywhere, yet I am at the same time...Nowhere! I am the shadow creeping up on you. I am the chill down your spine. I am under Pitch, and the boy and girl will soon be MINE!"

Pitch grimaced "A game of riddles then."

Carrie frowns. "I suck at riddles." She admits.

"He will sneak up behind you, then disolve into my shadow, and then attack the children. Too simple, Frost."

Carrie blinks then steps closer to Pitch. "Don't encourage him."

"I see you are too smart for my riddles!. Very well, how about a game?"

Carrie looks around warily. "What kind of game?" She asks.

"I call it, Find me before I turn the little girl into a Fearling! Won't that be FUN?! Master, you play too! Everyone has to guess where I'm going to be!""

Carrie tensed. "No that won't be fun. At all." She said giving the others a look that says 'help me change his mind.'

"Oh, and refusal is not advised. You see, I have several Fearlings already, and they all would love to eat little Sophie. What can any of you do to stop me? CAN you even stop me?!""

Pitch growled "Don't make me do it, Frost. You know I can."

Carrie froze and felt the blood drain from her face. "Where's Sophie?"

Hiccup grunted as he smacked away a Fearling "Under Toothless."

Carrie sighs in relief. "Thank goodness." She says moving closer to Jamie.

"You can't hide her under that dragon forever, Viking!" Jack laughed madly, surrounding Hiccup with shadows, "I thought of a new game! Hide and seek! Come on Toothless, where is your rider?! AHAHA!"

Toothless was torn between gaurding the little girl, and going after Hiccup. He didnt have long to wait as Jack screeched in pain and released Summer from his shadows, wich were burning brightly.

Pitch smirked "Nightmare Prince or not, Jack is still a Winter Sprite."

"That was not so Fun." the shadows hissed. "I suppose then, I shall have to resort to other games."

Pitch growled and looked towards Carrie, muttering "Shut the window. He's in this room."

Carrie nods backing up to the window and shutting it.

Jack snickered, apearing in the middle of the room.

"Well done! Games are fun, don't you agree? Now that you have me inside, let us play a game!"

Carrie ask "OK how about the quiet game?"

"Yes! YOU be quiet while I feed! I like that game!" he cackled again, then sent a chill everywhere

Carrie twitched. "That's not how you play the quiet game." She points out moving to stand between Jamie and Jack.

Pitch turned to Mother Nature with a regretful stare, before sighing

"I am going to end this."

"Father NO!"

"I have limited time to fix him, and his freedom is not helping! Ask the woman if he is worth her son and daughter's LIVES!"

Carrie stared at Pitch and Mother Nature. "We need to turn Jack back to normal before we lose him permanently."

"If Pitch takes full control we may lose him anyway. However if he doesn't, there's no telling what danger he will be to your children."

Pitch sneered "Your choice, woman. I could end this right now."

Carrie froze. "I can't make that choice." She said.

"Then I will." He crooked his finger, and Jack went limp

Carrie winced at Jamie's horrified gasp. And quickly hugged her son.

"He cannot lift a finger without my say-so. " Pitch said softly "He is no danger top your children, and now we can cure him."

Carrie nods. "Hurry up then."

"This will take a while." he snapped

Carrie raises an eyebrow. "Then you'd better get started."


	82. Heir of Nightmares Finale!

Mean Seasons 82 Heir of Nightmares 10

Jamie shuddered, still feeling sick. "Mom...Jack, Jack looks so...so still."

Carrie hugs her son tightly. "It's ok Jamie Pitch is gonna cure him and he'll be back to normal in no time."

"Do you think he knew what he was doing?" the Winter Prince asked, burying his face in her chest

Carrie can't help snorting. "He didn't have a freaking clue what he was doing."

"I'd give anything to think so." Her son wimpered. If je knew what he almpst did to Sophie..."

Carrie winced. "Yeah that is not a conversation I want to have."

"Mom?" the boy asked, eyes filled with pain

"Yes Jamie?" She asks.

"Do you...hate him now?"

Carrie blinked in confusion. "Of course I don't! Why do you think I would?"

"Because that's twice he endangered me." the boy whispered, a tear in his eyes as Jack began thrashing, unable to even struggle properly.

Carrie sighs. "And both times he wasn't in his right mind. Besides this time is Pitch's fault."

"Not my fault!" the Nightmare King growled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what the Winter King did. You had to find out because I had nightmares."

Pitch smiled as he drew out more sand.

Carrie rubs her forehead with one hand. "That's because you were worried about how I'd react and while I would have preferred hearing about it before the nightmares I understand." She then looks over to Pitch. "Couldn't you have prevented Jack from becoming tainted?" She asks.

"I could have if I had been paying attention. I could have protected him from the effects. Because of my ignoprance this happened!" Pitch said "I was a fool."

Carrie felt her lips twitch. "So it is your fault that Jack is tainted."

"NO! it was an accident! If it were my fault, I wouldnt want to cure him."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you protect him from being tainted in the first place did you forget you could do it or something?" She rubs Jamie's back to comfort him.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary. Usually he is only indide my shadows and sand for very breif periods."

Carrie frowns. "Then how'd he become infected?"

"Over exposure." came the agitated reply. "Frost...stop it! I command you!"

Mother Nature frowned deeply as her father twisted his finger, tightening Jack's strings even more.

"Be gentle, Father."

Toothless stood protectively by his rider, Hiccup having been given instructions to stay nearby just in case. The dragon looked at Jack and growled, then wiffed at Sophie

Carrie looks at her daughter who is starring at the dragon in wonder. 'Oh no do not ask if you can keep him.'

"Sorry kiddo. " Hiccup laughed "Toothless already has a family."

Sophie giggled, then went right up to the limp form of Jack and kicked him hard in the chest.

"SOPHIE!" Jamie protested.

Carrie choked on air. "Sophie Emilia Bennett you stop that and come over here right now!"

"Mommy, He was being a meanieface!" she protested, "SCARED me!"

Carrie sighs and tries to find a way to explain it. "Sophie remember when Jamie was sick last year and said mean things to you?"

"Yes mommy. I kicked him in the shins!"

Carrie gives her daughter a look. "Do you remember the talk we had after that?"

Carrie sighs. "We talked about how being sick was making Jamie say things that he didn't mean because his brain wasn't working right." She reminded her daughter.

"So, Jackie sick?" sahe asked innocently, sounding concerned.

Carrie nods. "Yes he's really sick and doesn't understand what he's doing."

Jamie wept.

"Mommy why Jamie cwying?"

"Because he's worried about Jack, why don't you come over and give him a hug."

"Mom!" the boy cried, hugging Sophie "His eyes..."

Jack's eyes had actually returned to being blue. However, the blue they were was dull. Not as dull as when he had broke, but dull with control. He was dead to everything but Pitch's commands.

Carrie winced. 'That's worrying.'She thinks looking at Pitch. "You almost done?"

"Yes." came the flat reply.

Mother Nature looked apologeticly at Carrie. "If he wanted to, my father ould take advantage of Jack's state."

Carrie nods an hugs her kids. " I don't want to know."

"Believe it or not I'm almost done. Lucky fot Frost, he didn't really have time to really turn. Not completely."

MN frowned again "Your voice says something else as well. What is it?"

Pitch sighed "I told you restraining him like this would have consequences. For at least five days or more, Frost will be mine. He'll be free enough, but if, say, I tell him to go someplace, he will drop what he is doing and go to where I told him to go. he won't know why he is there, but regardless, he will go."

Carrie winced. "That's gonna go over like a lead balloon."

"He won't like it at all. Thats the price for being a moron the first time he gets to be a Nightmare Prince." Pitch justified, crossing his arms

Carrie gave Pitch a flat look. "What." She demanded.

"What I meant was..." he started to stammer "It was his first time! He got drunk off power because he wasn't used to it...Oh who am I kidding. Yes, a part of me hoped he would lose ok?!"

Carrie raises an eyebrow. "Lose?"

"Our bet. the reason Frost got exposed to my elements in the first place."

"Looking at him now...it would be so easy to manipulate him..."

Carrie gives him a deadpan look. "And if you did that your daughter would never forgive you."

"I know. At this point, I don't think I would forgive me either." The words sounded sincere

Carrie nods her lips twitching. "True."

ROTG

One week.

Pitch stayued for one week before any real progress was made. A month, and Jack stirred, groaning but still looking grey. Two weeks, and his skin returned to normal, and the Fearlings lost interest and retreated. A month and five days, and only Sleet remained by his master's side.

Finally, Jamie's fever was gone, the brand had stopped hurting, and he was good as new.

Pitch collapsed, having used his last ounce of strength to yank the final sand and shadows from Jack Ftost.

"You may come in now, Carrie."

Carrie entered the room hurrying over to the newly cured winter spirit. "He's back to normal?"

"As normal as you could consider Jack Frost being." Pitch snorted, though his tone was light. "I will have to be careful that I don't order him too much for a few weeks. Rise, Frost. You have company."

Jamie yelled and dove for Jack, flinging his arms around the winter sprite's waist.

"JACK!"

Carrie dropped down besides the duo and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder. "You had us worried Jack."

He yawned and stretched

"I had the strangest dream...Did someone give Sandy coffee again?"

Carrie winces and tightens her hug. "No... What did you dream about?"

"I was...working with Pitch, then all of a sudden, it was like I WAS Pitch...scaring kids...even Jamie."

Carrie cringed then looks at Pitch. "Pitch has somethings he needs to explain to you."

"It's about time yo snapped out of it, Frost. I was worried that you would be mine perminantly."

Jack gulped

"You warned me before we started doing that. I was too stubborn to listen."

Carrie begins to run her hand through Jack's hair. "It was an accident."

"Well technically it was my own fault. I should have listened to Pitch's warnings."

Carrie shakes her head. "Nope, if it was an accident then it wasn't anybody's fault."

"You...really think so?"

Carrie nods. "Yes I do."

he smiled, but Pitch sneered

"On your knees, Frost."

Carrie glared at Pitch. "Pitch don't."

Jack had no choice. he dropped to his knees. Pitch sneered again "Now swear you will LISTEN to my warniongs nexttime."

"I swear." the sprite said in a monotone voice.

"Good boy."

Carrie picked up one of Sophie's toy balls and threw it at Pitch hitting him in the head with it. "And you should find a way to avoid tainting Jack in the future."

"You cannot pin this on me!" the Boogieman snarlked

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Did I say I was pinning it on you? I only said you should find a way to avoid it in the future."

Jack was tackled by Jamie, and laughed loudly "Hey kiddo!" he said warmly, grinning and hugging his First believer

"Mom look he's back!"

Carrie nods smiling at her son. "Yes he is."

**Look everyone! Jack is better! And just in time for Christmas! I wonder if North os happy with? XD**


	83. Resolution

"_Time to pay my price, Frost. Scream loudly, for your torment is only just beginning!"_

_Shadows swallowed him, dragging him into a cage. Hands made of chilling deadness and darkness clawed at his flesh, and as he opened his mouth to scream, the shadows poured down his throat, drowning him in darkness._

Jack woke with a start. It was still a week away from their agreed extension of the bet. Three weeks had not been enough to establish a solid belief base, but Pitch was surprisingly patient and agreed to a full month longer than those weeks.

But no longer.

The Winter Sprite was extremely greatful. After all, he would have been a battery already if Pitch hadn't extended the bet, so any length of time extended was welcome. They had made excellent progress, it was true, and Pitch was kind enough not to count the time of Jack's 'Nightmare Prince' days as being part of the allotted time limit.

However the frost child was still wary.

Pitch had another episode, this time draining Jack of his strength and fear at the same time, forcing him on his side while he did it.

That was another thing, the Boogeyman's temporary ability to control him. A gift from his Princely jaunt around the night. Pitch could tell him to kill Jamie and he would do it. This scared him almost enough to actually summon the Nightmare King, though he knew Pitch wouldn't abuse the ability to that extent, if at all.

Pitch's episode showed Jack that even though he was trying his hardest to soften, there were still some parts of Pitch that ached to kill him, make him suffer, or enslave him. With Jack still weak from the Fearling incident, plus being privy to Pitch's commands, the Boogeyman still had a lot of temptation to overcome. Gaining believers Jack Frost the Bleeding Heart could help with, but softening the Boogeyman?

There was a challenge worthy of the Guardian of Fun!


	84. Keeping Promises

Pippa was tending her little garden outside her tiny cottage, when West Wind carried news to her in the form of a very disturbing voice. A voice the little girl knew well. A voice Jack had promised would never be aimed at her again.

_"I know who you are, little Autumn. One day your dear brother will be mine, and then it's your turn. I'll beat you with his own staff and his arm too!"_

Frightened, the little season rode West Wind to Jack's little cave near his lake, only to discover a small blood trail leading to a different, deeper cavern. When she found him, he sat up, a large gash on the side of his face and an even larger one on his leg.

"Jack!"

He embraced her, holding her tightly against him.

"Uncle Nigel...is back."

"Tell me what happened Jack!" she begged, her eyes filling with angry tears at his injuries.

"Well Pips..." he began.

_Jack was just be minding his own business, and all of a sudden he got clocked on the side of the head with a branch._

_"Jackson, my favorite toy! Come on, we are going to have FUN!"_

_The sprite looked at the ragged man with eyers full of horror. He knew that voice!_

_"Uncle Nigel? How...when...WHY?!"_

_SMACK_

_Jack was thrown to the ground, and tried to crawl away, but the branch crashed down again, this time on his leg. Fearful and somewhat angry, hei froze the attacking spirot and limped to his staff, wich had been knocked out of his grip. As soon as the wood was in his hand he flew off to his cave._

"I was too hurt, I had to crawl deeper, and then I passed out. You woke me up."

"Jack!" Pippa wimpered "Jack..."

He held her close "I know Pip...I know. But don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise!"

"You'll protect me. But who will protect you?"

He didn't have an answer for her. Who indeed would protect him from his switch-hungry Uncle?

"No one Jackson. Absolutely no one!"

He shrieked into the night, then ran, panting. Flying was out of the question. He was too injured to be tossed about right now. So, gathering Pippa in his arms, Jack fled to the one place he thought he would be safe.

The Bennett House.


	85. Keeping Promises 2

**WARNING: Major Jack Abuse!**

Carrie heard a scuffle from upstairs. She then heard a crash, then anopther crash, and Jack asking...no...BEGGING someone to stop something. There was a scream, and suddenly Jack yelled "WIND! TAKE PIPPA AWAY!" Then the pounding became louder. Soon, Jack's yells turned into wimpers.

Carrie reach over and grabbed the frying pan off of the counter and ran up the stairs to Jack's room looked in and took in the scene before her.

A ghaunt man was towering over a bloodied and battered Jack Frost. He was at the moment holding the boy by the collar and punching him hard in the face. he threw him into a wall, picked him up, and began backhanding him mercilessly. Both the boy's eyes were swolen half shut, and it was obvious several bones were broken. The man smiled wickedly, and bent back his arm, causing Jack to wimper, then scream as the ligiments began to tear.

"Now, Jackson, I will rip off your arm and beat you to death with it!"

Carrie stormed forward and hit the man as hard as she could in the head with the frying pan. He let go of her son in surprise and she hit him again making him stumble she kept hitting him with the frying pan until he stopped moving an lied still. Carrie thought about it and hit him a few more times to be sure he stayed down.

Jack coughed blood, but smiled. Tooth would have been devastated at his jaw being broken, but at least he was alive.

For now.

"JACK!" Pippa ran to her brother, tears streaming down her face "Jack!" She dropped to his side and cradled his head on her lap.

Carrie dropped her frying pan and hurried over to her son. "Jack!" She hesitated on touching him worried about hurting him more

Pippa sobbed hard as her brother tried to speak but all that came out was a rasping "I'm s-s-s-sorry, Pippa. I try-I tried."

"No..." the little season shuddered, clutching him tighter "Don't you dare do this, Jackson Overland Frost! Don't you leave me AGAIN!"

"Pippa.." Jack croaked, laying his head down.

He shook with a shuddering breath, and ice formed on his skin, making his sister gently lay him on the ground. When she was clear, the ice began taking shape, enveloping the boy in what was essentially a coffin.

"JAAAAAAAAACK!" She wailed, falling to her knees in despair.


	86. Keeping Promises 3

Mean Seasons 86 Keeping Promises 3

Carrie wrapped an arm around Pippa's shoulder. "What's going on?" She asked scared for her son.

the tiny girl leaped into her arms, sobbing heavily

"He saved me at the cost of his own life...AGAIN!"

Carrie wrapped her arms around Pippa hugging her tight thinking. 'No not my son.' Then an idea occurred to her she focused on her fear and called out. "Pitch! Help!"

The Boogeyman appeared, lured there by fear, and now summoned by the mother of Fropsts first believer.

"You rang my dear?"

Carrie pointed at her son giving him a desperate look. "Please tell me there's something you can do."

Pitch took everything in stride. He cocked his head, a curious expression on his face, not a tear in his eyes as he looked at the coffin and it's occupant

"Why would you want me to DO anything? It's too late."

Everyone present knew that Pitch Black should be more upset by this than they were. Yet the Boogeyman was clearly calm, collected, and...well CALM. Too calm.

Carrie gave Pitch a narrow look. "Explain. Pippa thinks Jack died."

"Died?" The Boogieman laughed harshly "No, Jack Frost is very close to death, but not quite. His powers do not wish for him to perish, so they trapped him in his Healing Coffin. He is healing, little Overland. Your brother sleeps, he isn't dead. However, if he does die, the coffin will frost over. So keep an eye on it."

Carrie breaths a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Now who is he and what do we do with him?" She asks pointing at the still unconscious man who had attacked her son.

"BURN HIM!" Pippa snarled uncharacteristicly, kicking the man in the ribs hard

"Ah that would be Famine" Pitch said with grit in his teeth "A bitter sole. Seems that he had a problem with Frost since his sister showed up."

Pippa sneered and kicked again "He used to torment me and jack when we were alive. He always hit me, then Jack would push me away, or cover me so the switch of Uncle Nigel hit him instead."

Carrie snarled "WHAT!?"

"He was jealous of us. Our father wasn't the richest man, but he was planning on leaving us the land, flock and several coins to our name, it was all he had. But Uncle Nigel wanted it all for himself. When he came over, he made us miserable, hoping we'd get sick and die."

she continued to kick him, while continuing bitterly

"When Jack...when he drowned, Uncle was happy. Back then, the hier was the oldest son. Well, my father had no heir, so he was forced to give Jack's inheritance to Nigel. He left me alone after that. Until he got torn to shreds by wolves."

"Good!" Carrie snarled taking her frying pan and hitting him with it again.

"Jackie did get sick once, because mom and Dad were away with the flock, and Nigel was watching us. He took Jack out in the freezing cold, stripped his shirt off, and switched him until his back looked like a thatched roof. He left him outside, and my poor brother got pneumonia, wich in those days, was deadly."

Carrie snarled. "Did no one notice that he was TRYING TO KILL YOU  
>TWO?!" She then hit him a couple more times with her now dented frying pan before dropping it a pulling Pippa into a hug.<p>

she snuggled against the warmth, and shook her head

"Sadly no. Children got switched alot in those days. Many thought Jack should have gotten MORE whippings, he was so mischievous! But our father never lifted a twig to him unless his mischief put him, or the flock, or me in serious danger. As you can imagine, those times were extremely rare."

She looked over to the Coffin, and smiled fondly

Carrie stared. "Ok, yeah let's set him on fire I have gasoline in the garage."

"Why use that, when I can do so much better."

No one had ever heard the sweet natured viking growl with such venom before.

Carrie looked at Hiccup and blinked. "When did you get here?" She asks

"I got here just as the little Fall was explaining this bastard's roll in their past lives. It's unacceptable. I won't allow it to continue in the immortal realm."

He raised his hand prepairing to snap his fingers, looking to Carrie for approval

"Take him outside, I don't want the smell to linger here."

Hiccup, whose green eyes were harder than they had ever been, complied. It took a lot to get him riled up (if it didn't involve his dragon) and when he did snap, it was not a pretty thing.

as soon as he was outside, they heard

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!"

WOOSH BOOM!


	87. Keeping Promises 4

Mean Seasons 87 Keeping Promises 4

Carrie looks at Pitch. "How long until Jack heals?" She asks concered for her son.

"With damagers this extencsive, he may be in there for several weeks." The Boogeyman said hoarsely

Carrie cuddled Pippa close then blinks as a thought occurred to her. "So who's gonna tell the Guardians and Mother Nature?"

"Obviously Summer's presence here means Mother Nature already knows." Pitch said. "As for the Guardians, I am sure North will be informed by my daughter as well. Your concern is that coffin, wich by the way, has a trickle of haorfrost on it already."

Carrie looks at the coffin in worry. "Any way we could help the healing?" She asks.

"Cover the floor in snow." Pitch deadpanned.

Pippa sniffed as she gazed at her brother's still body.

"Jackie, you cheated. It was my turn to protect you. Carrie please...tell him he cheated, that he... he was never supposed to let that creep touch him! That he isn't supposed to be here, too still and dying, in a box!"

Carrie raises an eyebrow at Pitch. "And how will we do that." She pulls Pippa into a hug. "We'll tell him all about it when he gets better."

"Surely you cannot be that dense." Pitch growled "Get snow and put it on the floor! Especially under the coffin."

"Not that it will help you." A cruel voice said from the door. Burnt flesh smell invaded the room.

Carrie tensed grabbing her frying pan and looking over to the door.

"You have two choices. Give me the Overlands, or watch as Dragon Boy freezes to death in the snow!"

Carrie stares at the burnt man standing at the top of the stairs. He isn't even looking at her all his attention focused on Pitch. Carrie throws her frying pan at him hitting him in the head and knocking him down the stairs.

"Very well. I have infected his dragon with hunger. Even his rider looks apitizing! Give me Pippa, and I shall OW!"

Everyone present was suprized to see Famine get attacked from behind by two children, one whose eyes glowed blue with rage, his back glowing as well under his shirt.

"You will pay for what you've done to Jack!" Jamie roared in windspeak, summoning eight of Jack's familliars, led by Hooter

Carrie looks at Pitch. "So do we need him alive?" She asks.

"Need who alive? Famine? well yes unfortunately. I don't think your son is going to let him live though." He pointed to Jamie, whose eyes and brand glowed like Jack's staff did when he repaired it.

The boy was furious, and with the Wind by his side, he was downright deadly.

Carrie nods and looks over at her son. "Jamie! We need him alive!" She called putting Pippa behind Pitch and walking over to her son.

the Winter Prince growled and looked at her, but he held back the eight beasts of ice and snow.

"Alive?" he rasped. "Why Alive? He nearly KILLED us! We could still die because of him!"

Carrie raises an eyebrow at her son. "Be that as it may Pitch says we need him alive."

"Fine. I will let him live. But first, I will make sure he pays for our suffering."

The snow raven and owls fell on the scrawny man, pecking his eyes while he screamed.

Pitch snickered "Seems Jack left more than a brand on your boy. That was a punishment worthy of the Winter King."

Carrie nods. "Ok, now we need snow so that Jack can heal..." Her voice trails off as she thinks of something. "Doesn't Jack have a unicorn friend that can heal? Would he be of any help?"

"That creature doesn't just show up. Sometimes Jack leaves him somewhere, tells him to wait to be summoned. We best just get the snow. Too bad the boy lacks Frosts powers."

Sophie began to cry, Jamie having turned his glowing eyes on her.

Carrie picks up her daughter and looks worriedly at her son. "Jamie is something wrong?"

"I don't feel well." he said, still using windspeak. "I feel hot in my belly. Hot and angry. Mom...is this what rage feels like? What Jack's rage feels like?"

Carrie wraps an arm around her son's shoulder. "I don't know." She admitted. "So why do we need him alive Pitch?" She asks looking at the Nightmare King.

"Like Death, Famine is necessary." came the hiss "We can't kill it because there will always be famine, like there will always be death and fear. Although your son has just made sure that Famine won't ever target the two siblings again. It's hard to see your enemy when your eyes are gone."

Jamie had finally calmed down, and collapsed, sobbing.

"We're going to die."

Carrie hugs her son tightly to her. "No your not." She said firmly. She looks around to see that the familiars have begun filling the room with snow.

She also noticed the Frostmare lingering in the window, pawing the glass with a hoof.

"Pitch would that one help?" She asks nodding at the Frostmare.

The Nightmare king 's eyes went wide

"One survived? Interesting. Let it in, see what it does."

The ice/sand/shadow/snow creature galloped over to the coffin and stood, nickering softly, clearly concerned. Pitch smirked

"Well I'll be...he actually tamed one. This particular stallion is Sleet, his riding steed. He is still quite loyal to him, even though the others were destroyed the minute Frost stopped being the Nightmare Prince."

Hooter hooted, declaring he could not bring any more snow to the room.

Carrie looks at Pitch. "Explain the horse and is there anything else we can do for Jack?" She pauses as a thought occurs to her. "And where's Hiccup?"

"My Summer!" Mother Nature's wail pierced the silence.

Hiccup was the embodiment of Summer. He melted snow. However if he was exposed to it, like a hot coal, he would fizzle and grow cool. Such was his fate now. Famine had trapped him under a snowdrift and left him to die.

Mother Nature gathered her seasonal in her arms. He was cool to the touch, and not likely to get warm again any time soon, "Hiccup...open your eyes!"

Carrie looks out the window and winces. "Bring him inside!" She calls down to Mother Nature. "The living room has a fire place!"

"Thank you. I must ask that you literally set him on fire. It seems cruel but it's the only way!" Mother Nature said, placing the viking in the fireplace.

Jamie gulped "If Jack were awake, he would be devastated."

"Yup." Carrie says lighting the fireplace.

Flames licked at the viking, ignighting his flesh, but not burning d ever so slowly, his body began to settle comfortably. The blue hue disapeared, and he flipped over on his side, curling up with a contented sigh, the fire roaring, and he in the heat of the blaze.

Jamie shuddered

"That image frightens me."

Carrie gives her son a one armed hug. "It is kinda unsettling to see." She admits.

"Mom?" he asked, looking at her with frightened eyes "Am I...cruel?"

Carrie blinks in surprise. "Of course you not. Why do you ask?"

"I...I...I just commanded the familliars to eat that guy's eyes out!" he cried, regretting his choice immediately "Jack wouldn't have wanted that."

Carrie hugs her son to her. "Oh honey that doesn't make you cruel." She coos rubbing his back. "He is a bad guy and if you hadn't he would have kept trying to hurt or kill Jack and Pippa."

he clutched his mother, hiccuping he then went limp.

"Mom!" he panicked, clutching her "Mom!"

Pitch apeared

"We have a problem. Come upstairs."


	88. Keeping Promises 5

Mean Seasons 88 Keeping Promises 5

Carrie picks her son up and darts upstairs. "What?" She asks.

The casket was frosting over at a fast pace, Pippa was wailing, her hand on the icy coffin, screaming her brother's name, willing him to not leave her again.

Carrie looks at frosting coffin in horror. "What happened!?"

"We don't know. Frost gasped and started thrashing, and then...was very still. Five minutes later this began happening. He's fighting, but it will be a matter of time."

Carrie looks at Mother Nature. "Can you tell us what's wrong?" She asks desperate for information to save her son.

"My Winter is rejacting the healing." Mother Nature said sadly. "So the coffin is killing him."

Carrie felt the blood drain from her face. "Why?"

"Because that is its function."

"MOVE!" Everyone was shoved asside as Hiccup ran forward, gripping the Coffin in both hands and beginning to melt it.

"Come on Frost don't do this...not now. Remember Jack...I was supposed to find you a Dragon! Remember?!"

"Why is Jack rejecting the healing?" Carrie ask clutching Jamie to her tightly watching Hiccup try to save her son.

"He doesnt want to live!"

Carrie froze at the Viking's panicked statement. "What? Why?" She ask looking heart broken.

"Gee I wonder!" Hiccup spat bitterly "300 years of being abused, ignored, unbelieved in. What has he got to live for except a few light points? I'm sorry, but from what I understand, Jack Frost's immortal life has been HELL! We've gotta GIVE him something to live for!"

Carrie nods. "Yes we do I am NOT losing my son."

Hiccup had suceeded in thawing Jack out of the eerie coffin, and stepped back to let Carrie and Mother Nature scoop Winter off the wet floor.

Carrie winced at her son's injuries. "Oh Jack." she said helping Mother Nature set her son on his bed. She ran a hand through his hair when they got him settled. "It's ok baby everything's going to be ok."

Pippa shoved her way into the bed as well, and Jamie groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Hiccup lowered his heat and caught him.

"Better hurry." he said, gesturing. Mother Nature gasped and said with a crack in her voice "Carrie...look at your boy's hair!"

Jamie had a streak of pure white in his hair

Carrie stared at the streak of white with fear. "Bring him over here." She said settling next to Jack running her hand through his hair. She took Jamie from Hiccup and began humming a lullaby.

"mmmm Mom?" Jamie asked, his voice weak and tired. So tired...he reached towards his mother.

"We're dying." he said.

Carrie shook her head. "No you are not going to die. Neither of you are going to die." She takes a breath. "Jamie honey you need to talk to Jack."

"Jack?" he asked, still tired "Well ok. What do we talk about? Hey...hey Jack...You can hear me right? Listen...I'm not...I don't wanna die yet Jack. I mean...Well if you die, then I'll be all alone. You don't want that right?"

There was a giant pause.

Carrie looks at her oldest boy and takes a shaky breath. "Please don't leave. I don't want to lose both of my sons."

There was another pause, and finally...

"You...won't."


	89. Keeping Promises finale

Mean Seasons 89 Keeping Promises finale

Carrie chokes back a sob at the sound of Jack's voice, giving him a watery smile. "Thank goodness."

"JACK!" Pippa screamed hapily, hugging her brother. Jamie shot up, the white still in his hair, and hugged him as well.

"Impossible! No...I will END you!"

Pitch was there in an instant, his shadows swallowing Famine.

"Oh shut up."

Carrie glares at Famine. "You sure we can't kill him?"

"You could, and then my daughter would bring him back."

Mother Nature nodded. "Unfortunately yes. He is needed for the Balance."

Jack stroked Jamie's back "Not yet my prince." Chill said, his eyes blizzards for mere seconds "Not yet. Soon, but not yet."

Carrie stares at Famine. "Can we cripple him?" She asks. She blinks at what Jack says but decides to ask about it later, after Famine is delt with.

Mother Nature laughs "What, seeing him blind and helpless isn't enough?"

"I was thinking doing something to make sure he couldn't hurt Jack and Pippa again... Like putting him in a coma..." Carrie says dryly.

Mother Nature smiled "Well you could break his arm, and give him another concussion with that pan of yours."

"I think my frying pan is busted... I'm gonna half to by a new one aren't I...wait, I gave him a concussion?"

"Yup you sure did." she laughed

Carrie smiles. "Good. Now what's going to happen to Famine?" She asks. "Can we get a restraining order against him so he can't come near Jack and Pippa again?"

"We could. I cold shackle him as I did with Summer and Spring." MN said thoughtfully

Carrie nods. "Let's do that."

Mother Nature smiled and did so.

Jack was still conforting Jamie, and being hugged by Pippa.

"shhhhhh my Prince. Not yet. Rest now, Jamie. Rest."

Carrie nods. "Both of you need rest." She says as she gets up. "And probably something to drink."

"So thirsty.." Jack rasped

Carrie nods. "I'll get you a glass of water." She went down to the kitchen and took several shuddering breaths. Carrie took down some glasses and filled them with water and took them upstairs on a tray.

Pitch apeared behind her

"Jack seems to know something about your boy."

Carrie nods. "Yes he does. Do you know what it is?" She asks.

"He knows Jamie's time is short. Surely you know that Jack is another form of Death."

Carrie flinched then took a deep breath. "Let's tallk about this later." She walked up the stairs and into Jack's room handing him a glass of water.

Jack smiled and drank greedily, still rubbing Jamie's back, and getting lightly scolded by Pippa, who was too glad to see him alive and not stuck in a coffin.

"Mom..." he rasped reaching a hand out to her.

Carrie took Jack's hand in hers sitting down next to the bed. "Hey. I'm glad to see you awake."

"I'm sry you...had to go through this...should have...should have ended him...but couldnt. Was too weak."

Carrie shook her head. "It was not your fault. The only one who's at fault is Famine. And you are not weak."

"Saved Pippa though." he smiled "He...didn't lay a hand on her."

Carrie smiles and begins to run her free hand through Jack's hair. "That's because your a good big brother."

"Was...was Jamie hurt too? Was he ok?"

"He's a bit weak and I thought he was going to gut Famine but he just had some of your bird familiars peck out Famine's eyes."

"He WHAT?!" Jack said, throwing himself into a coughing fit.

"Calm down. It's ok." Carrie said helping Jack sit up and drink some more water.

"But...Jamie is so laid back. So passive..." he said, "For him to deal a harsh punishment...What possessed him?"

Carrie shrugs. "I don't know but it was kinda like your Winter King persona."

Jack looked saddened then, and rubbed the boy on the back again

Carrie sighs and stands up. "You need to sleep and I don't think Jamie's moving anytime soon."

"I'm sorry." his croak was heartbroken

Carrie looks confused. "Sorry? What on earth for?" She asks.

"For this." he rubbed the brand "I've...I've CURSED him. And I can never take it back. I'm sorry."

Carrie sighs. "Jack honey we already had this talk. I don't blame you and I am kind of relieved that Jamie has you watching over him."

He smiled sadly

"so you aren't upset about his mood swing?"

Carrie shakes her head. "Nope I completely understand his mood swing."

Jack was now sleeping, his body torn, bleeding, and exhausted.

Pitch sneered and said from behind her

"I taste your fear."

Carrie looked over at him. "Really and what are they." She asks turning to leave the room to let her sons rest.

"You fear losing them again. You fear also because Jamie's time is short."

Carrie nods. "Yes yes I do." She says going down the stairs looking for her daughter and finding her playing in her room.

"It disturbs you that I said Jack is another form of Death." Pitch prodded

Carrie looks at Pitch. "Kinda. The unnerving part is what he said about Jamie dying soon."

Pitch nodded.

"My daughter knows his exact death date. Since he is on his way to being a winter sprite, she would know. Since he is Jack's, the frost child knows as well."

Carrie shakes her head. "I don't want to know. Especially not now." She says looking at her daughter.

"Comfort is not my style. I can tell you that when it happens, Frost will take care of him." Pitch said.

"On a lighter note (For me anyway) it seems young Sophie is also leaking out fear."

Carrie nods and sits down next to her daughter. "Everything ok sweetheart?" She asks.

"Almost lost Jack. Like Daddy. Jamie hogging Jack." she said softly "Mommy...when is it my turn to stay with Jack? Can I push Jamie off off off?"

Carrie winces. "I know baby and you can cuddle with Jack when he wakes up from his nap." She pulls her daughter into a hug.

she sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Why did that horrible man Hurt our Jack?"

Carrie clutchs her daughter to her. "I don't know baby girl I just don't know..."

"Because he's a bastard, you need a better reason?" Hiccup snarled, feeding Toothless and staying as close to the fire as he could.

"I'm sorry by the way." he told Mother Nature and Carrie "I kind of lost it back there. I'm sorry."

Carrie stares at Hiccup. "Please refrain from swearing in front of Sophie, and I don't blame you for losing your temper."

Hiccup looked embarrased "Sorry again. I don't usually swear either. You should hear my Dad..."

Carrie smiles at Hiccup. "It's ok."


	90. Nipping at Your Nose

Mean Seasons 90 Nipping at Your Nose

"Don't let Jack Frost nip at your nose!" A mother called to her young daughter as she ran off to play in the powder. Little did she know that the spirit of Winter was perched on his staff, smiling giddily at himself. When would they ever learn?

"But Mom the hood makes me look like a hobo!" She whined.

Jack snickered and touched the girl's nose with the very tip of his finger, frosting it and making her sneeze.

"Well maybe the hood won't make me look too bad." the girl muttered, pulling on the red hood, and blocking the erant spirit from her nostrols.

Smiling in satisfaction, Jack was pulled past to Jamie's neighborhood when the same phrase leaked out on Wind summoned him to yet another doorstep.

"If you don't put on your scarf and hood, Jack Frost will not only nip your nose, he will freeze it right off!"

Frowning yet still amused, the Winter sprite watched as Monty huffed and spouted that 'Jack Frost would do no such thing Dad' and scurried out the door.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He asked playfully, but was suprized when the child didn't even acknowledge he was there. On closer notice, to Jack's relief, that wasn't so suprizing. Monty's belief flickered constantly because the boy was so easily distracted. Jack still touched the tip of his nose, frosting it for longer than normal. Monty laughed as Jack came back into focus, and quickly put on his gear.

"I can't wait to tell Jamie that you nipped me before him!"

Jack laughed merrily "Jamie usually has his hat and scarf on, but don't worry, I'll get him eventually. Now go have fun, the next victim awaits!"

ROTG

After a whole day of nippings, Jack returned to Jamie's house, happy and still chuckling. His fame due to one silly phrase was beginning to spread now that he was taking advantage of it. It also helped that the darn line began because he did it anyway, long before the song became famous.

"Hey Jack!"

The voice of his first believer was always welcome, and his smile broadened as he glided into the boy's room, perching on his nightstand.

"Hey kiddo!"

Jamie scrunched up his face, thinking on how to word his question.

"Um...so Jack...you nipped Monty's nose today? How exactly does it work?"

Jack laughed and touched Jamie's nose.

"You're jealous? Ok then. I nip people's noses who don't bundle up, because it forces them to realize how cold it is out there. Of course it's also fun. I can never nip your nose because you are always dressed correctly to be in my snow. If I can't make you sneeze or shiver, I cannot nip your nose."

Jamie sighed in understanding "Ooooooooh! So it's like you told me that one time that if someone says 'close the door, don't let Jack Frost inside!' you can't enter that house!"

"Exactly! Dress warmly, you won't be nipped. Shut your doors and windows specificly to keep me out, and I'll stay out."

"That's sad. I'll never say that phrase, even when I have a house of my own."

Jack smiled, and 'nipped' his First Believer's nose. Jamie laughed and sneezed four times.

"There! Now you're even!"

"Jack come here Ima KILL you!"

"I nipped your nose because you aren't in bed, safe from Wind's biting chill!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The two boys silently chased each other around the room, ignoring the fact that Jack had made it snow inside again. Suddenly, the sprite giggled and whispered "Sorry Jaimie, but a couple across the city are going out, and their cjild saiud the magic words. I have to go, and you have to sleep."

Jamie pouted, but smiled as his Guardian flew away with a wave and a promise to return.

"Jack Frost come nipping at your nose..." He sang sleepily, as golden dreamsand washed over him.


	91. Shall We Dance

Arendelle.

Jack loved it there, especially during his season.

The mountains surrounding the city were covered in trees, the ports were always so fun to freeze and iceslide on, much to a certain ice miner's chagrin. His favorite part was the cream and green castle.

The place was so elegant, even compared to his own palace, and the banners lining it always fascinate him. So many nations seemed to be represented here, many of wich he recognized, many still were foreign to him.

The scope of the place gave him shivers, and as he entered the massive gates, his eyes nearly popped from the pure beauty, size, and awe of the interior.

"Wooooooooooow" he whispered, looking up...up...up onto the ceiling. "This one room alone could fit North's entire workshop in it..."

"Excuse me sir."

Jack flinched at the gently harsh tone. He turned and saw Kai, the most trusted servant, a butler so to speak, looking at him with one hand out.

"Your staff please."

Jack held his conduit closer, panic flickering across his face for an instant. "No, I think I'll hold onto it thanks. Bad things happen when I give it to people."

"Then you cannot enter the palace." Kai said patiently. "No weapons inside."

Jack hesitated. He wanted to go in, but he wasn't sure that leaving his conduit behind was such a good idea.

"You swear that nothing will happen to it if I leave it with the other weapons? I'll know if it gets so much as handled wrong."

"I swear on my honor, young prince, your staff will be safe here." Kai said amused, bowing.

Jack hesitantly handed over his conduit, and watched greedily as the man set it gently on the weapons table. "If something...happens, that requires me to use it, I will be getting it back, rules or no."

"Of course. Enjoy the party!"

He was led into the ballroom, and his eyes searched instantly for the one person he longed to see.

"Where are you, Snow Queen?" he mumbled. Then he remembered that she was no more fond of large crowds than himself, and headed for the balcony.

ROTGFROTGFROTGF

Queen Elsa was nervous.

She thought her people had embraced her powers. She thought she had fixed everything by thawing the Summer.

She had been wrong.

They still feared her. They still, on some level, thought she was a monster. As the young Queen looked out over the harbor, she wondered if they would ever truly accept her.

"It's too beautiful a night to stand out here by yourself."

That voice! No, it couldn't be. She was just hoping for too much. It was a trick! She dare not turn, lest she be ridiculed by her own mind.

"_You _are too beautiful to be standing here by yourself.."

The chilled hand on her shoulder, the icy breath on her neck...That couldn't be faked. She smiled and turned around, to look again into his iceblues with wonder, happiness, and relief.

"You came!" she breathed as she embraced him. He wrapped her in his arms and was suprized to find her crying into his shoulder.

"Hey...hey what's wrong?" he lifted her chin so she would look at his concerned face.

"I...I can't let them see, not again. What if they turn on me? No, I have to keep it in."

Jack shook his head, his eyes sparkling

"No! No Elsa, you can't cage them, you know that isn't who you are, truly!" He smiled and frosted the railing "Who we are can never be caged like that, it would break us. No...tell you what, let's dance. In front of everyone. They need to see who you really are, Elsa. They need to love you for you, not for what you can or can't do!"

"I can't Jack!" she shoved him away, "I can't! People get hurt when I let it out. I won't risk it."

He grabbed her again and said firmly.

"Who am I?"

She relaxed under his gaze "Winter. You're winter personified."

"And would the origin, the very essence of your powers allow them to hurt anyone without your consent?"

She smiled again, gaining new confidence as she knew in her heart "No. No you wouldn't."

"Then let's do it. It's time for you, for the second time in your life, to let it all go."

They re-entered the ballroom hand in arm. All present were enjoying themselves, and some even glanced fondly at the well-dressed young man with the ice-colored locks and their Queen.

"I do believe a potential new addition is in order." The head maid, Gerda, whispered happily to Kai as the couple began a slow, graceful dance in the middle of the room.

"It does seem so, my dear." The butler said with a smile, "And may I add that it is about time."

"Jack, everyone is looking." Elsa said, a bit of panic in her voice as he spun her with the tips of his fingers in an elegant twirl.

"Let them in, let them see." He said confidently, "Be the true Queen I know you were born to be. Start feeling, stop conceiling...it's time they know. Now let them know!"

Elsa took a deep breath, and released her joy, her pure elation, as she and Jack continued to dance, and sing with the sound of winter.

"Let it go, let it go. Don't hold it back anymore."

Elsa's ice flung out in spiked waves, only for Jack to smooth and disperse them in a wondrous shower of frost.

"Let it go, let it go, it's time you opened up the door."

Elsa smiled and released again, and frosty horses pranced around, delighting the guests. Her confidence gained, the Snow Queen fully released bursts of ice that turned into beauty before her and the crowd's eyes.

"I don't care what they have to say. Let the storm rage on!"

Jack joined her as he dipped her, the crowd applauding as they spun, now dancing on a sheet of ice.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

Their lips touched, and the crowd awed and ohhed, and for the first time, the two , the Snow Queen and the Winter King felt their hearts merge as one.

"Ah." Said Kai longingly "She finally found The One."

"Yes." Said Gerda, "He did as well."


	92. Shall We Dance 2

They kissed. Those two actually kissed.

The man in the shadows grinned savagely.

"Excelent. Arendelle is mine. All I have to do." Cachink, the sound of an arrow being fit to a crossbow

"Is get rid of the potential for an heir to the throne."

ROTGF

"Jack" Elsa whispered as they slowdanced, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He drank in the sensation of human contact, relishing in the fact that she was comforted and unbothered by his chill.

"I...I need to ask..if you...want to become King of Arendelle. I know you don't like being tied to any one place, but...but no one else...I can think of no one else that would fit the role...fit me..."

He hushed her with another kiss, and his eyes sparkled brightly as he leaned into her ear and whispered

"Why me? Why not someone from your own kingdom? Surely there must be someone you will fall madly in love with when he walks in the room."

She smiled "I don't believe in love at first sight, Jack. Luckily for my sister. But we have been meeting for several weeks, two months at least, and I feel it's right. We feel right."

He grinned at her "I feel it then, I, Jack Frost, would be honored to-"

Elsa laughed, placing a finger to his lips. "Just say yes, Jack."

"Okay.." he took a deep breath.

Then gasped "Look out!"

He shoved her to the ground and was thrown backwards, an arrow in his shoulder. The crowd gasped and began to panic, and it was all Anna and Kristoff could do to keep them calm. Anna ran to her sister and hugged her, while the doors of the room flew open.

"Hello again Arendelle. Anna, you look well."

The strawberry blond princess growled hatefully, moving to stand in front of Elsa.

"Hans!"

"Awe you remember me. I'm touched! Well soon you will not be able to help but remember. Your king is pretty memorable!"

Elsa snarled at him while Anna spat at him.

"Elsa already chose a suitor! You're too late! You will NEVER be king!"

"Oh? The boy is dead Anna!"

Suddenly, the degrees dropped, and a haunting chuckle was carried on the wind. The Queen smiled visciously at the intruder "You are not only a snake, you are an idiotic snake."

"I am Winter." The wind howling around Hans laughed "You can't kill Winter."

"Great another freak! Can't kill you huh? Well lets just see about that. I challenge you to a duel!"

Jack stood next to Elsa, protecting her as he twirled his aquired staff with some difficulty, having frozen his wound. "A duel? A joust? For the crown? No thanks." He wrapped his ar around the Queen "For the safety of Arendelle? Yeah that would be a yes. Later though."

He looked deep into the Snow Queen's eyes and said with a great deal of suaveness and charm,

"Right now, I have more important things on my mind. Like saying yes."

With the entire kingdom and one idiot watching, Jack Frost leaned in and kissed Elsa deeply.

"Yes."

She could do nothing but squeal at his acceptance of her offer.

Arendelle finaly had a future King, and she finally found The One. Althugh part of her wondered if she had ever NOT known him.


	93. Relapse

**Happens roughly five weeks after Broken Spirit.  
><strong>

Jamie laughed as he and Jack frolicked in the newly laid down snow. The sprite had made a wonderland just for his First Believer, and had laced every snowflake with Fun. Jamie was thrilled.

They now played 'Hide in the drifts' and had even talked Bunny, who was in the area, into playing with them. (Of course Jack threatening to bring the game into the warren if he refused helped immensely). There was just one problem.

Neither Pooka nor boy knew where the Guardian of Fun had hidden himself, and it had been an hour since they had started a new round.

"Alright Frostbite you got us. Come on out. Yer very funny, Snowflake!"

No response. Jamie was worried.

"Jack? You can come out. We give up!"

Bunny was about to chew the frost spirit out, when all of a sudden, he spotted the blue hoodie curled up in a drift.

"There ya are! Ye nearly gave Jamie a heart attack ye brumby! Now come on!"

Sighing, he went over and roughly pawed the shoulder of the sprite, forcing him to turn upward. What he saw brought everything to a screeching halt. Rage and annoyance melted away as the sight before the Pooka's green eyes registered in his brain.

"Oh crykie..."

Blank, clouded orbs stared into nothingness, unfocussed, unsparkling.

Utterly dead.

"Oh no...Jack!" Jamie dropped to eyelevel and said "Jack...I _see_ you."

The dead eyes didn't register that he had said anything. This more than anything scared the young boy. Jack had five relapses so far, but the boy was able to use his belief phrase to snap him out of it.

"It didn't work." Jamie panicked "It didn't work!"

"Now now, ankle-biter, calm yerself." Bunny soothed, placing his paw on Jamie's shoulder. The boy turned on him, stressed and scared, his brown eyes shining with unshed tears

"You don't understand, Bunny! IT DIDN'T WORK! He's so deep this time that not even I can reach him! This is bad Bunny!"

"No doubt. But yer panic is scarin' him. Listen, I'll get him to the warren, an' you try to find Autumn. If his First Believer can't get through the fog, maybe family ties will."

"And if they can't?"

"Guardian of Hope, mate. I don't do 'can't' Now run. She's probably at the lake."

As Bunny disappeared with the dead-eyed Guardian of Fun, Jamie ran as fast as he could to Jack's lake, the hope the Pooka had left with him shining brightly.

"This has got to work!"

ROTG

"Oh Frostbite...Ye aint in there mate...ye jus' aint in there are ye?"

He had set the boy down in his own nest, and the kid had simply whimpered pitifully and curled up, looking like a scared pooka kit. Bunny again cursed the previous Summer for breaking the Guardian of Fun so badly that it kept happening at random intervals. Jack hid a lot emotionally, and one of the things he hid was the effects after being completely broken. Bunny had a feeling the relapses were not the full extent of the trauma.

Jack's dull eyes watched Bunny intensely, his body ready to spring if the Pooka made any threatening movements. Bunny sighed and backed up. Being a prey animal, he knew when too close was a bad distance to be in a situation like this.

"Easy mate." He soothed softly. Tone was everything. Tone told emotion. Tone told intent and tone told mood. "I'm not gonna hurtcha."

Jack seemed to settle at this, and Bunny inched closer, arms up. The whiter-than-snows began a clacking noise that increased along with a whine that grew more pleading as the pooka approached, then gently rubbed the shaking spirit's back

"No need to submit, Jackie. I ain't gonna hurtcha. Stop that."

The clacking increased at his gentle touch, the whining grew less. Clearly the teeth were not a submissive gesture.

"Guess you're jus' clacking because yer declaring fer me not ta hitcha. Guess it makes sense."

After a time, the clacking finally stopped, and Jack fell into a fitful sleep.

Bunny sighed, his heart aching for the young Guardian. "Hurry up, Bennett. I may get annoyed with Frostbite, but I would rather see him hyperactive, than dyin' ta everything like he is now."

He rubbed the back of the winter spirit again,

"Come back to us, Jackie. We still got a score ta settle in our game."


	94. The Duel

Mean Seasons 94 The duel

"Alright, are you ready to die, peasant?" Hans taunted, circling Jack. "Remember the rules, no powers. Winner takes the crown and everything that goes with it."

Jack was confidently twirling his staff, undaunted by the noble's threatening air.

":Whatever, lets just get this over with so I can return to the party. In all honesty, fighting without powers for no reason bores me."

Anna cringed "I hope he knows what he's doing. Hans has experience on his side, and he isn't a bad swordsman either."

Elsa grit her teeth "Jack may be less experienced with swordplay, but he has suffered being attacked enough that his speed and agility, not to mention his wit, are basicly at peak level."

"Let's hope that will be enough. I don't like the look in Hans' eyes." Kristoff murmured. Sven snorted in agreement.

Jack raised his staff defensively, then threw it to Elsa, who caught it. He then asked for a similer staff while explaining "I realized using my conduit in a no power fight probably wasn't the best idea. Plus if anything happened to it I would feel terribl;e. It was a gift from the moon after all."

What he didn't say, what Elsa knew, was that if anything harmed the conduit, Jack would feel it physically. If Hans slashed it, Jack would bleed inside. Her boy truly was clever!

"Let's get started then!" Hans lunged, Jack jumped out of the way and smacked the man on the backside with his stick. The prince yelped and backslashed, catching the wood as Jack tried to get in another hit.

"You're light on your feet I'll give you that." Hans said honestly impressed as the boy dodged another lunge and backslash. "Your footwork isn't that bad either."

"Thanks." Jack said, blocking a parry and backing up to avoid another thrust before twirling his stick to deflect a charged swipe, "I had a good teacher. Dual weilds and is darn good at it."

Elsa cringed as Hans finally landed a blow, slashing Jack's shoulder as the sprite turned to defend a fake strike. The mans eyes sparkled dangerously. "Your guard seems to be lacking though."

"Be careful Jack." Anna whispered, "He'll sweet talk you while stabbing you in the back."

Jack got a blow in, evening the score, as he thwacked Hans in the leg hard enough that everyone heard the bone-rattling crack. Hans yelped but kept his feet, countering with a three blow strike that had the sprite reeling backwards, able to keep _his_ feet because of his perfect balance. Growling, Hans pressed his attack, until they were fighting up against a wall. Without distance, Jack was forced to defend as blow after blow rained down on him.

Suddenly, the man had the boy by the throat, and Jack struggled as he was lifted in the air. Elsa screamed as Hans turned to her and smiled wickedly, pulling his sword arm back.

"Take a good look, Elsa! Today, you will see Winter DIE!"

Relishing the screams and protests, the villain took his time stabbing the boy through to the hilt, then setting his limp, lifeless body mock-caringly on the ground.

Silence.

Utter silence was what greeted the victor.

He chuckled "I guess I win. Now applaud, Arendelle. Your true king has triumphed! The false ruler is dead, and I—"

"Shut up!"

He turned to the teary-eyed queen, who now was kneeling in the snopw, the boy cradled in her lap. "Just shut up. You murdered the only person who ever loved me for me, besides Anna. You will never be the true King!"

As if to spite him, she leaned down and kissed the lifeless lips of Jack Frost deeply.

And nearly fainted when chilling breath met her lips as she pulled away.

"How many times do I have to tell you." Jack rasped, sitting up and glaring at Hans

"You can't KILL Winter!"

"How?! You had a sword stab you right through!" Hans raged. "Loves kiss...is that what brought you back?! Rubbishy cliché!"

Jack laughed "Nothing so dramatic as that, unfortunately. See my body freezes wounds. It's how it heals me. This one took a bit longer than normal because it was a vital strike."

Elsa didn't care.

"I don't care how you survived, Jack! I'm just glad you did!" She embraced him, and he hugged her back.

"So Hans...best two out of three?"

The prince growled, then smiled wickedl;y

"Can your body heal mortal wounds?"

Jack thought a minute, genuinely curious. "I don't know. I guess I've never had a chance to really find out."

"Let's find out together then."

Elsa snared "No! The duel is finished."

"No it isn't!" both boys protested "It was a tie!"

"I am Queen, and I say it's concluded. Jack is still breathing, so by all rights he is still future King of Arendelle."

She smiled ominously at Hans "Besides, Hans had forfeited the duel when he stabbed Jack. The duel was not a death match, merely a test of skill. By violating the rule of combat, Hans of the West Isles forfeited victory. Gaurds! Get him out of my sight!"

"This isn't over! I will rule! I WILL have Arendelle! WINTER WILL DIE!" Hans raged as the guards took him away.

Arendelle cheered as the couple embraced each other again, and many happy tears were shed. Jack and Elsa paid attention to none of this, as she handed him back his staff, and he returned the kiss she had given him earlier.


	95. Relapse 2

Bunny sighed. Jack was not improving very quickly if at all.

The poor Winter Spirit had buried himself in his head and he wasn't about to come out very soon. Every time Bunny went near him he either clacked his teeth, screamed, or curled up tightly shaking.

"Oi Frostbite relax mate, I ain't gonna hurtcha" He said for the tenth time. Jack curled tighter, wimpering and shaking violently, a whine escaping his lips now and then.

Finally, Jamie arrived with Pippa. The little Overland was flustered and took Jack's face in her hands. "Jackie?"

Dull eyes looked through her, not a spark of recognition crossed his face.

"Jack!" she said firmly, forcing him to look at her. He wimpered and scrunched even tighter, teeth beginning to clack again. Pippa smacked him lightly "Jack stop it you're scaring Bunny!"

"Pippa?" he squeaked, "Pippa?"

She squealed and hugged him hard, "Jackie! Oh we nearly lost you again!" she scolded gently, rubbing his back as he curled into her.

Bunny and Jamie sighed in relief. The Guardian of Fun was coming back again, and hopefully, this would be the last time he would leave.

Unfortunately, they were not so lucky.

Jack relapsed once a week after that incident. Ironicly he only went 'dead' when Bunny was around, forcing the Pooka to take him back to the Warren and care for him until the episode passed.

The two grew close, and Jack often went to the warren to help Bunny, and the Pooka noticed he rarely pranked down there anymore.

"Perhapse he does remember during his episodes." Bunny thought to himself as he watched Jack settle in the grass for a nap. He smiled

"Perhaps he is healing. It's jus' slower than we'd like."


End file.
